Building a New Life
by Mysra
Summary: Sometimes life cheats on you and you have to watch the love of your life choose another and sometimes live is good and things are not what they seem. John would rather live a unhappy life watching Teyla and Kanaan than losing Teyla. But when Kanaan stays on Athos more often John has to risk his heart showing Teyla that Atlantis is where she belongs. Before she follows Kanaan.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

Building a New Life

Summary:

Sometimes life cheats on you and you have to watch the love of your life choose another. Sometimes live is good and things are not what they seem. John would rather live an unhappy life watching Teyla and Kanaan than losing Teyla. But when Kanaan stays on New Athos more often, John has to risk his heart showing Teyla that Atlantis is where she belongs. Before she follows Kanaan.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters below or any right concerning SGA. The spoken context in the first part is taken directly from the episode The Queen and therefore not written by me.

Personal note:

1) I wanted to thank you who have read my first try Phantom's Tag. I was very honored by you who commented.

2) Thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you like it. I reworked the first chapter and smoothed out some mistakes. I also changed it a little so it is more fluid. Just so you know, the changes have no consequences on the story itself.

Thanks for those who gave me the hints to work this over.

I want to dedicate this work to my grams who took the time to read this piece and correct it.

She never has seen SGA and even though she is on vacation here, took the whole day to endure her granddaughter's writing. Though she told me I pulled a Seinfeld on her, I'm glad she liked it.

I hope you to enjoy it.

3) This fic is a little different from my first. I'm a huge John and Teyla fan and I think the show cheated us on a great possibility to explore their relationship. There are many great fics out there already as well as the wonderful books. This is my take on how the relationship between John and Teyla could have developed.

The fic is complete, but I will have to work over the single chapters. All mistakes are mine; but if you find mistakes or inconsistencies please tell me. I'm always glad for your help.

Chapter one

Changes

"Regardless and we are better off than we were before." John said his voice not as firm as he had wanted, never the less he hoped his words would help Teyla and make her feel better.

"Yes" Teyla said nodding once; still John caught the haunted look in her eyes. "I suppose you're right." She added after taking a deep breath thru her nose, her face still showing her doubts.

John wanted to help Teyla, but was at a loss as to how. He couldn't take the guilt away and to be honest he never quite managed to leave his own ghosts behind.

He studied her for a moment, she looked so lost and John longed to comfort her, but it wasn't his place, not anymore, Kanaan was back and had resumed his rightful place at Teyla's side, a strong shoulder to lean on. A role John had filled many times while Teyla had been pregnant and alone.

"Get some rest." John advised patting her leg.

Teyla looked up feeling John's inner conflict, she tried to ignore it. She couldn't take that road, not now anyway.

"I come back, check on you." He said hurriedly and Teyla felt him pull the invisible wall he had established around him closer as he practically fled from the infirmary

XOXOXOXO

John hurried out of the infirmary and down the corridor needing to put some space between himself and Teyla. He wondered where the hell Kanaan was, he should be with her, but John hadn't seen the man in weeks.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered when exactly he had seen the man last. John shook his head to clear his mind. He needed fresh air.

He had buried his feelings for Teyla so deep and still they surged up every now and then. The ordeal of the last few days and the worry for Teyla's safety had brought them close to the surface again.

John couldn't risk getting too close to Teyla; he had to keep his distance, anything else would let to a place he didn't want to go, not again, because this time there wouldn't be a retrovirus to excuse his actions.

He stormed out onto the next balcony. His hands closed around the railing as he hung his head between his arms taking deep breaths.

He loved Teyla.

He hadn't been able to ignore his feelings for her any longer after he had woken trapped under the remains of Michael's compound. The dream had been the PG version of many dreams before, but trapped under the beam he hadn't been able to use physical exertion to push his feeling and thoughts away. Only his mind had been there to keep him busy while waiting to be rescued and his mind had wandered thru the years and to the decisions he had made. The reasons why he had never made a move on Teyla had gotten thinner by every minute he thought them thru.

Teyla's strength and confidence had intrigued him from the moment they had met and he had flirted with her, but he also had felt a connection to Teyla, one he hadn't understood.

He vividly remembered the surge that had shot thru him when he had put the necklace around her. It had been the moment John had realized that he could get into trouble and that he needed to be careful.

Then things had gone to hell and John had rescued Teyla and her people. In the following months Teyla's friendship had become very important to John and he had buried his feeling, covered them with the rules and regulations of a world that meant nothing to her.

In the end he had admitted to himself that he loved Teyla, but also that he was afraid, afraid to ruin her trust in him and their friendship.

He wasn't good enough. He was a screw up. He had ruined every relationship he had had; his marriage had been a disaster and he hadn't spoken to his family in years. If it wasn't for his gene he would still play taxi pilot on the coldest continent on his world.

John knew that over the years Teyla had learned to see thru him; he only could fool her because she let him. He knew that if she started to look closer, he would be toast. She had already started to put cracks into the wall he had erected around him. Like the one time she had made him talk about his feelings.

His thoughts wandered to the promise he had made to himself just moments before the hybrids had come down on him and Ronon, that if he ever found Teyla and survived this mess, he would take a chance and made her see. He would let her in.

His promise had been good till the moment they had stumbled over Kanaan on the hive.

John sighed and closed his eyes, his mind taking him on another journey. Teyla hugging him, his hand on her stomach feeling TJ kick, flying to the planet with the newborn TJ in his arms, wishing he would be TJ's father.

He had fallen in love with the little guy the moment he had laid his eyes on him.

Things had been crazy after their return again.

Sam being replaced with Woolsey, the hive growing in the city, Ronon, Rodney one thing had chased the other and he had never had quite the time to take a breath or even think about his situation, but ever since he had admitted himself to be in love Teyla, his love for her had grown.

He couldn't have her, once again she had chosen and it hadn't been him. John took another deep breath. Okay there hadn't been much to choose from. She didn't know.

John shook his head to clear his mind once more. He turned and left the balcony and his musings behind; he had a job to do. He shoved his feelings back in dark place where he was mostly able to bury them, if they wouldn't resurface every now and then.

XOXOXOXO

Teyla watched John go her gaze travelling from him to her hand. She flexed her hand while her thoughts wandered. She was glad that John had misread her mood partly.

Yes, she felt guilty for what had happened with Todd and that she hadn't seen it coming, but she also knew it was what it was and that the wraith just couldn't be trusted.

Most of the guilt she felt at the moment was towards John. She had just figured out a few days ago that she was actually able to feel John's mind and she still doubted that she truly could feel him, but the connection had come so easily and strong, that it had surprised her. To her chagrin she couldn't really stop herself now that she thought she could read John. Though she was sure, she only was taking nips at the surface.

Teyla sighed and looked up again, after the man she truly loved, before leaning back closing her eyes. Things between her and Kanaan had been strained for quite some time now and the truth was they hadn't been lovers since the night Torren had been conceived.

They had tried to go back to where they had started, but Teyla soon realized that things had changed. Kanaan had changed. He wasn't the carefree humble man anymore.

In her time with the Lanteans Teyla had learned to embrace her gift and use it. Kanaan on the other hand had always been embarrassed and frightened by his own abilities. Michael's forced transformation had made him resent the gift downright. He didn't want to be like that.

Kanaan too had learned a lot during his time as a hybrid, but it hadn't been his choice and now he shied away from the connection they once had shared openly. Shortly after her decision to resume her position on the team, he had shut her out completely, serving their minds connection, despite the fact that he had encouraged her to do so.

Teyla had understood at first, but when he had also cut the connection to their son she had been horrified. TJ was too young to understand that his father's mind was no longer there, as it had been before. The little baby had been confused and scared. It had let too many arguments and heated discussions, but they had never found a common ground anymore.

Their latest fight had been about her choice to let herself be transformed into a wraith queen.

"You should not let them use you like that." The angry words from Kanaan echoed in Teyla's mind.

"No one is using me. Colonel Sheppard…"

"You are used! You are just too blind to see. Do you still believe you could hide your true feelings for him from me? I too have learned a lot." Teyla had been shocked by Kanaan's harsh words. "And you did not close your mind to me." He informed her.

"I did not deem it necessary."

Kanaan only sneered. "You are just helping for your misguided sense of loyalty and love for someone who never returned it. They brought this about us."

The words he spoke stung.

"You do not really believe this." She tried to reason. Kanaan had never been like this.

Kanaan opened his mind and Teyla was unprepared by the force of his emotions. She gasped at the hate and resentment he felt. He regretted that he had sought her out and that they had created Torren together. There was so much hate in him it left Teyla breathless.

"You go embrace your 'gift'." He said making sure she knew he didn't see a gift, but a curse in their ability. "But I go where I belong and so you know Colonel Sheppard too hides what he is feeling, for once you should try reading him instead of me."

He had left their quarters then and not returned for the night.

Instead of worrying about Kanaan and her relationship, Teyla had wondered about his revelation about John's feelings. Had he spoken the truth? And if how could Kanaan have read John?

For some time now she had had the suspicion that at times she had gotten something from John, but she had always pushed it aside as wishful thinking. It couldn't be.

She had not slept much that night wondering and thinking of what Kanaan had said. In the early morning she had realized that Kanaan had been right on one point, that her feelings for John had grown and that she could not hide them anymore.

The next morning Ronon had come by to tell her that Kanaan had been in his quarters for the night and was now in the mess. He had told Ronon that he had made a big mistake and to tell Teyla he was sorry. Teyla wasn't sure what Kanaan was sorry for. For what he had said or for what he truly felt. That he was sorry for being with her. He might have said it just so Ronon thought Kanaan was sorry for their fight.

He had left for Athos later in the morning without approaching her again and Teyla had felt him moments before he had step into the pool of the gate. Resentment and anger were the most prominent emotions she had gotten. That had showed her that Kanaan had used the words in front of Ronon to blend what he truly felt and wanted to say.

Atlantis and those connected to it were responsible for his misery.

She would try and talk to him once more as Kanaan had been thoughtful enough to send Kyra to help her take care of Torren. She took it as a sign that he still loved his son and not all was lost.

Teyla thoughts returned to her current situation. She was alone in the infirmary and hadn't seen her son for quite some time. She missed Torren and couldn't wait to see her him again.

She felt even more alone now that John had gone, though she still could feel his presence.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Sheppard" John stopped mid-stride on his way to Teyla's quarters. After one hour of fruitless trying to concentrate on the latest mission reports, John had decided to see if he could watch TJ for some time, so Kanaan could console Teyla a little, he couldn't stand her being sad.

He really tried to be nice to Teyla's whatever, but he really didn't like the guy and his behavior right now didn't help either.

"What's up?" Ronon asked and John waited long enough to let Ronon caught up with him.

"I'm going to see if Kanaan needs help, he hasn't visit Teyla once." John explained and Ronon's face clouded over.

John knew Ronon and the Athosian had become friends, but from Ronon's reaction he knew he was not impressed either.

"You wanna spare later?"

"Sure thing. I call you when Kanaan comes back." John answered and then took his turn to the right.

XOXOXOXO

John stood in front of Teyla's quarters and was about to open the door manually, he had used the chimes three times now and he could hear TJ's wails dimly thru the door.

Suddenly the door sprang open and a frazzled looking girl stood in the opening. John knew her, but his focus was drawn to the wailing baby in her arms.

John reacted on instinct and pulled the little boy from the girl's grasp as he stepped into the room.

"Hey there little man." He said to TJ catching one of the little fists waving thru the air. Torren grabbed John's hand and took a moment to see who was there, before he slowly calmed to hiccuping.

John heard the girl sigh and the name Cara sprang to his mind. "Thank the ancestors, Colonel. I tried everything I could think off." She started to rant and John adjusted TJ to his shoulder listening to the list of things the girl had tried. Torren hiccuped a few more times before snuggling against John's neck and finally dropping off.

"I was going to call Dr Beckett to ask if I could bring Torren to his mother. I did not manage to calm him." She finished her explanation.

"Relax." John said wondering what was going on. He looked around in the room. "Where is Kanaan?"

"He was needed at the camp." Kyra lied smoothly and to her relieve the Colonel just rose his eyebrow, but didn't asked further.

"I'm going to bring Torren to Teyla and watch him for a while." The Colonel said and Kyra nodded, she was surprised that Torren had settled so fast in the Colonel's arms. "Tell Kanaan that he is with me when you see him."

Kyra nodded again and again was surprised. Kanaan had said that Teyla's team didn't care for either him or their son, but seeing the Colonel handling the baby told her otherwise.

"Cara?" he asked.

"Kyra."

"Sorry."

Kyra shook her head, astounded that the Colonel knew her name at all. They had only met once.

"There should be a car seat in the closet."

"A what?"

"Oh right," He said. "Just look in the closet, there should be something looking like a big basket with a pillowed seat and with straps, it's pretty bulky and if you are at it could you please put some bottles and diapers in the bag next to the closet."

Kyra nodded still confused about the basket thing he had described.

She found what he had described and brought it over to him. In the meantime the Colonel had changed Torren's diaper and clothes.

"Thank you." He said and Kyra watched fascinated, how the Colonel maneuvered the sleeping baby in the carrier without waking him, he must have done it many times she guessed.

"You can go back to New Athos if you want to. I watch Torren till Kanaan comes back."

Kyra shook her head. "Teyla is supposed to teach me. Just bring him back later. I will take care of him, if Teyla allows it."

"Okay, but if you ever have trouble again call me."

"I will Colonel. Thank you."

XOXOXOXO

John fumed if Teyla were his … whatever … she was to Kanaan, he would never have left. Not if he had something to say about it, that was. Kanaan was a jerk and John couldn't understand what Teyla saw in him, but it wasn't his right to judge Teyla's relationship. His track record was anything but clean.

But he had promised her once, that she had a family here and he would do anything for her or TJ. It was time to show her that.

When John reached the infirmary Teyla was asleep, so he walked over to Carson's office and explained to him why he had the baby and asked if it would be okay to sit with Teyla. Carson agreed and so he settled with TJ next to Teyla's bed.

John had gotten his tablet on the way to the infirmary and took it out to skim thru his paper work, finally able to concentrate. He put the tablet on a pillow on the bed, so he could work one handed on it while his other hand rested softly on TJ, rocking the car seat a little every now and then.

He worked like that for about an hour when TJ started to stir and then to fuss.

"Hey pal." John whispered smiling at the baby, the last time he had checked on Teyla she had still been asleep and he didn't want Carson to rethink his decision and throw him and TJ out. He quickly put his tablet away and picked up the squirming baby, before gave and wail or anything.

"Since I changed you not that long ago and you hadn't any food since then." He quickly held TJ up and sniffed at his bottom just to be sure.

"I'm pretty sure you're hungry now." He added getting up. "Good thing I already asked Uncle Carson to heat a bottle for you, should be the right temperature by now." John buried his nose in TJ's soft tuft of hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He had found out quite some time ago that he really enjoyed caring for his namesake; sadly he didn't get the chance too often.

He placed the boy in the crook of his left arm. TJ looked up at him and John realized that he had the same deep brown inquisitive eyes Teyla had. John entered Carson's now empty office. He went over to the corner where Carson had plugged the bottle heater in earlier.

Unaware to John Teyla watched him vanish from her view a tear sliding down her cheek. John had been so concentrated on her son that he hadn't realized that she had woken. She had been awake for quite some time, watching John work with TJ next to him. John's hand had rested on her son and the love John felt for her son had flooded her whole being. Seeing him caring for her son and making sure he was close to her proved to be a little much, even more so since things with Kanaan were practically over.

Teyla gasped John really love her. She could clearly feel it now. His feelings for Torren were strongly woven with his feelings for her.

No it couldn't be. He had never approached her.

Kanaan's angry words came back to her. She had never tried to consciously read John, knowing he would be horrified if he knew she could. She had accepted the barrier he had erected around him, though now she knew she could break thru if she really wanted to.

She remembered a conversation with a friend she had had years ago about being interested in someone from earth, she had never told her it was John she had feelings for. Her friend had told her to take the first step, but she had been too unsure and scared. In her culture it was common for the man to show his intentions. But now that she thought about all the things John had done and was still doing for her she started to understand that maybe he had shown his interest and she had been unable to see it.

She had to talk to Kanaan first though, before she could move on and seek for something new. She knew she had to go to Kanaan; he would not come to her, not anymore. She was a little shocked that the end of her and Kanaan relationship didn't bother her as much as she knew it should, but too many things had happened lately and too many hurtful things had been said.

Teyla wondered if Kanaan would agree to come back to care for their son. Torren needed a father, but watching John with her son eased that worry a little too. Did Kanaan know the Colonel was also ready to step in as a caretaker for Torren?

Teyla was so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard John return.

"Look who's awake." John's voice finally pulled Teyla from her reminiscing.

"John." She said a smile breaking out on her face.

Teyla shifted to make room on her bed. John seemed to consider his option for a moment, but in the end accepted her offer and settled down next to her with TJ in his arms vigorously sucking on his bottle. John made a motion that he could hand TJ over to her.

"I do not believe he would be too happy, if you try and take the bottle from him now. If you do not mind to feed him, I will just watch."

John snorted knowing the strength of TJ's lungs when he was displeased and that surely would get them thrown out. He shifted and got comfortable next to Teyla. He wasn't a home wrecker, but he was intent of showing Teyla that, he cared for her wellbeing.

Teyla was surprised, John seemed not as awkward as he usually would, when he was this close to her. He seemed rather relaxed and comfortable. She had gotten the feeling, he had kept his distance ever since Kanaan had returned from the main land. Now his gaze was fixed on Torren who was comfortably settled in his arms and watched right back at the man feeding him.

Teyla felt her son's contentment. He felt more comfortable with John than with his own father. Teyla wondered where it came from, but for now was happy with how things were. Teyla stroke her son's head, before settling back in her pillows next to John.

Teyla had almost fallen asleep again when John shifted. He slipped from the bed putting the now empty bottle on the nightstand. Teyla watched him shift Torren on his shoulder and pat the boys back waiting for the air to vent from her son's stomach. The burp her son emitted was quite loud and Teyla couldn't help chuckle.

"Here you go." John said placing Torren in Teyla's arms. "I'll put the bottle away and be back soon." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you John." Teyla said snuggling her son close, happy to have him with her again.

XOXOXOXO

Teyla looked wary at Kanaan. Jennifer had released her this morning. She had had breakfast with John and then she had gone to speak to Kanaan. He was still angry, but Halling had talked to him too so he had rethought things about his son. He would at least try.

"I cannot return to what was before." He said his voice distant. "I still believe what I said, but I see that Torren is not at fault."

He was returning with her to the city, but Teyla knew he just did it to keep his face in front of Halling. They would not share quarters anymore, but Teyla had to admit that she didn't mind that part at all; she had already talked to Mr Woolsey. Things between her and Kanaan were over, but she was not ready to admit it to her friends and teammates just yet and had asked him to keep quiet. She needed time to figure things out. She looked back at the front walking to the gate.

"Everything is settled. You will have your own quarters."

"Who is watching our son?" Kanaan asked next, his voice neutral. "Kyra is back at the camp for a few days now."

"Torren is with Colonel Sheppard." Teyla said not looking back.

"I send Kyra to take care of Torren." His voice held a hard edge now, showing his anger about that fact.

"Colonel Sheppard offered to take care of our son. Torren did not like being left with a practical stranger. He knows John and is used to him. He was not to Kyra and was unsettled in her care."

"He wouldn't have been, if you would be with our people more often."

Teyla choose to ignore his snide remark.

"Kyra helped John, so Torren could get used to her." She stated. "But in the end John wanted to take care of our son and I agreed. There is much work to do at the camp, so John told her to go back."

Kanaan grumbled angrily.

"She told me what you said about the Colonel and that she believed otherwise as she witnessed that he knew very well how to care for our son." Teyla threw back at him losing her patience.

Kanaan refrained from answering, but Teyla got his thoughts about her doing loud and clear. She didn't care anymore. She would do what was best for her son and not what Kanaan thought would boost his ego.

Teyla plastered a friendly smile on her face when they stepped through the gate. John already awaited them smiling too and Torren in his arms. Teyla felt his reservations towards Kanaan as soon as he stepped closer.

XOXOXOXO

John saw Kanaan and Teyla emerge from the pool. Something was off, but he wasn't sure what exactly was wrong. He greeted both and handed TJ to Teyla.

"Thank you John." Teyla told him and John realized her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Been my pleasure." John answered with a genuine smile at Torren.

"TJ is an easy kid." He shrugged, throwing a glance at Kanaan who had made a disapproving noise when John had called the kid TJ. But Kanaan stayed silent now.

John realized that Kanaan didn't greet his son or asked how he was or to hold him. He just looked strangely at the boy and John wondered what was going on.

"I have to be in a meeting in 20 minutes." John said pointing with his thump behind his shoulder. He felt uncomfortable as he got the distinct feeling he had something to do with the tension between the couple.

"Thank you." Teyla said once more.

"I see you later." John said. "Bye TJ." He added stroking over the baby's head. Kanaan tensed and grumbled again so John quickly retreated up the stairs.

"Your behavior is not acceptable." Teyla hissed at Kanaan as soon as they were out of earshot of the control room. Kanaan's retort was wordless and vicious. Teyla averted her eyes sighing and wondering if it would have been better for Kanaan to have stayed on New Athos.

John watched the little family leave, sighing, something had been very wrong and he clearly had gotten the impression it was his fault, at least Kanaan thought so. John had no clue what he had done to the man. Kanaan had barely looked at him or his son for that matter and Teyla's smile had been faked too.

If he was the reason for trouble between the couple he would keep his distance though he knew it would hurt him, but he wanted Teyla to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Realizations

Personal Notes:

Thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you like it. I reworked the first chapter and smoothed out some mistakes. I also changed it a little so it is more fluid. Just so you know, the changes have no consequences on the story itself.

Thanks for those how gave me hints to work it over.

I want to dedicate this work to my grams who took the time to read this piece and correct it.

She never has seen SGA and even though she is on vacation here, took the whole day to endure her granddaughter's writing. Though she told me I pulled a Seinfeld on her, I'm glad she liked it.

I hope you to enjoy it.

Chapter two

Realizations

"That's just not fair. You cheated." Rodney complained again.

"It's called racing." John answered looking at Teyla and idea blooming in his head. "How about you give it a try?" He asked pushing his car control at Teyla. "I can hold TJ for a while." He added taking the baby from her arms before she could protest.

"That's a great idea." Rodney said happily. "Finally someone I can beat." Rodney quickly blushed and John shook his head.

"We will see, Rodney." Teyla said ready for the challenge. She had watched the two for the past 30 minutes and Torren still didn't sleep, but she didn't want to leave. She was glad for the company and she longed to be close to John.

The day had been horrible, but John had been there and he had fought Michael for her. Again John had rescued her.

"I want a rematch." Rodney said in an angry whisper.

"It's late, Rodney and TJ is finally sleeping." John appeased the scientist. "You and Teyla can take another try tomorrow."

"I agree Rodney." Teyla said studying John closely. To her surprise Torren had fallen asleep in John's arms faster than she had thought possible and even better he had stayed that way.

Rodney grumbled under his breath, but nodded.

"I take the cars." He offered.

"I think you have an appointment with Jennifer." Teyla reminded him. "She said you promised to pick her up after her shift, in 10 minutes."

Rodney blinked and quickly looked at his clock.

"Crap." He muttered. "Almost forgot."

"There is no almost, McKay. Be glad Teyla remembers things like that."

Rodney glared at John and then looked at the model cars.

"I can take the cars." Teyla offered. "This way you both can be sure they will be safe."

"Keep mine with you. Thanks." Rodney said, trusting Teyla completely to keep John from manipulating his car.

"I will Rodney."

"Good Night." She and John called after the scientist before walking on in comfortable silence.

"You did not take the pain meds Jennifer gave you." Teyla stated after a while studying John's battered face. He smirked blushing a little.

"That obvious?" He asked, adjusting TJ on his shoulder.

"Only to those how know you well enough and look close." Teyla admitted.

"I take one before going to bed." John promised.

"Jennifer didn't trust you and gave me some pills, too. You will take some, after you put Torren to bed."

John sighed and nodded.

"Drill sergeants." John muttered under his breath.

"We just want you to heal." Teyla said amused, with John she felt save and strong. The past hours had been a nightmare.

"When's Kanaan coming back?" John asked, catching Teyla off guard. He rarely asked personal question these days.

"Not for some time." She answered. "There is much work and few to do it."

"We could help."

"Thank you, but it is not necessary."

"Okay." They plunged into silence again.

John's thoughts went to Kanaan and he started to get seriously angry at the man. He just didn't understand him. He would have returned immediately, Teyla's excuse for him was a poor one in John eyes.

"You okay with being alone?" John asked uncertain if he overstepped it, but he knew that it would take some time for the events to sink and settle and he didn't like that Teyla had to deal with it alone. John was used to deal with things alone, but Teyla had a … whatever Kanaan was to her, they should support each other.

"I'm not alone." Teyla said smiling at John and her son. She had killed Michael. She knew what she had done and she had made her peace with it. The fact that John had hugged her to him for quite some time afterwards and then had kept his arms around her all the way back to the infirmary had help to. He had covered it, so it looked like she would support him walk to the infirmary, but she hadn't mind.

John threw a sidelong glance at Teyla. It seemed things were still not right between her and Kanaan, even though John had retreated, things hadn't changed and every time he saw the two together there had been a certain tension between them.

They reached Teyla's quarters and John settled TJ in his crib giving him a good night kiss before straighten up again. Teyla had already gotten the pills and a bottle of water, so John dutifully took his pills.

"Thank mum." He said teasingly.

They looked into each other's eyes mesmerized by the other. After a few moments John cleared his throat.

"Uh, I should go." He said.

"Yes you should go to bed." Teyla said, so she wanted to ask him to stay.

"Call me if you need me. Good night."

"Thank you, John, I will. Good night." She said smiling at him and again their eyes met and trapped them till the door closed automatically between them.

John took a deep breath. 'That was close.' He thought. He stood rooted in place for another few moments; till it came to him that he probably looked like a love sick puppy. He quickly looked around, glad no one had seen him.

He was so screwed.

On the other side of the door Teyla stood rooted in place, too. She had clearly felt something from John; she just wasn't sure what exactly. After a few moments she shook her head. He had surprised her tonight by asking about Kanaan and she wondered why he had asked suddenly. Ever since she had returned with Kanaan, John had kept his distance. Seemingly intent of letting Teyla live her own life.

John snapped up into a sitting position the dream fresh in his mind. After his near miss with Teyla John wasn't surprised she starred in his dreams tonight only about the dream.

John groaned, swinging his long legs over the side of his bed, he was drenched in sweat, but his dream tonight was not that pleasant, not only Teyla had a starring role; no Michael and Kanaan to had play main roles.

In John's dream, Teyla and TJ had left for good to live with Kanaan in the new settlement on New Athos.

John got up, swaying slightly as his headache returned with a vengeance. He took a new shirt and boxers, to change the wet ones that clung uncomfortably to his body. He took a quick shower in hope to ease the pressure on his head. It was only 0200 hours and way too early to get up, so he settled down on his bed again staring at the ceiling, wreaking his brain about what to do. What was the use of staying away, if things between Kanaan and Teyla hadn't improved?

Without realizing it he fell back to sleep.

John woke again with a start, his decision made. Kanaan be damned, when the man wanted to live with the Athosians fine, but he would not take Teyla or TJ away from them, from him.

John couldn't let that happened. He had to make sure that she knew she belonged on Atlantis and at his side.

Just keep that last part to yourself; he chided himself for his own thoughts. He had meant well, keeping his distant, but he was past that now, it hadn't help and his love for Teyla had even grown more in the past months.

His decision made, he started to form a plan, while lying in bed staring at the dark ceiling again, his head still hurt and he wondered what Keller would do if she knew.

Suddenly John remembered a conversation he had overheard, Major Teldy and Amelia had talk about the fact that Teyla hadn't come to ladies night in quite some time, that added to the fact that Teyla hadn't come to many team nights either and even meal times were not shared that often anymore.

Suddenly John knew what to do, he quickly got up swaying slightly again, he so needed to take some meds or he would end up in Keller's care. Thank god, he had been able to cover how bad his head really hurt; Keller would never have let him leave the infirmary, if she knew. For now, John decided to ignore the pounding in his head and got dressed.

John had been in such a hurry, he hadn't checked his clock and then on his way, he had been so absorbed in his thoughts, that he hadn't realized that the hallways were still in night mood and mostly deserted.

John stumbled to a halt when he came in the mostly dark mess hall. Only part of the room was lit for the few scientists that never seemed to sleep.

"Oh" John said surprised, checking his clock for the first time.

It wasn't even 0400 hours. John groaned, but he was determined and to his relieve he found exactly who he was looking for.

30 minutes later, he was on his way back to his quarters, smiling satisfied.

"You up early!" Ronon's deep voice sounded behind him and John jumped in surprise. He turned coming face to face with the grinning Sateadan, still wearing scrubs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" John asked, studying how the Sateadan's face fell into a scowl, the same moment John's com activated.

"Colonel Sheppard, please come in." John sighed lifting his hand to his com, while keeping his eyes on Ronon.

"Morning Doc. I bring him back." He said, pretty sure why he was called, his arm snapping out to grab Ronon's scrub top, before the Sateadan could bolt.

"Okay" came the slightly unsure reply from Jennifer Keller. Ronon scowl deepened and he growled.

"I'm bored." Ronon actually whined and pouted, after John had turned them in the direction of the infirmary.

John had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. "Come on, Buddy." He said amused.

They started to walk back to the infirmary, but John wisely took the long route and stairs instead of the transporters.

"Listen, I was thinking." He started his throat suddenly constricting. "Uhm I was thinking, Kanaan has been gone a lot lately." He heard something that he took for agreement, but there was something else he couldn't place.

"Guy's a jerk."

John's head snapped around surprised. John stumbled as the fast movement screwed his balance. Ronon caught his arm to steady him eyebrow raised.

"Okay." John stated not sure what else to say. Ronon and Kanaan had become quite good friends for some time now.

"I'm fine." He added shaking off Ronon's hold and turning back to look ahead. They walked in silence for a few more moments, John digesting Ronon's sudden outburst.

"What I wanted to say is." John paused, he almost blurted 'I promised Teyla that she had a family here and I meant it. I'm going to make sure she has everything she needs and I have a feeling she needs some help, now that Kanaan is gone so often, even if she is denying it.' But that sounded to much like a declaration of love and he didn't want that, so he rephrased.

Instead he said. "We haven't done much as a team lately and I think we should see that we at least eat together again and make sure we have our team night, all of us."

Ronon grunted his agreement. He wondered what had suddenly changed; John had been the one to evade Teyla. Ronon knew that Teyla and Kanaan had problems and Kanaan had claimed more than once that the Colonel was part of the problem, but he never had said what exactly the problem was. Ronon was sure John had kept his distance for the same undefined problem. Did Kanaan know that John and Teyla felt more than friendship for each other?

Ronon didn't think so and he knew that they had never acted on these feelings, if they were even aware of them, which he wasn't sure of. For now he was glad that John, too, seemed to be fed up with Kanaan's absent. It was about time.

"And I'm up, because I want to make sure that Teyla is not alone eating in the mess anymore, Sgt. Bater calls me from now on, as soon as Teyla enters the mess." John finally answered Ronon's first question.

"You call me too." Ronon said grinning.

"That's the plan!"

They rounded the corner to the infirmary to find Jennifer Keller already waiting, arms crossed, face sour.

"I'm outta here." John whispered patting Ronon's arm.

"Doc" He said out loud. "Delivered as promised." He added smiling. "Have a nice day." He turned ready to bolt.

"Not so fast, Colonel." Keller said, her voice arctic. "Care to explain, why you are not sleeping?"

"Had to … do things" John said quickly, not really about to explain to the young doc, what he was up to at this hour.

"Rodney said you still had a headache last night."

John cringed. "Thanks, McKay" he mumbled, glaring at Ronon's smug grin.

"I'm fine, doc." He squeaked, but could tell from the rise of her left eyebrow, that he had chosen the wrong words.

"Oh crap." He mumbled, knowing he was busted.

Ronon, next to him, hid his laugh behind a cough.

"Laugh as long as you can." Keller said her voice still cold. "I was about to release you later today." Ronon swallowed hard. "Now, I'm thinking about the next day after tomorrow, since you cannot be trusted to follow doc's orders."

Now it was John's turn, as he fought to keep his face straight. Keller was a tough cookie, if she wanted to be.

"And to make sure you stay. I'm hooking you up to an IV again." Ronon groaned as he and John followed the doc into the infirmary.

Ronon was ushered to his bed by the night nurse, his face showing his displeasure. His focus snapped to John and Dr Keller. He had worried, when John had stumbled on their way here and was relieved McKay had dished. John's face was bruised and he had a scrap on his cheek, he looked a little pale too, but not the worst to wear.

Ronon closed his eyes and settled back, satisfied that John was checked out, even though his break had earned him more time in the infirmary, he had had a blast.

"Come on doc, I'm fine." John whined as soon as Ronon was out of earshot.

"Colonel" She said, her voice holding a warning. "I know you didn't take your meds and Teyla gave you some from the stash I gave her."

"Didn't you have a date with McKay?" John asked trying to distract the doc and stifled his grin when Keller blushed.

"I had, Colonel, but Lucie woke me when she found Ronon was missing and told me Teyla was here earlier to get some more pills for you, as she didn't trust you to take more."

John sighed and got on the exam bed, to many people would be after him, if he didn't comply and the doc surely was not the one causing him the most trouble.

After 45 minutes of prodding and taking another scan, she was finally satisfied.

"Okay Colonel, still no bleeding and no concussion. The headache should clear, but you should take one of these and sleep for more than 5 hours." She handed John a pack of pills. "If your headache is persistent, I want you to come back tonight."

"Sure thing, doc." John said slipping from the bed.

"I mean it, Colonel. You need to rest. Take a nap today, too."

John nodded again. "I have a few meeting in the morning. I'll take a long nap after that."

"Okay, but if you don't, I'm taking you off duty." Jennifer said, she had a bad mood this morning, but she worried for her friends.

On his way out, John quickly stopped at Ronon's bed, but Keller had been true to her threat and the Sateadan sported an IV and was deep asleep. 'Probably sedated' John thought grinning he padded the big man's leg and said a quite good night, before heading out.

Teyla gaze travelled to the mess entrance yet again. She tried to stifle her excitement. John had shown up yesterday every time, Teyla had been in the mess and this morning for breakfast, too. She wondered what was going on.

John had kept his distance, ever since she had returned with Kanaan from New Athos, after she had posed as a queen. Not that she could blame him, Kanaan had been hostile that day and John had taken the blame on himself for what was going on between her and Kanaan. Not that he was to blame.

Kanaan was the one who had decided to leave and suddenly be the center of the world. Though things between her and Kanaan had been over that day, she too had kept away from John, hoping it would help Kanaan to calm, but it hadn't. Kanaan had fled whenever he could and Teyla had been fed up to come home and find her son being in someone else's care, but his father's. So she had not asked him to come back to Atlantis again, but even on New Athos Kanaan had given their son to Halling or one of their friends to be looked after.

She hadn't called him on it yet. She had briefly talked to him, the day before Michael had invaded the city, but not since then. There was nothing to talk about anyway. At one point she would have to tell John and the others, that Kanaan would not come back, not even for his son.

Teyla was glad that John seemed to have decided to end their self-imposed distance.

Torren squealed in her arms and Teyla look down at her son, realizing he had lost his favorite stuff toy, an airplane John had given him. She looked back and saw it close to the kitchen door. Torren gave another gurgled protest, waving his arm.

"Alright" Teyla said smiling to him and moved away from the line. She quickly walked over and strode to the door where the toy had landed.

"Yes Colonel, Miss Emmagen has just arrived."

Teyla stiffened, hearing her name.

"Yes, sir. She and the baby are alone"

What was going on?

"Till later, sir."

"Wouldn't it be easier for the Colonel to just ask Teyla to call him, when she goes to the mess?" Another voice asked.

Teyla felt bad for eavesdropping, but seemed unable to move.

"Colonel Sheppard asked me to call him when Teyla enters the mess and that is what I do. The Colonel has a lot of things to do and maybe he has not always the time to call her." The first voice stated.

"Oh" the second said. "But only when Kanaan is not with them?"

"Think he found out that Kanaan doesn't like him?" The answer to that question was silent.

"Wonder why?"

"The Colonel and Teyla have been friends ever since we came here." The first voice started. "When my girlfriend would work this close with him, I would be having a hard time too. The man is just too handsome for his own good."

Teyla finally was able to break free. Her mind was reeling John wanted to be close; she had guessed that much, but now she had it confirmed and she was stunned to what length he had gone. Had the feelings she had gotten from him been more than just wishful thinking. Ever since Kanaan had told her that John loved her, she had tried to read it, but had been afraid, it was her mind tricking her, in giving in to her dreams.

"Hey Teyla" John's cheerful voice hauled Teyla from her racing thoughts.

"Hey there short stuff." With that John pulled TJ in his arms, placing a big kiss on the boy's cheek who squealed in delight.

Teyla could only watch in stunned silence. Was Kanaan right did John feel more for her that friendship.

"Hey, you lost your plane." John stated looking down at the floor. Teyla snapped from her musings again. She quickly bent down and picked up the toy.

"Yes he did." Teyla said and held the plane to Torren who grabbed it snuggling it close to his chest.

"God, I'm hungry." John stated getting in line.

Teyla followed suite. She didn't dear trying to read John now. They were still in line for their meal, but they just took one tray for all three of them.

Teyla had wanted to call John on what she had heard, but they weren't even thru the line completely when Rodney and Jennifer showed up with Ronon in tow. She and John went for their usual table and settled for the usual easy conversation.

Teyla watched John, as he happily shared some of his meal with Torren, who had started on solid food last month. When everyone seemed busy she closed her eyes and opened her mind. She was surprised how easy she got a picture of John. She felt love, for her son and regret and worry, feelings that mirrored hers when it came to her son. Her focus snapped back to the real world when she felt a hand to her arm.

John was laughing at something Rodney or Ronon had said. Jennifer looked at her worried, her hand still on Teyla's arm. Teyla shook her head at the questioning look from Jennifer, smiling, telling her she was fine. They were half thru their meal when Carson with Dr. Porter joined them as well as Lorne and Teldy.

"Teyla?" John asked quietly using the distraction on the table.

Teyla turned from listening to Jennifer, Ann and Alison. "Hum?"

"Do you mind if I take TJ with me, for the afternoon?"

Teyla was surprised at his request, but nodded. John smiled and turned to the men.

"Okay, guys I'm done. I'll see you later." John said getting up, placing Torren on his hip. Teyla's hand shot out to grab John's free arm to stop him from taking their tray. "You do not have to do everything. I'll clean up." She simply stated.

"Thanks" he smiled back.

Teyla reserve cracked. How could she have been this blind? John was giving her time, for herself and he thanked her for cleaning away the tray, they both had their food on.

"I'll pick you up for dinner; there should be enough diapers and food in the baby bag in my office, Kyra has stocked it yesterday."

Teyla nodded dumbly. He hadn't taken care of Torren in quite some time, but he still had a diaper bag in his office and had asked Kyra to stock it? Teyla was amazed, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

"Okay" was all she managed to say, before he said goodbye and held Torren to her to say goodbye too.

Torren giggled when John took his arm and waved it to the rest as a last goodbye.

Teyla felt Torren's happiness float over the room and watched her son be carried away, knowing he was safe and content. She turned back to the others at the table, joining back in the conversation and trying to figure out what to do with her sudden free afternoon.

"John what are you doing?" Teyla couldn't believe it. She was too stunned to move. She felt his own surprise at his actions. His face was flushed, but his face was determined.

"As I told you" he paused, looking up from opening the next drawer, in his search for TJ's clothes. "You either pack TJ's bag for a sleep over or I pack it. You are going to ladies night and do whatever you do." He turned back to the drawer to open the next.

"Stop" Teyla almost yell in panic, the next drawer held her night clothes and undergarments. "I pack it." She quickly stepped to his side. Steering his hand away from the drawer and to her relieve he stepped back and moved over to TJ's playpen in the middle of the room.

"Hey pal, you wanna sleep at your Uncle John's place tonight? So mummy can have her ladies night and get drunk?" John asked the baby. TJ squealed and giggled, his arms snatching up at the sight of John. John chuckled too and picked the boy up.

"I take that as a yes." He said cuddling the boy.

"John, this is really not necessary." Teyla tried once more, but knew it was hopeless. John turned and Teyla caught a glimpse of tenderness in his eyes that had nothing to do with her son.

'I love you' the words reverberated in her mind and she froze once more. She had heard them so clearly, that John could have said them out loud, but he hadn't. Unaware of what had just happened, John snapped the bag from Teyla's grasped. Suddenly Torren's happy face was an inch from hers.

"Say good night to your mom." John told the baby who just giggled.

"And don't even think about coming back early. McKay enabled my door for you, so you can come in whenever you want to." He told Teyla once more. Teyla managed to shake off her astonishment enough to kiss her son goodbye and say good night to John before he was gone, leaving Teyla to prepare for ladies night.

Something had changed since the day Michael had invaded the city and more than Teyla had ever dared to hope. John helped taking care of Torren on a daily base now. He never asked about Kanaan anymore and she never said anything about it, happy to leave thing as they were.

John still kept a tight lid on his feelings, but Teyla knew that with time she would be able to get behind the wall John had erected around him, but she also knew she had to be careful and not to rush things. He was a private person and talking about his feelings still was difficult for him. Time and Torren would help with that. Unconsciously John never hid his feeling from her son.

Like so often now Teyla did a little detour after ladies night. She had discovered, that over the past month John had gotten so used to her visiting his quarters at night, when Torren slept over, that he didn't wake anymore, when she got in, as long as she was alone.

Jennifer had been with her once and John had woken before they had even been thru the door.

Teyla settled on the bed next to the man that held her heart tight in his grasped without knowing it. One day she would tell John that she loved him and then she would fess up that she always stopped at his quarters after ladies night, watching him sleep and checking on her son.

She wondered if he too felt her, unconsciously and if that was one of the reasons that he didn't wake anymore. She stroke his hair from his face placing a soft kiss on John's forehead, before getting up and walking into her own room, to her own bed dreaming of what the future might hold for her and John.


	3. Chapter 3 And so it begins

Thanks to my wonderful Beta Kariesue. You are my saving grace.

Posting will take some time due to reworking. I want you to enjoy what you read.

The first part is once more taken from SGA, directly from the episode Enemy at the Gates. I do not own any rights.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

And so it begins …

"Nice view." John said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, yes it is." Woolsey's answer was met with silent agreement as the people on the balcony enjoyed the view a little longer.

John looked down at Teyla next to him; her arms were crossed in front of her, as were his in front of him. He wondered why she was so tense. He knew why he had crossed his arms, to keep his urge to touch her at bay. Over the last months it had become harder and harder to hide his feelings for her.

_She is probably worried about her people and Kanaan_ John thought after a moment.

Woolsey had told him that Kanaan had stayed behind on New Athos. Not that John was surprised; the man had barely been on Atlantis for many months now.

Why Woolsey had asked him to talk to Teyla about her return to Pegasus though was beyond John. He so didn't want to have to broach that topic.

He couldn't lose her. Not when things were progressing in his way.

He felt a stab of guilt. He had three weeks, maybe four, before one of the Earth ships would be fit to return to Pegasus. He had to use this time. He knew he was selfish but maybe, just maybe he would be able to keep her then.

"Okay Ronon, time to get back to the infirmary." Carson finally broke the silence and John's musing.

He looked at Ronon who looked ready to jump the doc. John had to stifle his chuckle, but couldn't keep his amusement from showing on his face.

Ronon opened his mouth probably to give a smart retort, but seeing the doc's determined face, Ronon quickly swallowed whatever he had wanted to say, nevertheless the big man grumbled and growled when Amelia led him back to the infirmary with Carson in tow.

Teyla and John exchange an amused glance as they turned back to enjoy the view a little longer, arms still crossed.

"Dr McKay, could you join me in the control room? The SGC would like to have an exact evaluation and prognosis about the needed repairs," Woolsey asked after a few moments.

"I have to go, too," Jennifer said nodding at Rodney.

John looked at Teyla who nodded at him to go too. She wanted to stay a little longer. He turned around, but was stopped by Woolsey.

"Take your time Colonel. I'll call you if you are needed." John nodded and turned back to stand beside Teyla again, this time his arms resting against the railing.

He looked at her again but her eyes were focused on the view again. After a moment his thought started to stray again and he subconsciously leaned closer to Teyla.

He couldn't keep Teyla from returning to her home. He loved her too much to be this selfish. Deep down he was sure Teyla would want to return home, to her people and Kanaan, so her family was united again. Not that Teyla had spent much time with them over the last months still she had chosen him.

Kanaan was helping to rebuild the Athosian settlement and planting crops, at least that was what John had made himself believe, everything else would stir hope in him and he had a hard enough time as it was to keep his feelings buried.

Woolsey had informed him that he had offered for Teyla to stay in Pegasus, but she had declined which had confused John to no end.

John loved Teyla, he had for a long time and realizing he had blown any chances with her had hurt. After the first shock of her living her life without him had passed; he had realized that he had been a jerk; he knew it was his own fault. He never had made his feelings known and now that it was inappropriate he had a hard time fighting them.

How could he think things would never change and that he had all the time in the world? He had taken her for granted and had put everything before her.

After he had realized what he had done, by directing his anger about himself at her, he had tried to set things right between them and to at least recue their friendship, because that was all he had left. He had pushed his feelings aside; Teyla had needed him as a friend, not the lovesick and jealous jerk he had been.

Kanaan and her people had been gone and Teyla had no one to turn to, apart from him, when she needed to be held or comforted while being pregnant and alone. Ronon and Rodney were not really an alternative.

If he was honest, he had hoped he would get another chance, not that he would have tried anything. Not as long as he didn't know what had happened to the man she had chosen. Then Kanaan had been on the ship and he had needed to rescue him for Teyla and her newborn son and his chances had been blown out of the window once again.

Again their friendship had taken a blow; her inner conflict and indecision about rejoining the team had set him on edge and he had feared to lose her indefinitely. At one point he had lost his temper and snapped at her, but once again they had managed to reconcile.

When Kanaan had started to stay away after her transformation into a Wraith queen, John had snapped and had taken things over for as long as she had needed to be in the infirmary.

Teyla had gone after Kanaan again and brought him back, but again it hadn't taken long for Kanaan to stay away.

John had kept his distance, feeling that Kanaan didn't want him close to his family, but the longer Kanaan was gone the more his resolve had crumbled. He never had given her a choice; he had never made any advances.

No, he had pushed her away, looking for short adventures with other women to stall his growing feeling for Teyla over the years. Thinking it was the best for them, relationships were hard work for him, he often had trouble voicing his thoughts and feelings and Teyla was too important to him to screw up their friendship.

Then Michael had invaded Atlantis and Kanaan still had stayed away. John couldn`t understand, that after all that had happened Kanaan still had not come back. He would have never stayed away that long voluntarily.

John had been fed up with the man and decided to step in and to do everything he could to make sure Teyla would stay.

He had promised her long ago that she had a family on Atlantis as had her son now it was time to prove it too.

John knew she was too proud to admit that she needed help or ask for support, so he had started to show up whenever she was in the mess, to eat the meal with her and Torren. It hadn't taken more than one meal for the rest of the team to follow. It was like before and John had found he had missed spending time with Teyla.

He smiled to himself when he remembered Teldy inform him that the ladies would meet the next night and that Teyla already had declined. He had gone to Teyla and had made her have fun with her friends.

_I love you_ he had said silently in his mind that day. John wished saying the words out loud would be as easy as saying them in his mind.

The next time he had come the bag had been ready.

By now John was much more involved than he had planned on and at times he felt guilty for being glad Kanaan was gone so much and give him the chance to step in for the man this often.

John supported Teyla as much as he could. He had pretty soon found out that he liked to spend so much time with Torren and the boy seemed to enjoy the time, too.

He and Teyla had found their old comfort level again, sparring, movie nights. John wondered if it hadn't been inevitable, Ronon and Rodney both had girlfriends and John and Teyla had been left.

The truth was that the two spent more time together with Torren alone, than together with the rest of their team. Most evenings just had Teyla and John doing something together, watching a movie, taking a walk and so on.

John had realized that he was too involved when TJ had called him 'dada' two days ago. He was just glad that no one else had heard it as John had been taking a walk with the boy alone in the vast corridors of Atlantis. The thought of TJ brought a wave of desperation over him. Would he see the boy again?

He had no rights and even though at times he pretended to be, he was not TJ's father or Teyla`s partner, though both had a firm grip on his heart. He loved them.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

John was unaware of Teyla turning to him and watching him now.

For many years she had hoped that John would make a move, to show her that he felt more for her than friendship, but he hadn`t and when Kanaan had, she had been flattered by his attention. Old feelings had flared up and one thing had led to another.

The ability to sense the Wraith had made them special as children and had brought them together as friends then, he understood what it meant to be different, but that alone hadn't been enough to create a lifelong bond, like they had thought and in the end it had set them apart.

Kanaan had been afraid of the way she had learned to use her gift and after his experience with Michael it had made him even more uncomfortable that Teyla was willing to tap into her heritage so willingly.

She and Torren had become a constant reminder of his transformation and helplessness. Though Teyla knew Kanaan loved Torren, he was afraid of his own son and the strength his son possessed.

Teyla and Kanaan had many discussions and in the end fights about things. She had offered for him to talk to the successor of her friend Dr. Heightmeyer, but in the end she had realized that he blamed the Lanteans for what had happened and didn't want their help. He wanted something back Teyla couldn't return to him, nobody could.

So she had let him go, fed up with his attitude. She never would go after him again.

John didn't know that, she had never told him or the others that Kanaan was gone for good. They all thought that Kanaan would come back or she would leave to be with him. Jennifer and Halling were the only two that knew.

Teyla would not live with her people again and Kanaan would not be at her side again. Halling had understood on Atlantis Torren was safe. And over the years Atlantis had become her home and her team had become her family. Teyla's life was here now.

"You were born for more, not to be a farmer or hunter." Halling had told her. "Our people have become few and many are discussing Mr Woolsey's offer to return to the city of the Ancestors or even to Earth. We will see what the next seasons will bring and then we will make a final decision. Your home is Atlantis and your son is already used to living with the Lanteans. He may be the first of many to go a new way."

Teyla turned to look back at the bridge giving John time to think and to think some more for herself.

John was now a constant presence in her mind. She didn't know how that could be. John had always been able to define a wraith queen, but she could feel him. She had finally accepted that John harbored deep feelings for her and with that, that she actually was able to connect to his mind and read his feelings. She was still hesitant and only the spike of very strong emotions reached her.

She knew she needed to tell him soon and maybe talk to Jennifer or Carson. She knew John would not be happy about it, but she hoped it would not put a damper on their growing relationship.

She thought back to the time, she had told him that she was pregnant. It had taken quite a while for him to come around afterwards again, but in the end he had been the one who had once again moved the world for her and had held her up.

It had been in Michael's grasp that she had finally admitted to herself that John was the man she truly loved, but she was afraid that he wouldn't love her back, but she also had started to understand that he would never approach her directly.

She had felt John the moment he had set foot on the ship, his mind and feelings had been a strong presence in her world all of a sudden. He had come for her and not even the fact that he was injured had stopped him. She had been shocked to find out the true extent of his injuries and the ordeal he had lived through afterwards.

He had never told anyone of what had truly happened when he had been sent to the future, but Teyla had set her mind to it and one of these days he would tell her and not only about that. Over the last few months she had watched John closely and had learned even more about him. One was that if gently pressed he would open up and that his eyes were the mirror to his soul, but only to her. She knew she had started to tear down the wall; he had firmly built around him to protect his heart.

That day when he had brought her home had been the first time she had really looked at him and she had felt his love. She hadn't realized it then and after they had returned she had been too busy with Torren, Kanaan and her people to think about it. When she had seen John, it usually had been in the mess or in a briefing, they had rarely been alone, John had been like a whisper in her mind then and the outside noise had overshadowed him. Lately she had started to think back over the month and had started to see things with different eyes.

His true feeling for her had been brought to the surface shortly after Michael had invaded the city. He had started to seek her out, including her and Torren in his daily life again, willing her to feel at home. Teyla had felt that her family was back together then and that her son was truly blessed.

It had been the beginning of their journey and Teyla was sure where it would end. Still she had been unsure and scared thinking she was just wishing for John to feel that way.

The day all doubts about his feelings for her had been removed had been a Friday. It had become a habit that once a week she would meet with her friends for girl's time, but since Kanaan had left she hadn't joined them. This week they had decided to meet on a Friday to watch episodes of an earth show called _Sex and the City_.

She would have loved to learn more about social life on earth, but she didn't want to spoil their fun by having to bring Torren with her. So she had resigned herself for another night of meditation.

She had known John was at her door before he had even used the chimes. He had forced her to go.

Since that day their bond had grown. In the mess they sat next to each other with Torren in between. They would take turns feeding him and make plans for the day or evening as they spent almost every free minute with the other.

She knew John had mixed feelings about the situation, on the one hand he was glad and on the other he felt guilty. She guessed it had something to do with Kanaan.

He knew he was not Torren's father, but she knew he wished he were.

At the moment she felt his fear of losing her and Torren. She was glad that she could ease his mind, because she would tell him now that Kanaan would not come back into her or Torren's life. She knew that they needed to take one step at a time to become the family she hoped they would be one day.

She sighed at the thought. Being a family with John would change many things, but she was willing to do whatever was needed. She wanted to be with John, really be with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

John looked at Teyla again and realized that she was lost in her own thoughts. Four more weeks he thought sadly.

Four more weeks and they would be gone. He wasn't sure that was true though and in some dark corner of his mind he hoped that over the past months, he had shown her that he was here for her and that he wanted her here.

He was no good expressing his feelings, he had told her that once before. But he had tried and he had gotten the suspicion that Teyla had somehow in the past year learned to see through him. He hoped she had, he wanted to make it work.

He still was afraid, he had been a failure as husband that first time, but things were different with Teyla, she knew him, had seen him at his best and worst. She knew what he did and what he had been thru. She never lingered or forced him to talk about things he wasn't willing to share. Okay maybe sometime but she did it in a way he was comfortable with.

Kanaan didn't deserve her or TJ. John sighed, he had no rights. He looked at Teyla again. He would do anything to make her happy.

He had been only slightly surprised about Ronon's answer when he had been promised to get him home. Ronon's home was now with his team and Atlantis as were John's. Now he hoped for an answer that would surprise him even more, but he was already beginning to collect the pieces of his breaking heart and put it back together if it was even possible.

There was no other way. He had to do what was right for her and that was to bring her back.

"I'll make sure to bring you home," he said in a low voice, as he looked straight ahead a moment longer, before he found his strength and turned to face Teyla. "Back to your people and Kanaan." He added.

Teyla snapped back to reality hearing John's vow and feeling the pain swinging with it. She looked at him with a frown on her face. His eyes were full of pain as if she had already decided to leave.

"Do you want us to leave?" Teyla asked sure that if he spoke the truth now, they could take another step towards being more then friends.

"NO." The answer came so fast and forceful that Teyla jumped a little in surprise.

John blushed and Teyla knew he was as surprised as she was that he had found it in him to be honest without thinking about the consequences.

John suddenly found his feet extremely interesting.

She turned fully to him and took his hand. It had the desired effect, he looked at her.

"John," she said "I am home."

He looked surprised and Teyla could feel the battle in him, against the uprising hope in his chest.

"Atlantis has been a home to Ronon and me for so long; we did not even think of taking Woolsey's offer to stay behind and I do not plan to leave. Not without you."

John nodded relieved, but then he frowned.

"What about Kanaan?" he asked unsure and Teyla sighed.

"As you know Kanaan and I both have the gift." She started to explain and John nodded, wondering where she was heading with her explanation. "We shared an understanding and that understanding brought us together for a short moment. But that moment has passed and we realized that we now have a very different view of things."

Teyla felt John's feelings explode with hope, relief and guilt again.

John looked at Teyla his feeling in overdrive. This was his chance, the moment he had waited and hoped for. He felt bad for feeling happy that her relationship to Kanaan had failed. He realized that she had not said they were no longer together, just that they saw thing differently.

"You mean you are no longer….?" John wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what Kanaan had been to Teyla.

"Kanaan and I have not had a relationship for many months," she clarified.

John was stunned but this time he was ready for her. He had sworn to himself, when he had woken from his dream, to the harsh reality of the ruins of Michael's compound that if he ever got a chance with Teyla, he would do something about it this time. He had renewed his vow after his run in with the Sakari.

He shuddered involuntarily when the thought about that episode shot thru his mind, but Teyla's warm hand in his grounded him.

"You okay?" Teyla's voice cut into his reminiscing.

"Huh, yeah. Sorry, got lost for a moment." Teyla's face lit up with a smile as if she knew something he didn't.

Having a relationship with Teyla would create all kind of problems. John knew it, but right now he didn't care, so he smiled back at her. He would do whatever it took to be with Teyla. He wanted to be with her and TJ.

"You want to get TJ and have an early dinner?" He asked after a moment. He wasn't sure what else to do right now, but spending time with Teyla sounded like the right thing to do.

"That would be very nice." She answered still holding John's hand.

She felt John's reluctance to let go of her hand and his gaze wandered down to look at where their hands met and connected them. Teyla wondered if he too could feel her reluctance, but she knew they had to let go at some point.

John was still the Military leader and she was still on his team and he still didn't know that Teyla felt as deep as he did.

They had to be professional Teyla knew his military had rules and regulation and those were very strict about relationships. She didn't mind keeping a low profile, if she could be with John she was willing to take the consequences.

She also was excited about the possibilities of exploring their new relationship. They would take one step at a time though. She would leave it to John to set the pace and right now it looked like he needed time to really understand what was going on. She would just give him hints every now and then.

She had hastened things with Kanaan, but then she hadn't seen much of Kanaan since joining the expedition, but she had spent almost every day with John for the past years. She realized that she knew John better than Kanaan. She just hadn't understood it then.

She wondered if things would have worked out differently if Michael hadn't happened, but looking at John walking at her side holding her hand. She knew deep in her heart that one day they would have come together.

He was the other side of her soul.

"We should let go." She stated. John looked around and then nodded before slowly letting go of her hand.

"Yeah you're right." He said looking up, his face open and smiling.

Both felt the loss of their physical connection as they walked further back into the city and the busy corridors together side by side in companionable silence.

They looked like they always did, but things were changing, unknown to the others around them. They had started to walk into the future together not as teammates, but as soulmates.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Earth

Thanks to my wonderful Beta Kariesue. Thank you for your encouragement!

I just wanted to tell you all thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you like it.

In this chapter I move on with what I had hoped for the show to continue like, with the added Sheyla of course. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Welcome to Earth …

"Colonel" Woolsey greeted, inviting Lt. Colonel John Sheppard into his office with a flick of his hand.

"Morning Mr. Woolsey" John greeted back dragging his feet on his way into the office and to the closest chair he could find. He lifted the steaming cup of coffee he was holding to cover the yawn that he couldn't contain any longer.

John had had a late night. Though things had considerably calmed after the first few hours and he had had a relaxing dinner with Teyla, TJ and the rest of his team. The SGC had called late last night to inform them that they had discovered several Darts had made it to Earth, so John had been required to assemble several teams to support the SGC teams. In the end he had sent Major Lorne to coordinate things.

John had thought about going himself but after Teyla's revelation and the fact that Ronon was still off duty he had reconsidered.

John took another sip of his coffee and refocused on Woolsey.

"Sorry" John said after a second yawn found its way to the surface. "What's the big emergency?"

Woolsey looked at John and then too yawned.

"You would think we would get a little more sleep on Earth." He mumbled before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "The IOA has called an emergency meeting."

"Huh?" John perked up. "It's 0415 in the morning."

"Here it is. I have to be at the SGC in one hour."

"What's the big rush?" John asked, worry clear in his voice. "They already decided on our fate?" he added, a sour look on his face.

"That can't be good." He mumbled. He wanted to go back home for many reasons.

"I agree." Woolsey nodded "I had hoped to have a little more time to prepare my arguments for our return."

"You want to get back?" John asked surprised.

"Of course I want to." Woolsey stated. "Atlantis kind of grows on you as well as Pegasus and I strongly believe that we can achieve much more there than here."

John looked at the Atlantis base commander with respect; the man had come a long way over the past year.

"The Wraith know of Earth and its potential as a _feeding ground,_" Woolsey said the last part with disgust clear in his voice.

"They have the time and resources to get here. As long as they fight each other and are on edge due to our interference, we at least have a chance, but if we leave them be, they will join forces and when they get here and they will, they will overrun us with or without Atlantis."

John's eyes widened.

"That's a pretty strong and admittedly dark picture," he said after a moment.

Woolsey nodded.

"Let's hope the IOA sees it the same way, because that's pretty much all I have."

John chuckled, impressed by the determination in Woolsey's voice and remembered the man he had met 3 years ago. At Woolsey's incredulous look John smothered his features.

"Sorry, way too little sleep the last few nights." John stated taking another sip of his coffee.

Woolsey studied the Colonel clearly seeing the signs in his face for lack of sleep. So after a moment he nodded. "I'm sorry to cut another night short for you, but we need to be prepared."

John raised his eyebrow in question.

"We have requests from area 51 and the IOA; they want to send science teams and visitors and all kinds of people. We need a tight cluster for security. I don't want anyone to wander off or be unsupervised."

John nodded his agreement.

"I also want McKay and his teams to start repairs as soon as they can as well, just in case the IOA follows my argument. I want to leave as fast as we can, before they have a chance to rethink or change their mind. I have a meeting scheduled for 0630 hours; you will have to take over. Since I'm not sure when I will be back, you also have to take over the meeting with the coast guard and navy and the one with Landry."

John groaned at the growing list of things that needed to be done.

"I have scheduled a briefing with Lorne and an orientation meeting for the security measures here on Earth." John said knowing he would need help.

"Teyla knows what needs to be done too," Woolsey half asked, half stated, knowing full well that the Athosion was as involved in Atlantis administration as he and Colonel Sheppard and could take over part of the meetings.

At John's nod he added, "She can take over some of the briefings with the IOA and Area 51." John nodded again relieved.

"I'm going to ask her and brief her."

"Good," with that Woolsey dismissed John.

John tried to balance the tray he was holding while opening the door to Teyla's quarters. Teyla and he had exchange their codes to enter the other's quarters quite some time ago, they had found it easier after John had started to take over part of TJ's care. This way Teyla could pick up TJ after ladies night without waking John too much or John could get things he had forgotten.

What John didn't know was that Teyla sometimes sat next to John on his bed watching him sleep.

After leaving Woolsey's office John had decided to get a few other things done, before waking Teyla. He also had taken a little detour over to the mess to get breakfast for him, Teyla and TJ. This way he could spend a little time with her alone today. He had also asked Ronon to pick up TJ at 0615 hours and watch the boy for the day.

It took him almost another minute to finally get the door open.

Teyla's room was lit by the soft early morning light coming through the windows. He looked over to Teyla's bed and was relieved to see her still form; he had not woken her coming in. He moved further into the room and placed the tray on the table.

As soon as he had put the tablet down a soft whispered "Dada" drew his attention to the bed in the far left corner of the room. TJ was standing in his bed grinning at John.

"Hey there, buddy." He whispered back moving to the corner and lifting the boy up, placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

Torren giggled and John remembered that he wasn't shaved yet. He chuckled too and settled the boy on his left hip.

"You are up awfully early, today." John looked over at Teyla again and then at TJ. "You know what, we let mommy sleep a few more minutes and I'll get you ready for today. You okay with that?"

TJ grinned at John grabbing for his dog tags. John took that as a yes.

John got fresh clothes for the boy and moved into the adjoining bathroom. While cleaning and changing the boy, John told TJ that Uncle Ronon would come by later and spend the day with him.

"Dada" TJ exclaimed again. John groaned, how was he supposed to make the boy stop when every time TJ called him Dada his heart burst with joy?

John picked TJ up holding him away a little, inspecting if everything was how it was supposed to be.

"See, you are ready and mommy could sleep a little longer."

"And she really appreciates it."

John pulled TJ to his chest afraid to drop the boy, startled by Teyla's sleepy voice.

"Though I was not aware I needed to get up early this morning."

John turned to look at Teyla standing in the door. "Morning Tey…" John trailed off stunned by the sight that greeted him. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but surely not the sight that greeted him.

Teyla stood in the door her hair tousled, her face showing that she had just woken. His gaze traveled further down. She wore a tight fitting top. Putting emphasis on her front her arms were crossed under her breasts and John quickly needed to concentrate on something else as the sight of her chest sent spikes of desire through him.

"Are those my boxer shorts?" he blurted out his gaze having travelled to Teyla's bottom clad in very familiar boxer shorts with toy airplanes printed all over them. His eyes snapped to Teyla's face.

She smiled at him, amusement written all over her face. "I hope you don't mind," she said in a voice John could only describe as seductive.

John refrained from looking down again his gaze fixed on her face which didn't really help. Was she flirting with him? John gulped trying to find his voice.

Before he could find it however TJ twisted in his grasp. "Mama" he squealed in delight one hand twisted with John's collar and dog tags, the other stretched out to get hold of Teyla.

"Good morning precious." She smiled at her son taking his hand as she stepped closer stopping just inches away from John.

John's heart started to frantically beat in his chest and John was sure Teyla could hear it. She leaned in placing a soft kiss on TJ's cheek.

John watched her closely wondering. She turned her face to him.

"Good morning John." She said in a sultry voice and then did something John might have dreamed of many times but never dared to hope for or even expect. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, but enough to throw John off.

"Morning" John mumbled after he had regained some of his composure.

Teyla chuckled satisfied, now she and John were on the same page. She knew that he wished for their friendship to change and now he knew she was a willing participant.

TJ's "hunry" broke the moment between the two adults and John had to chuckle. He shifted his gaze to Torren who looked at him wide eyed.

"Time to feed the tiger," John said amused, tickling TJ. "I brought breakfast," he said looking back at Teyla, a smile on his face.

Teyla too smiled "I already saw. Give me ten minutes," she said.

"Take your time," he said using her distraction to place a kiss on her cheek. "We set the table." He said as he walked out of the bath satisfied with the knowledge that he had the same goofy grin on his face as Teyla had on hers.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stood in the door watching John and TJ at the table. John had already started feeding her son, but Teyla didn't mind. John was talking to TJ again. Teyla couldn't believe how lucky she was. She walked into the room and John turned to her as she sat down opposite of him.

"Thank you, for all this." Teyla indicated the food and tea on the table. "It is a nice way to be woken by the smell of Athosian tea."

John chuckled. "I thought if I had to wake you I could at least bring breakfast and of course your favorite tea."

Teyla nodded and filled plates for her and John.

"Has something happened?" she asked after eating in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Mr Woolsey had to attend a meeting with the IOA at the SGC."

"Oh," Teyla frowned and John nodded.

"The thing is that he had no clue when he would be back and I have to take over."

Teyla nodded.

"I know your schedule for today," she added.

"I could use your help." He added his puppy dog look for good measure.

Teyla nodded again smiling. "You have it."

John sighed relieved. They spent the next thirty five minutes going over their schedule and discussing who would take over which task.

"Uh, Ronon should be here any minute. I asked him to take care of TJ for the day. I was not sure if Kyra came with you," he explained unsure if he had overstepped his bounds.

"I'm so…" John started when Teyla didn't answer immediately, but Teyla cut him off smiling. "John there is no need to apologize. I know Kyra has enough to do and Ronon is still on light duty, so it was the best choice."

John nodded relieved turning to Torren.

"Hey, buddy, you ready to spend the day with Uncle Ronon? We should pack some toys." TJ looked at John and pouted.

"Dada" he exclaimed and John froze unsure what to do. To his chagrin the traitorous happy smile wanted to break through and he blushed trying to hide his enjoyment of Torren calling him Dad.

"Dada, day!" TJ demanded again stretching his arms in John's direction to get to him. John felt Teyla's hand settle on his arm and looked at her. Her face was turned to Torren, but John felt that Teyla was nervous too, her features softened as she looked at her son and John tried to stifle his disappointment.

Teyla took a deep breath hoping John would be okay with what she was going to do, but Torren needed a Dad, his own father was clearly not willing to fill that role anytime soon and the feelings she got from John stated that he wanted it; at least she hoped she was reading him right. Suddenly she was unsure.

She settled her hand on John's arms, but to her chagrin it didn't reassure him, that however assured her. She took her strength from her contact with John.

"Torren," she said her voice firm. "Your Daddy has to work today, but you will have lots of fun with your Uncle Ronon and I'm sure Daddy will try and see you a few times today and we will both pick you up tonight for dinner."

Teyla had no idea what to make of the feelings she got from John and that made her nervous again, had she been wrong. Had she blown everything, would he retreat into his shell?

John was overwhelmed, joy, worry and confusion all crushing down on him. Would he be a good father? What about Kanaan? Did Teyla really want him to be TJ's dad or had she just said it to appease him?

"Teyla," again he was cut off this time by the door.

"I'll get Torren's things," Teyla said turning her face away from John so he wouldn't see her eyes tear up.

John picked up Torren and walked to the door.

"Hey, Chewie," he said in his chipper voice, but Ronon immediately picked up on the tension in the room and raised his eyebrow. John shook his head.

"Morning, Ronon," Teyla greeted handing him Torren's bag. "Thank you for caring for Torren today."

"I'm bored anyway. You okay?"

Teyla nodded.

John lifted Torren. "Okay Buddy, I'll try to come by soon, be a good boy for Ronon." He placed a kiss on the boy's cheek and held him so Teyla too could say goodbye too. Teyla quickly said goodbye and placed a kiss on TJ's other cheek.

Teyla walked back into her quarters while John answered a few questions Ronon seemed to have. Teyla heard the door close, but didn't turn around, she was busy cleaning the table and she wasn't sure if John had in the end left with Ronon, she didn't know what to do if he had.

John walked over to Teyla; he needed her to understand that he wanted to be TJ's Dad as much as he wanted to be with her. But what about Kanaan? Teyla jumped slightly when John touched her arm. She couldn't help the traitorous tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sor…" This time John cut her off kissing the tear away and then pulling her into his arms.

"Never doubt that I will be here for you or Torren, no matter what he calls me. I would love to be TJ's dad," he said. "If that is what you really want."

Teyla only nodded her head and then buried her face into John's chest letting her tears flow, happy tears now.

John stiffened; first Teyla though it was because of his usual awkwardness, but then his hand flew to his ear.

What was it with these interruptions today? He kept one arm around Teyla and this way Teyla close while he gave his short answers to the questions. Teyla looked up at him smiling her head resting on his shoulder.

"We have a lot to speak about," he stated with a smirk looking down at her.

Teyla couldn't help but chuckle knowing how much he loved to talk about feelings. At John's glare she sobered and nodded.

"We will talk about this," he said sternly wanting Teyla to know that he wasn't planning on his strategical retreat. "But we have a lot of things to do today," John said again placing a kiss on Teyla's forehead.

"We will take our time," Teyla confirmed.

John felt himself relax, the tension from before gone from him and Teyla. He let go of Teyla.

"We are needed in the control room. Why don't you freshen up and I'll clean up while waiting for you?" John said starting to fill the tray with the dishes he had brought for breakfast.

Teyla nodded again.

Ten minutes later they walked through the hallways and Teyla couldn't help her face showing her happiness as she and John walked side by side to the control room and into their new shared life.

"Woolsey isn't back?" Rodney asked sitting down between Jennifer and Carson.

John looked up at the newcomer noticing Rodney's tray loaded to capacity. He threw a quick glance at Ronon who smirked back, but before either could say something Teyla answered "He has yet to return." John nodded.

A squeal from TJ drew John's attention back to the little boy. The day had been long and they were having a very late dinner today so TJ was quite hungry and demanding as he too was tired.

John himself was dog tired, he was tired enough to have lost his appetite. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept for more than a couple of hours at a time, but he guessed it was some time last week.

TJ looked expectantly at John, mouth wide open, but apparently John still took to long. TJ's arms started to wave in protest. "Dada," TJ whined trying to grab for his spoon.

John evaded TJ's arms and quickly deposited the contents of the spoon in his son's mouth. John froze for a second when he realized what TJ just had called him yet again and then a big grin spread on his face. His son, Teyla had allowed it today and TJ had just made it official.

John's head snapped up, he had just remembered that he was sitting in the mess and TJ's exclamation of Dada had been loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. He looked into the stunned faces of his friends. Rodney's fork was frozen midway to his mouth hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. Carson and Jennifer gawked at him too. Ronon was the only one lounging in his chair, arms crossed behind his head a big grin on his face.

"Dada" TJ protested yet again and John quickly turned back again.

"Here you go," he told TJ.

"You knew," Rodney suddenly accused and John looked up confused. Rodney's gaze was fixed on Ronon however.

"What?" John asked confused looking at the others at the table who shrugged.

Suddenly Rodney snapped his fingers, raising an accusing index finger at Ronon. John watched the scene unfold with amusement and confusion.

"You trained him," Rodney accused "You watched him all day. You cheated," Rodney exclaimed triumphant. Watching John feed another spoon to Torren. "Wait, why are you so cool?"

John looked up.

"It's not the first time he called me Dada, Rodney and Ronon didn't train him. TJ is calling me Dad…" TJ used that moment for another show of what seemed to be his new favorite word, "Dada."

"For a few days now."

"Great," Rodney grumbled sarcastically.

The conversation took an abrupt turn when Jennifer suddenly asked Rodney how much he had lost and what the bet was exactly.

John was mildly shocked to learn that his friends had started to make bets, but also relieved that they were not unsettled by that change. A look at Teyla confirmed she too was relieved. John wondered if their friends would still be this relaxed if they realized the other subtle change in his and Teyla's relationship.

John thoughts were interrupted by a mighty yawn erupting from his throat, that even surprised him.

He felt Teyla's gaze burning in his back, but ignored her for now.

TJ mimicked John's yawn and John had to chuckle as well as the others at the table. After a few more spoons TJ started to nod off and John pulled him into his lap, listening to the conversations around him content.

"Colonel, you need something to help you sleep?" Carson asked in a low voice with a hint of worry in it.

John shook his head, but before he could say anything to it Teyla did. "It would help, if John is not woken in the middle of the night all the time." she stated and John grinned at her, she had talked to Jennifer who sat next to Carson, obviously listening in and deciding to defend him. Rodney and Ronon were still bickering unaware of the topic.

"That would help," John agreed. "Let's hope Woolsey comes back soon, so I might be able to get a full night's sleep. It was a busy few days."

"Yeah I'm a little worried," Carson admitted. "It can't be good that they wanted to see him this fast."

John shook his head. "It's too early to jump the gun. Woolsey actually wants to get back and he has some pretty thriving arguments."

Ronon and Rodney had actually started to pay attention at one point and Rodney confirmed that all the fixing his teams were completing was to ensure that they could fly back soon.

Carson relaxed a little hearing this.

John felt TJ snuggle into him and enjoyed the weight of the little boy against him. John must have nodded off too because suddenly Teyla's hand was on his tight.

"I think it is time to get Torren into bed, do you agree John?" She asked and John nodded relieved for the excuse Teyla had presented him with; it was still way before midnight and he had already nodded off which was a first for him. Carson and Jennifer would probably drag him off to the infirmary within seconds if they had caught him dozing like this, to make sure he actually slept a good eight hours as if that was possible in the always busy infirmary.

The couple said good night and left their friends to finish their own meals.


	5. Chapter 5 Time table

I wish everyone a belated Happy Thanksgiving. I'm so sorry it took so long. Things are crazy right now.

I hope you like where I'm going. Posting will take some time, as I'm still busy rewriting.

Have fun!

Chapter five

Time table

John watched TJ settle into deep sleep, Teyla at his side. He had his arm around her shoulders. He really liked holding Teyla like this. It wasn't as if they hadn't been this close before, they had even hugged each other and each time was ingrained in his memories. But this time he wasn't awkward or stiff, he was relaxed and enjoyed it.

Subconsciously John's head tilted to the side and came to rest against Teyla's, he wanted to have the talk he had promised her, but right on cue another traitorous yawn found its way to the surface.

"You should go to bed," Teyla said nudging him with her shoulder. John lifted his head and nodded yawning yet again.

"I think you're right. What about our conversation?"

Teyla wanted to comfort him, saying that they had a lifetime ahead of them; however experience had told her that life could be over any moment. She didn't doubt that their talk could wait for another day with being on Earth and everything.

"I believe we can wait till tomorrow," Teyla said, "Are you going to have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

John nodded. "I already promised TJ." John yawned again.

Teyla smiled at his drowsiness.

John wanted to really kiss her, but knew if he started now, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he placed another kiss on her forehead. He really could get used to this.

"You are not going to bed, are you?" Teyla asked suddenly, her voice suspicious.

John looked at her, thinking of what to say. "I have to make one more stop to the control room," he admitted finally, at Teyla's glare he quickly added "but I will only stay as long as Teldy needs to give me the latest status reports. I promise."

He smiled charmingly at Teyla hoping to appease her. Teyla only raised her left eyebrow to question his honesty.

"I promise," he said once more, meaning it.

Teyla studied him a moment longer and then nodded. "I will trust you, but if for any reason you are not well rested tomorrow, I will talk to Carson or Jennifer."

John smirked, but nodded, knowing that if he didn't get enough sleep tonight, he probably would spend his next attempt with one of the docs making sure he would not be disturbed.

He kissed her forehead once more and then left.

XOXOXOXOXO

John walked into the almost empty control room, still finding it eerie. The single two SOs looked ready to nod off at any moment. John greeted them and walked up the stairs, amused by the fact that his men at least tried to look more engaged in their admittedly boring task.

There were only two working stations occupied at the moment, too. One tech was watching the life signs detector to make sure no one found the still invisible city by accident and the other tech was at communications though chatter was at a minimum to not draw attention to them. He greeted the two and moved over to the briefing room, after the tech at communications had pointed in that direction.

"Good evening, Major" John greeted Ann Teldy who looked as bored as the SOs.

"Colonel," Teldy greeted back looking up from her task. "I'm just looking over the repair protocols, sir," she informed him.

"Anything interesting?" Colonel Sheppard asked settling his hip against the table.

"Not really, sir," she told him. "The repair teams managed to get a little ahead of their timetables though."

John nodded, "Anything from Major Lorne?"

A smirk rolled over Major Teldy's face and John was immediately alarmed.

"I just talked to him and was going to call you anyway."

"What happened?" John asked worried.

"They are fine," Teldy stated quickly, "but apparently there is a Major Pierce who thinks he is in charge."

John raised his eyebrow.

"They lost two of the Wraith because of this Major and Lorne asked you if you could send Ronon over to help find them. That is if he is cleared for duty yet."

John nodded thoughtful, suddenly he perked up. "Did you say Major Pierce? Do you have the first name?"

Teldy shrugged. "Sorry, sir, don't know. You know the guy?"

"Not sure, I knew a Pierce in flight school," John mused, "I know he made Major about the time I joined the expedition," he shrugged.

"Maybe I'll fly Ronon over myself, to see what the problem is."

"Great, I'll inform the Major."

John shook his head. "Just tell him that Ronon will come tomorrow morning at 0800 hours their time. I have to call the SGC first and clear it with Woolsey."

Teldy nodded. "Oh, right, the new rule."

John smirked again. "Good night, Major," he said.

"Good night, sir."

On his way out he looked at his watch 2315 hours. Hopefully Landry was still at the SGC. John was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn't seeing the tech at communication waving at him.

"Colonel Sheppard." The man finally called to get John's attention.

"Huh?" John's head snapped around to look at the tech.

"I have General Landry on the line for you."

John looked surprise. "Oh, great, I take the call in Woolsey's office," John said, hurrying through controls and over the small balcony.

He refrained from sitting in Woolsey's chair and just stood in front of the monitor that flickered to life almost immediately.

"General Landry," John said, snapping a salute in greeting.

"At ease, Colonel." The General saluted back halfheartedly.

John nodded and eased his stance.

"Did you talk to Major Lorne?" Landry asked without preamble.

"Major Teldy talked to him, sir," John admitted, "he told her that they lost two Wraith and that they need Ronon to help." John refrained from throwing around accusations. "I was thinking of flying him over myself, but I need to talk to Mr Woolsey first," John stated wondering what the General would say.

"I already cleared it with Mr Woolsey. I want you to take over." Landry ordered. "Major Pierce is new at the SGC and I thought it would teach him a lesson to take work with Lorne, but obviously the Major has forgotten the ground rules." Landry sounded angry. "I hoped Pierce would learn to trust Lorne and listen to him, but obviously he thought he would be the better judge to the situations relying on his past experience and having served longer."

John smirked, knowing that you could scratch all your past experiences when you were working for the SGC or Atlantis. Nothing you learned before applied to ninety per cent of the situations thrown at you. You could only hope to make the right decision based on using your skills and common sense or suck it up and listen to a team member, lower ranking or not military at all. In the end it all came to trust and respect and it needed to go both ways.

"Thankfully no one got hurt, but we need to find the Wraith. Mr Woolsey said that Ms. Emmagen is in command."

John nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"FYI. It seems you should know Major Pierce, you attended flight school together and served in Iraq and Afghanistan at the same time."

"Thank you, sir. I remember him," John said trying to hide his displeasure.

Landry nodded once more.

"Good, have a good night, Colonel."

"Good night, General."

John sighed Robert Pierce. The man had been a pain in the ass ever since John had met him. He had been an arrogant and overconfident idiot in flight school and it hadn't changed later making him just more dangerous.

Pierce's family like John's was rich, though the Pierce family was more in politics and military than business. Pierce had used his family's influence to get his way thru school and training. He had tried to befriend John knowing which family he came from, but John had kept his distance and mostly ignored him, not wanting people to know his family was loaded. John didn't get a cent from his father as a disciplinary punishment anyway, but he was okay with that. He had earned a stipend and the rest he worked for. He didn't need much. He wanted to be John and not as PSI John.

That had angered the young Pierce who was used to getting everything he wanted and he had tried to throw John one curveball after another. But John had straight A's and was top of class and outshined Pierce in every course. So his attempts to get John into trouble had usually fallen flat or backfired resulting with Pierce getting into hot water instead. Luckily their ways had parted after the second semester as John had been moved to advanced classes.

John shuddered as the memories of the next time he had met Pierce surfaced. His wife had introduced him to her newest best friend and husband, the then Captain Pierce, in the same time John had made it to Major. That had really pissed off the other officer. After a few months they had met on a tour in Iraq and Pierce had needled John with the knowledge of John's private life he had learned from his wife who had learned it from Nancy. John had ignored him knowing he would be here only for about three weeks.

But then he had seen him again in Afghanistan and to the usual crap he told anyone that wanted to listen. He started to tell a bunch of lies. Since John's marriage had failed and there were no real stories he could tell anymore. John had hated being the center of attention. He just wanted to be left alone and lick his wounds in private.

It had been his mother's death all over again. Everyone wanted to make him feel better and they just made it worse. Talking to his mom had been easy. His father could never be bothered by the unimportance of his sons lives or problems and when he listened or asked it was usually to blackmail his sons later and use his knowledge to get them to do his will. That was the reason John dealt with everything on his own.

John sighed again.

Then he had gotten into trouble for disobeying a direct order. John's CO had already told him that he had done the right thing, but he still had disobeyed, so he was going to get a slap on the hand for that. That had changed when Pierce had started to make a fuss and his superior had needed to step in. John still had gotten off easy in the end.

John shook his head, no time for living in the past. He was Lt. Colonel, had a command and a new family. No matter what Pierce was trying to throw at him this time, it wouldn't matter.

_Time to return to the future_ John decided. He needed to contact Teyla and Ronon.

"Teyla come in," he said into his com.

"Is everything alright, John?" Her concerned voice answered immediately, he wasn't sure but he thought he heard Jennifer in the background.

"Everything is fine Teyla," John said with a smile in his voice. "I just talked to General Landry," he explained. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to cancel our breakfast. Lorne's team had some problems with the Wraith and Landry wants me to take over."

He thought for a moment and acted on his hunch. "Could you ask Keller if Ronon is back on active duty, yet?"

"One moment, John." There was a short pause and some rustling on the other end.

"Good evening, Colonel." Jennifer Keller's voice came over the line.

"Dr Keller" he greeted back.

"As far as I know Carson put Ronon back on duty this evening. He wanted to send the report in the morning."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome."

"Good night."

"Hold on Teyla wants to talk to you again. Good night."

"Thanks doc." It took another moment and John heard Teyla's voice again.

"You need me to come with you and Ronon?" Teyla almost sounded unsure.

"I need you to stay here. I'm sorry, but I don't know when Woolsey will be back and I need someone to keep a cool head and Rodney in check. I really would like to take you with me. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, be careful, John," Teyla said and John knew she was a little disappointed to be left behind.

"I will. Good night Teyla."

"Good night John."

John quickly made the call to Ronon too and explained things to him. When he was done he checked in with Teldy once more, before finally heading for his quarters and bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Teyla, you okay?" Jennifer asked when Teyla heaved a sigh after saying good night to John.

"I have hoped that we would come to rest a little here on Earth, but I find that there is so much going on that it is hard to find time. John has not been able to get a good night's sleep for some nights now."

"I'm pretty sure things will calm down soon, though I'm a little worried at the fact that Woolsey is already gone so long."

"As John said we cannot do anything about it and have to wait."

Jennifer nodded and then snickered "Since we are at the topic of the Colonel. I noticed you two were a lot cozier tonight than usual."

Teyla blushed, but couldn't help grinning. "John and I talked and have found that we are actually both willing to be more than friends," she disclosed.

Jennifer and Teyla had become good friends and Teyla had fessed up about her feelings for John to her some time ago. She had been the one to encourage Teyla to take the first step.

In the end she hadn't needed to as everything had come together by itself and both had taken a step towards the other.

"Did he kiss you?" Jennifer blurted excited.

Teyla chuckled. "He kissed me several times on the cheek and forehead."

"Oh, that is so cute. Not the mouth?" Jennifer sighed.

Teyla nodded. "I took the lead this morning, but it was just a peck and this evening I felt a strong desire. I am not sure we would have been able to stop in that case though and we should first talk things through, but John was very tired and we thought that we would talk tomorrow."

"Has he trouble sleeping?" Jennifer asked immediately theorizing if the Colonel could be sick or something.

"Do not worry, Jennifer," Teyla calmed her friend. "John is fine." She held her hand to stop Jennifer's protests.

"As I stated to Carson and just now, John hasn't slept much due to the events of the past few days and then last night he was needed to perform his duty till late and was woken very early this morning by Mr Woolsey. I'm not sure but I think he only slept a couple of hours. Hopefully he will get more sleep tonight."

"If he doesn't, I'm taking him off duty for 24 hours," Jennifer stated in a caring voice.

Teyla chuckled as she admitted, "I already threatened him with that."

Jennifer chuckled with her friend.

They sat together for a little longer before Jennifer finally said her good night to check on Rodney, knowing he too got sometimes caught up in his work.

XOXOXOXOXO

John jerked awake sure he hadn't slept for more than 5 minutes. He had had the most pleasant dream and was intent on going back to it. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 0445 hours he sank back on his pillows, he still had one hour before he had to get up. He was about to fall back to sleep when he heard the reason he had woken in the first place. He was awake in an instant, snapping his com from its place on the nightstand.

"Sheppard here," he answered his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry to wake you yet again Colonel." Woolsey's voice came over the com. "But I need to brief you before the others on a few urgent matters and before you leave to hunt the Wraith. Please come to the control room as soon as you can."

"Give me ten minutes," John said already getting up.

John groaned; the almost 4 hours sleep he had gotten had done nothing to help. He hadn't been this tired in a long time, not even when he had TJ sleeping in his quarters for 3 nights in a row. Teyla had had the flu and at that time TJ had been teething and had cried away half the night. He had to chuckle when he realized that he couldn't wait to have TJ close and of course Teyla, but her more like he had in his dream just moments ago. John sighed wondering when it would finally calm enough for him and Teyla to talk.

XOXOXOXOXO

John walked through the empty hallways wondering what was going on now. He entered the control room and walked directly up the stairs where he found Woolsey waiting for him. It was almost exactly like the night before; the only difference was General O'Neill who was already in Woolsey's office.

"Good morning, sirs," John greeted entering the office; he refrained from giving a too formal greeting knowing O'Neill would appreciate the sentiment. John noted that both men seemed well rested and was a little jealous, sure he looked as tired as he felt.

"Good morning, Colonel, please sit down."

John tried to gauge the mood in the room, but drew a blank. Who knew that Woolsey had such a good poker face? Then again he was into politics.

XOXOXOXOXO

Thirty minutes later John sat in his office staring at his laptop, his thoughts wandering in every direction. He was glad that he got the chance to see Teyla this morning as Woolsey had called an emergency meeting to inform the rest of senior staff of the news John had just received. John grinned to himself.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't register Teyla enter the room and close the door behind her.

Teyla watched John. He still looked tired and Teyla wondered just how much sleep he had actually gotten. John finally looked up obviously having felt Teyla's eyes on him; a smile broke out on his face upon seeing her.

"Morning" he said in a breathy voice moving back with his chair.

Teyla walked over to him settling on the edge of his table her legs almost touching his. John took her hand and looked around her at the door, realizing it was closed. He looked up at Teyla's face and then at the door again.

Teyla turned to see if someone was at the door; confused by John's behavior, but it had been a ruse. John used her distraction pulling her off balance. She plopped onto his lap and John turned her so her legs fell over the arm if his chair.

Teyla squeaked in surprised. "John." Then she chuckled "What are…" She started to ask, but John cut her off pressing a soft and brief kiss on her lips, her eyes closing immediately.

"Morning Teyla" he said once more after pulling back.

Teyla leaned her head against John's shoulder. Enjoying the closeness and taking in his masculine scent.

"That is a nice way to be greeted in the morning," she stated after a moment of silence.

"I thought that myself yesterday morning, but I also wanted to tell you again how sorry I am to cancel our breakfast."

Teyla leaned back a little and looked at him. "You are forgiven," she said in an amused voice, knowing he was exaggerating, his voice a little teasing.

"I thought about dinner to make up for it," he said after a moment.

"That would be lovely."

"Good." Teyla settled back against John and they sat together for a few more moments enjoying their closeness.

"I'm afraid we'll have to go soon," John said placing another kiss on top of her head, into her hair.

"Humm" Teyla purred nodding her agreement, but stayed where she was snuggled against John. After another minute she finally started to move with a reluctant sigh.

XOXOXOXOXO

Woolsey looked in the tense faces of the people sitting before him. He had his poker face still in place as had Colonel Sheppard who sat next to him on the right side with Teyla, Dr. Carson Beckett and Dr. Radek Zelenka in line to him, on the left side sat Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Jennifer Keller, Ronon Dex and Major Teldy. O'Neil sat at the head.

Woolsey looked back at the pairs closest to him, he knew that Drs. McKay and Keller had been dating quite a while now, but seeing Sheppard and Teyla sit together like that, he started to wonder. Usually Teyla sat next to Keller, but he had noticed that the two teammates had started to continually grow closer over the last months, ever since Kanaan had left Atlantis.

Woolsey was aware that some of the gate room staff had started betting pools. As far as he knew the betting pool of when the Colonel and Teyla would finally get together was quite popular as was the one on when TJ was starting to call the Colonel dad.

Woolsey had been surprised to learn that most of Atlantis were certain the two would become a couple as they were betting on when and not _if_. Though Woolsey was certain nobody knew for sure the status of Teyla's relationship to Kanaan. He pushed his wonderings away and cleared his throat there were other matters he had to attend right now.

"I'm sorry we had to wake you this early, but it was essential to inform all of you before Colonel Sheppard and Mr. Dex leave."

The faces in the room were tight and nervous. Woolsey knew everyone in this room wanted to get back home and home was Pegasus no matter where they were born.

"Since we arrived on Earth thirty six hours ago the IOA has been in constant uproar," he explained. "To make a long and boring story short, the IOA has decided in preservation of the power balance on Earth and its protection, it is essential for Atlantis to be returned to Pegasus as soon as possible."

He made a short pause.

"Furthermore they believe that the expedition should be extended in which ways is to be discussed in the next few weeks." Woolsey finished looking into the stunned faces in front of him.

The room was completely silent.

John felt Teyla's hand on his thigh and quickly looked at her. Her face full of wonder and disbelief. Could it be real? He inconspicuously sneaked his hand under the table and took hold of Teyla's.

"You're kidding, right?" Rodney was the first to break the silence.

"I assure you McKay, it's not a joke." O'Neill threw in.

"They're letting us go, just like that?" Carson too was more than confused.

O'Neill shook his head. "Apparently a few countries started making claims on where Atlantis should be stationed and who will be in charge even before you really touched the water. They figured out pretty quickly that Atlantis on Earth could be really dangerous to the power balance and peace," O'Neill started grinning, "and when Woolsey started to point out that the wraith could unite in their will to find Earth, a few practically panicked and demanded for Atlantis to be returned immediately."

"Good call, Mr Woolsey," Jennifer said grinning.

"Thank god!" Rodney exclaimed and finally the joy about their return broke out around the table, the eight people around the table jumping up hugging each other or clasping on each other's back.

Woolsey too was included and was surprised when Ronon hugged him. He momentarily lost his connection to the floor.

Woolsey inconspicuously had watched Colonel Sheppard and Teyla hug each other too and then lean their foreheads against each other, in the traditional Athosion embrace. The Colonel looked much more relaxed at the intimate touch of Teyla than he would usually, but Woolsey had lost his focus when Ronon had hugged him. He was sure that the two had already been holding hands. He would have to talk to them. He was more than okay with the two having a relationship, hell he had expected it for month now. He would talk to General O'Neil again to make sure no problems would arise later.

"There are still things we need to discuss." Woolsey calmed the group and the people sat down. His gaze fell on Teyla. "Teyla I know you would rather accompany your team since I'm back, but I could use your assistance."

Teyla looked at John and then at Woolsey before giving a short nod. Woolsey noted that her hand was once more under the table, as were both of Colonel Sheppard's.

Teyla felt John squeeze her hand under the table. As if he knew she was worried to let him go alone. She felt silly. John had gone on many missions without her, but this time it was different, this time she would be even more nervous, they needed to talk soon, so she could tell him that she loved him.

She was surprised to not only feel John's physical reassurance, but also his mental. She turned back and gave a short nod to Woolsey in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6 Moment of Shock

Here we go. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for my wonderful beta Kariesue.

Thanks for your reviews I'm glad you guys like it so far.

Chapter Six

Moment of Shock

John left the jumper smiling. He was glad to get out a little even if it was on earth.

Ronon too was in a good mood. He had asked John several times, what was going on between him and Teyla. In the end John had admitted that he and Teyla had talked, but hadn't elaborated any further.

"Finally!" was all Ronon had actually said to it and since then hadn't stopped grinning.

John clipped his P-90 on his vest feeling extremely happy. He couldn't wait to get back home and tell Teyla what he had wanted to, since last night. He had thought long about it the night before, what to say and how much to admit, he didn't want to move too fast. Then he had chuckled about his own silliness as he knew Teyla inside and out as she knew him.

John realized something; Teyla knew him and knew what she was getting. They had shared ups and downs. She knew his flaws. He would give her another fair warning and if she still was willing to be at his side, he would admit his love to her. John was glad they needed to walk a few clicks to reach the command base, giving him the time to think about things a little more.

John held his face into the early morning sun, his thought coming to TJ. He was a little worried as he had promised last night to be there this morning. John usually never left Atlantis without saying a short goodbye to his son, but TJ had still been asleep this morning and John hadn't know he would have to leave last night.

John suddenly realized that he had seen TJ almost every morning for the past months and if he hadn't been there in the morning, he had spent at least one hour with the boy in the evening before leaving.

They reached the edge of the camp and John was pulled from his thoughts.

"Grab Wilkins and Grover; see if you can find a clear trail," John ordered. He wanted to get started right away and return to his family. Ronon grunted his agreement and went off.

John made a beeline for the biggest tent, sure to find the two majors. He actually heard them from outside having a loud discussion. He quickly stepped into the tent.

"What's going on?" he snapped surprised that Lorne who was usually level headed, had let himself been drawn into a shouting match.

"Colonel," John could clearly see relief in Lorne's face and hear it in his voice as he snapped a respectful salute. "Boy, I'm glad you are here, sir," he blurted and John couldn't help grin.

"Nice to be here, I really needed a break from my paperwork. So what's going on? I could hear you outside," John said his voice holding a hint of annoyance at that fact.

Lorne had the grace to look embarrassed so John turned to look at Pierce. The man had been completely quiet till now and sure enough John found the man practically gawking at him. John raised his eyebrow.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," Lorne introduced John.

"Major Robert Pierce," John added.

"Lt. Colonel?" Pierce spat and Lorne's eyes widened in surprise.

John ignored Pierce outbreak as he asked once more. "What is going on here?"

Before Lorne could answer Pierce snapped.

"We followed the Wraith's trail to a cliff. As I tried to explain to the Major, I think we should split up into teams of two and search the forest around it."

John looked at Lorne who rolled his eyes. "Are there caves?" John asked.

"Three, sir," Lorne answered, "all about 10 to 12 feet above ground."

"I want you to recall everyone." Lorne nodded and moved out before Pierce could say anything.

"With all due respect Lt. Colonel," Pierce spat the rank again; "General Landry put me in charge."

"Sir"

John was astounded, not even he had ever managed to make his sir sound this insulting, not that he hadn't tried.

"Yes Major," John stretched the rank, "he did and you screwed up and because of that I'm missing breakfast with my family." John was surprised at himself, but the man annoyed him to no end. "If you want to call him and let him confirm that he sent me here to take over, go ahead call."

John watched with satisfaction when Pierce's eyes bulged at the information of John having a family and being in charge.

"What are my orders? … Sir?" he grounded out, his face tight. "I'm ordered back to the SGC?"

"You will stay here and learn something," John stated.

Pierce stood frozen in place. John looked at the man and saw a spark of anger, before Pierce covered it up.

"With all due respect, sir," John highly doubted that Pierce had any respect for him the way he kept spitting the sir. "I don't think…."

"That's right you don't think," Ronon rumbled from the entrance, cutting Pierce off. "Lorne has a map in here; we should be able to find both Wraith soon. He said there are three caves."

John nodded turning to Pierce. "Get ready, Major; briefing in ten minutes."

XOXOXOXO

"He is dangerous," Ronon spoke out John's thoughts. Both watched Pierce stalk away, "I'll take care of him."

John turned to look at his friend and teammate thinking, after a moment he started to nod. He wanted to see if Pierce would be able to be subordinate to any authority that was not same rank or military at all for that matter.

Ronon was the next best thing to see if Pierce would recognize the danger and listen to him. He couldn't pull rank on the Sateadan and if he tried, Ronon would give him the proper answer.

….

"There are the three caves," Ronon and Lorne pointed out to John while Lorne explained what he deemed was the best action.

He wanted three teams and one to search each cave. Ronon nodded his agreement.

"Could be more than two Wraith," Ronon rumbled.

"Okay it's your show, Major," John told Lorne and asked him who he would put on the teams.

10 minutes later the group assembled. John was listening to Lorne brief the others, knowing that Pierce was probably boiling with anger.

That was the first lesson for Pierce, trust your subordinates if they have more information than you do.

Lorne arranged the twenty-six people into the three groups and John appointed the group leaders, Lorne, Ronon and himself. Pierce looked anything, but happy to be on Ronon's team. John just hoped that the man listened to Ronon and didn't get himself killed due to his arrogance.

XOXOXOXOXO

John sighed; their cave had been a bust. He had split his team in two. His half was on the way to Ronon's position looking for further leads. They were a few minutes out when suddenly P-90 fire erupted. John started to run.

"Ronon, what's your status?" he yelled into his com putting it on vox.

"Pierce don't!" he heard Ronon yell and then growl in frustration.

John took in their surroundings and suddenly spied a Wraith taking off. Hot on his heals were Pierce and a marine he didn't know.

"Shit!" John cursed.

"Got him," John altered his curse to intercept the Wraith, two of the Atlantis marines and three SGC marines following him. John knew Pierce was dead if they didn't hurry. The man had no idea how to deal with a Wraith.

They found the Wraith hovering over Pierce, feeding hand not yet touching. John silently ordered his men to get in positions. John lifted his P-90 and set it to single shots. He aimed at the Wraith and slowly pulled the trigger taking measured steps towards them. The Wraith turned to John and sneered.

"Pierce, run!" he ordered, but the major was just too stubborn or stupid, John wasn't sure, to do what he was told. The Wraith slowly walked towards John. John felt himself reminded of the 10,000 year old Wraith he had tried to kill.

"Oh, shit," he cursed again realizing the Wraith must have fed recently and from the way he took the bullets, it must have been a good meal.

"Major, run, that's an order!" John commanded again switching to automatic fire.

John never got the chance to shoot at the Wraith again. Pierce jumped the Wraith with an arrogant smirk cutting off John's aim.

John groaned.

The Wraith grabbed Pierce from midair by his throat sneering at him.

John had to act and fast, so he did the only thing he could think of.

John let go of his P-90 and shot forward drawing his hand gun as he barreled into the wraith, hopefully before it had started to feed on Pierce.

The warning shouts came about a millisecond too late for John to react.

Instead of hitting the forest ground as expected, John was thrown into nothingness. He twisted in his search of the Wraith and found it falling slightly right and above him. He aimed again and fired his whole clip.

With his back to the ground John had no idea where he was going or how far down. He just hoped he had killed the Wraith. He had gone for its head with his shots. His decent ended as abrupt as it had started, though the impact was softer than he had expected, it rattled through him.

Pain shot through his entire being, before the lights went out. His last conscious thought was of Teyla and TJ and his fear of never seeing them again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla retreated to John's office to go over some reports Woolsey had asked her to read and she needed a refuge. Todd's presence in the city influenced her more today than usual and combined with her worrying and missing John it made her downright jittery.

She knew she was irrational, but she had this cold feeling in her gut, like something bad would happen. She tried to concentrate on her work again and ignore the feeling, but the feeling grew stronger as time passed.

After about 45 minutes she decided to take a break. Torren should be awake by now and she was sure he would not be happy to find neither her nor John.

She had just rounded the last corner to her quarters when her com activated.

"Teyla, this is Kyra please come in." Teyla heard Torren cry in the background and quickened her steps.

"I'm just outside the door," she answered and the door opened.

"Torren just woke and is inconsolable. He has asked to see the Colonel and wouldn't stop crying," Kyra explained, "he also refused to be picked up by me."

Teyla nodded, walking over to Torren's crib. Her son was sobbing into his favorite blanket and the stuffed plane. TJ looked up his face hopeful, but when he saw Teyla his face fell and he buried it back in his toy and blanket.

"Dada," he whimpered, his head dropping deeper to his chest.

Teyla picked Torren up and sat with him on her own bed. There would be many mornings in the future when John would be gone and as hard as it was he needed to learn that.

"Torren, you know that Daddy has to work and that he will be back tonight to see you." Torren looked at her wide eyed before sobbing a little more. He was too young to really understand.

"No Dada," Torren mumble and Teyla started to understand why Torren was so upset. Since starting to care for Torren, John had always said goodbye. He had always explained that he and Mommy might not see him in the morning if he slept longer. He had told him to be a good boy and that they would be back as soon as they could.

It had helped Torren to know that they would be back. Teyla hadn't known till now how important it was for Torren to be told. She would make sure to never let him go to sleep without being told how important he was to his parents.

"Dada," TJ whimpered again and his cries grew louder. Teyla pulled her sobbing son into her lap, but had no idea what she could do to make it better. After about 15 minutes of fruitlessly trying to sooth him, an idea shot through her mind.

"You know what? Let's see maybe we can call Daddy, okay?" Torren nodded a small smile creeping onto his blotched face.

Torren was silently hiccupping as Teyla made her way to the control room.

"Good morning, Torren," Woolsey greeted happily when Teyla walked up the stairs with the little boy in her arms. Torren turned around to look at the older man.

"Dada," was all he said before burying his head in Teyla's neck hiccupping louder again.

Woolsey blinked in surprise and motioned Teyla to follow him to his office.

"Is everything alright?" he asked offering Teyla a seat with his hand, while sitting down himself.

Teyla shook her head. "Torren is missing the Colonel." She stated the obvious. "Torren was asleep this morning when the Colonel left and did not get a chance to say his usual goodbye."

Woolsey nodded. On several occasions Kyra had seen the team off with Torren and he had heard the Colonel's little speech more than once.

"Dada?" Woolsey asked. He knew that till now the Colonel always referred to himself as Uncle John.

"Torren had been calling the Colonel 'Dada' for a few days now," Teyla explained honestly, "he has cared for Torren for many months now and has been the only dad Torren knows."

Woolsey nodded, still wondering where he had the word from, but then he knew that the Colonel had ordered many children's movies where the boy could have learned the word.

"How can I help?" Woolsey asked watching TJ who seemed inconsolable today.

"I'm really sorry to bother you. I usually wouldn't, but I thought since we are on Earth it might be possible to call John, the Colonel," Teyla hastily corrected herself. "I'm really, really sorry."

Woolsey smiled at Teyla, the usually strong and confident woman seemed to feel like she was asking for his right kidney and he briefly wondered if it only was Torren who wanted to see the Colonel. He had noticed that the Colonel and Teyla had gotten very close over the past few months.

Richard Woolsey had decided quite some time ago that he didn't care if the Colonel and Teyla started a relationship. They lived light years away and it was bound to happen. He had cleared with the IOA and military quite some time ago that as long as the relationships between expedition members didn't break military law they were tolerated.

This also applied in this case as Teyla was a civilian contractor and not military, Elisabeth Weir had made sure of that, so a relationship between her and the Colonel would not have any consequences for the officer.

His focus turned back to the woman in front of him.

"Teyla, are you alright?" he asked concerned after a moment noticing that she looked unsure and worried.

"I'm sorry," she said yet again, "I just have this unsettling feeling. Todd's presence is very unnerving today. I do not know if it is because he senses the other Wraith," Teyla explained.

"Can he be dangerous to our team?" Woolsey asked immediately alarmed.

"I do not believe so. He is not aware of anything we do," Teyla said shaking her head.

"It is no problem to call the Colonel here on Earth anyway." Woolsey changed the subject. "Give me a few moments and I will ask for the connection."

Teyla nodded grateful. "Thank you, Mr Woolsey."

"Dada" Torren mumbled once again.

"Yes Torren, I will try to reach your Dad." Torren actually turned and looked wide eyed at Woolsey. "But we will have to see if he has time to talk to you," he cautioned.

"Tay," he mumbled and Teyla wondered where he had gotten that word, but was pretty sure it came from John.

As it was, John was currently unavailable, but Torren had been pacified seeing Sergeant Wilkins who had babysat on several occasions, on the screen telling him that he would tell his Daddy to call back as soon as he was available.

Teyla was surprised that the Sergeant already knew that Torren had started to call John 'Dad', but also knew she shouldn't be surprised after Rodney had admitted to have taken part in making bets. She wondered who had won.

After they tried to get John, Teyla took Torren for breakfast, but it looked like Torren didn't have much of an appetite today either.

"Torren, do you not want to eat?" she asked trying to feed him another spoon.

Torren evaded the spoon and shook his head whimpering another miserable, "Dada."

Teyla started to wonder if Torren was getting sick, he had slept longer than usual, he wasn't eating and usually he wasn't that fuzzy. Teyla leaned over to her son and sure enough his head felt hot. She decided to take him back to her quarters and put him down for a nap, but Torren kept fussing and in the end she decided to see if he would calm in John's quarters, as she had in his office.

John's room still smelled from the shower, he must have taken in the morning and to her relief Torren actually calmed and fell asleep. She would go by the infirmary later to have Torren checked over.

XOXOXOXO

"Mr Woolsey, we just received an urgent call from the SGC. Colonel Sheppard has been injured."

Woolsey groaned. "What else can you tell me?"

"Not much," she admitted. "They got the Wraith and Major Lorne and Ronon are planning on bringing the Colonel and a Major Pierce here to be treated. They call as soon as they are closer. You want me to call Teyla?"

Woolsey shook his head. "I'll tell her myself."

"What about the med team?"

"Let's wait till we know what is going on."

Amelia nodded.

"I will go and talk to Teyla and Dr. McKay now."

XOXOXOXOXO

John startled awake looking into the bright blue sky. "Okay," he mumbled surprised to be still alive. He shifted and throughout his back awoke pain, but not enough to make him worry too much. His tacvest had probably dampened his fall. He closed his eyes and took a quick inventory. He felt twigs and stones poke into his arms and legs.

"… hear me." John became aware of what had startled him awake, Ronon's voice in his ear. His com was still on vox.

John groaned. He needed to get up.

"Sheppard, you're with me?"

"I'm here," John croaked.

"Lorne is getting the jumper; we'll have you out in no time."

John sighed. "Shit, the Wraith," he suddenly blurted and shot up and turned to his right. "Oh fuck!" not an inch away the ledge ended into a steep drop. He shuffled back a little. He looked back up, but thick shrubbery blocked his view. He didn't remember falling through that.

"Sheppard?"

"Still here," he whispered drifting down to lay on his left side, feeling dizzy, now that his adrenalin rush was over.

"Major, can you see the Colonel?"

John froze and after a moment slowly turned. He found Pierce leaning against the stone wall behind him. He shifted fully on his back, groaning again.

"My leg is broken and you worry about the Colonel?" Pierce asked incredulous, "he is moving and awake."

John heard Ronon growl.

"You could at least get over here and help me. This is all you fault. What kind of shooter are you? You didn't hit that thing once!" John had to stifle the bubble of laughter that wanted out. Pierce could be a good Rodney.

John thought about moving, but decided to stay where he was a moment longer. Moving hurt, a lot.

"Lorne, you need to check out the bottom. We need that second wraith."

"We found 4 more not counting the one that fell over the cliff. They are all dead."

"Good work," John's voice grew faint with exhaustion, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. "Check the cave again. Make sure there are not more."

"Are you out of your mind? I need medical attention. You broke my leg."

John sighed.

"Wilkins is with me," Lorne answered. "I can drop him off and pick you up on the way back."

"Do that. Thanks Major," John said.

"Sir, are you injured?" Wilkins voice came over the com next.

"My leg is broken," Pierce said yet again.

_Yup, definitely Rodney,_ John thought.

"He meant Colonel Sheppard," Lorne's annoyed voice answered. "We know that you broke your leg."

"I'm fine," John said quickly before Pierce could retort.

"Would you finally get up and help me?" Pierce asked annoyed.

"Sir, we couldn't reach you for some time and Pierce said you seemed to be unconscious," he heard Wilkins explain, "it would be best if you stayed as still as possible."

Again Pierce answered, "he just said he is fine and he already moved and sat up. I'm in pain move it."

John started to shake his head, but quickly decided to stop as it sent waves of pain shooting up and down his spine. He was going to have some impressive bruises.

_Time to get up_ John was tired of Pierce complaining and lying on his back started to hurt. He started to recline on his elbows. He looked at his arms. They had started to burn. He had landed in some low bushes and his arms were covered with scrapes and small cuts.

John managed to sit up by the time he heard the jumper. A few moments later the familiar hiss of a hatch being lowered sounded.

Practically out of nowhere Wilkins, Ronon and two marines, John didn't know, stepped onto the ledge.

Ronon and Wilkins quickly started in John's direction, but John shook the medic off.

"The Major first!"

Wilkins studied the Colonel. He looked pale and his arms and neck were covered with scraps and small cuts.

The Major behind them suddenly yelped and Wilkins nodded. Ronon got down next to John.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ronon rolled his eyes. He knew Sheppard well enough to know that he hurt.

"You could just help me up," John said and Ronon snorted.

"After Wilkins checks you out."

John glared at Ronon.

"You made quite an impact," the Sateadan said after a moment, amused.

John followed Ronon's gaze. There was a dent in the growth about a foot deep, broken and crumpled plants covering the floor. John shrugged immediately regretting the movement.

"Sheppard?" John must have zoned out a moment, because suddenly Wilkins was next to him shining a penlight in his eyes.

John blinked furiously to clear the spots from his vision.

"Where does it hurt, sir?"

"My back, not too bad though," John said through clenched teeth.

Ronon snorted and John knew he wasn't very convincing. His back muscles started to spasm and cramp.

"I'll give you some fluids over an IV and a muscle relaxant to keep you muscles from cramping further. We'll have you on a gurney and in the jumper in no time."

"You could help me up and I'll walk to the jumper," John quipped.

"Of course I could and the docs would have my hide for that, you do remember the big needles, right sir?"

John snorted. "You get your IV in the jumper and I walk," he said firmly and started to get up. Ronon stayed close, ready to catch John if it was needed.

John swayed a little, but managed to get in the jumper and sit down on the back bench. Pierce was already settled on a gurney, his leg in a splint.

"Lorne?" he asked letting Wilkins fuss around him and set his IV.

"The Wraith was dead, sir. We loaded him to the others in Jumper 3 and they are already on the way to the SGC."

"Good."

Pierce hissed and John decided to relax a little, so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh, I forgot," Wilkins suddenly said. John opened his eyes looking at the medic who was still busy.

"Teyla and TJ called earlier."

"Did something happen?"

"No," Wilkins said quickly then grinned, "TJ just missed his Dad."

John saw Pierce's chin hit the jumper floor and couldn't help the smug grin showing on his face though he was surprised the news of TJ calling him Dad had travelled that fast.

"Apparently you promised him breakfast."

John smirked, "Yeah, I did."

"I talked to him and told him that you will call back as soon as you can."

John chuckled.

"We are 10 minutes out. You want me to make the call?" Lorne asked from the front.

"No. Just inform them that we are on our way back. It's probably taking more than 10 minutes to get TJ. I'll talk to him in person."

"You know, sir, last time I babysat, TJ tried to stuff his pacifier in my mouth half the time. You know what that was about?" Wilkins asked sounding a little confused.

"The Colonel tried to teach TJ golf and in lack of a better way, he used a pacifier and explained that it was like putting the pacifier in your mouth. He then let TJ try it, looked quite funny. TJ crawled most of the way and had the pacifier in his own mouth the whole way," Lorne explained amused, "and then he stuffed it in the Colonel's mouth," he added and John could practically see him grimace as the pacifier had been quite soggy by the time TJ had reached John.

"Hole in one," John said proudly.

John couldn't help chuckling at the memory.

"He will learn it, at least now I can get a kids set," John's eyes began to shine in glee thinking of all the things he could buy for TJ.

"Atlantis, this is Jumper 1 ETA 2 minutes."

John smiled he couldn't wait to be home.


	7. Chapter 7 Homecoming

Special treat for you!

Thanks Kariesue!

Chapter Seven

Homecoming

Teyla startled awake, confused at first to where she was. Slowly she remembered that she had gone to John's room, in hope it would calm Torren. To her relief he had fallen asleep pretty quickly. She had settled on John's bed next to her son and apparently had fallen asleep too. Another whimper drew her attention to Torren and why she had woken. His face was scrunched in pain. He shuddered and his hand shot to his ear. Teyla startled as a mighty wail came from her small son and she immediately grew concerned.

TJ shuddered again and his face scrunched even more as he started to cry in earnest, still half asleep and his hand still on his ear. Teyla picked him up and quickly moved to the door.

"Jennifer," she called her friend over her son's cries. "TJ is sick and in pain. I'm coming to the infirmary." She didn't wait for an answer. The door opened and she almost collided with Mr Woolsey who stood in front of John's door looking surprised too. His gaze snapped to the wailing Torren.

"I heard the call," he said moving aside and then matching her quick steps. "The Colonel is on his way back."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that the Colonel too was injured. Not when her son was obviously sick and in pain and he had no clue how bad the Colonel was injured.

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey."

"I'll make sure the Colonel will meet you in the infirmary," he promised before the transporter doors closed behind Teyla and her son.

XOXOXOXOXO

"The kid okay?"

Richard Woolsey was surprised to find O'Neil waiting for him.

"Jack," he greeted shrugging at the General. "What happened?"

"I'm here to find that out."

Woolsey nodded but didn't comment further. Both went up to the Jumper bay to welcome the away team.

After a few minutes Dr Carson Beckett and two med teams joined them too.

"ETA 2 minutes," the assembled group heard over the speaker.

XOXOXOXOXO

Major Robert Pierce sat in the Jumper watching Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He had no clue how Sheppard had managed to get involved with the Stargate program or even be promoted to Lt. Colonel a fact that irked him to no end.

Sheppard had been a thorn in his side and constant rival for many years. Ever since flight school where Sheppard had had the audacity to outshine Pierce and decline his gracious offer of friendship. No one rejected a Pierce and he had taught Sheppard that, every time he had met the man. The last time had been in Afghanistan. Pierce had used his knowledge about Sheppard's failed marriage and had made sure the rumor mill had enough information to be in constant movement like he had done in Iraq.

When Sheppard had disobeyed a direct order, Pierce had silently caroled sure Sheppard would finally be thrown out of the Air Force, but then Sheppard had been declared the unrecognized hero. When Pierce had learned that Sheppard wouldn't be thrown out he had interfered and threatened till he had managed to make sure that this time he didn't get off that easily.

It had cost Pierce too though. Sheppard's CO had been pissed at Pierce and his career had taken a nose dive. His overdue promotion to major had been revoked, a fact that had caused trouble with his family who had had big plans for him.

His uncle, a General, had always compared Sheppard to him and Pierce had always looked bad as the other had flown through ranks faster. But at least Sheppard had been cut off and had been turned into a taxi driver ferrying people in Antarctica.

It had taken him the past six years to regain his status again and finally four weeks ago he had been promoted to Major and been offered to join a top secret military program. He had started three weeks ago and it would still take another few months before he got access to all files. But he had heard rumors and many people wanted to take a tour to Atlantis.

Pierce too had figured out that Atlantis wasn't the worst place to be. A galaxy away from his wife and family or any other responsibilities he had. He had hoped to worm his way in the command chain and at least get XO.

He ground his teeth; Sheppard was on Atlantis, obviously. So he needed a plan to get rid of the man. A good start was that Sheppard had overreacted. Even though Pierce had been startled by strength of the space monster he knew he would have overpowered that thing and honestly when was the last time Sheppard had had target practice?

Sheppard was to blame for his injuries and Pierce would make sure to tell Sheppard's CO exactly that.

XOXOXOXOXO

The jumper sat down with a soft thud. Lorne gave the mental command for the hatch to open, knowing that Carson and his team stood ready to swarm the jumper. Due to Atlantis location direct radio contact was limited to basics. All chatter was channeled over the SGC and Lorne had just told them that they were heading to Atlantis directly.

"What happened?" Carson asked taking in the scene. John sat on the bench of the jumper, IV attached. His arms and neck were covered with gauze and he seemed stiff. A look in the Colonel's face told Carson that he was in quite some pain. He didn't know if he should be happy to not see any obvious gashes or worried since it could mean the man had internal damage.

"The Colonel fell off a cliff and landed after about 13 feet on his back. He was out for a few minutes," Wilkins threw in.

"Major Pierce fell too, broke his ankle," he added in an afterthought.

Carson looked at the man on the floor. The atmosphere in the jumper was tense and Carson wondered what had happened exactly.

"How the hell did you fall?" Carson asked Sheppard and felt the atmosphere grow downright hostile. John smirked and shook his head obviously not in the mood to talk right now.

"Pierce's fault," Ronon suddenly said and Carson looked back at the man on the floor. That would explain the tension in the jumper. He looked back at Sheppard catching him wince. If the man hurt enough to wince he needed to concentrate on him.

"It's not!" Carson heard behind him and then the tension bled into a loud discussion. Carson ignored them though, his attention focused on Colonel Sheppard who now looked pissed and ready to jump in. Carson got down next to him.

"Yes, it is," several angry voices stated simultaneously.

"No, it's not," Pierce's voice floated through the jumper.

"Carson, I'm fine," John stated. "Pierce needs your help more."

I'm fine and deflection set Carson's warning bells off. He quickly turned and mentioned for the med team to take care of Pierce who was still defending himself. While Lorne tried to defuse the situation.

"Sheppard overreacted!"

Sheppard tensed. Carson knew the man good enough to know that he didn't want to have this discussion here or now and that Pierce was talking bull. Sheppard shifted and brought his arms to his sides as he started to push himself off the bench. Before the Colonel could act however General O'Neil's voice killed all talk.

"That's Colonel Sheppard to you, Major."

John settled back down shaking his head with a groan, while Lorne, Ronon and the two other marines, Carson guessed they were from the SGC, positioned themselves between Sheppard and Pierce clearly to cover the Colonel.

Through their legs Carson saw that Pierce head had snapped to the opening. Carson took a quick look at Sheppard. He had settled back down and his head was resting against the wall eyes closed. Carson looked at O'Neil and even though he didn't know the General that well he could tell the man was beyond pissed right now.

"Everyone that doesn't need medical attention will leave, NOW!" Woolsey said obviously angry too. "Major Lorne, please see to our guests and their post mission checkups, debriefing in 30 minutes in the conference room."

Pierce looked from the General to the balding man next to him confused that he was giving orders as he was obviously not military.

This place sure needed a man like him.

"Yes, sir," Lorne answered crisp throwing a last glare at Pierce.

Pierce smirked. In his book Lorne was a fool to respond to this suit-wearing man like he was a CO. If he were here he wouldn't allow this.

The people filed out of the jumper and the med team quickly loaded Pierce on the waiting gurney.

"Carson, I'm fine," John tried once more unaware of O'Neil and Woolsey still waiting next to the second gurney.

"Colonel you have a medical degree I don't know off?" Carson asked. John glared at him.

"No? Then trust mine," he answered slightly amused, a complaining Sheppard was not necessarily a good sign, but it was promising.

"I'll walk," Sheppard stated.

"I'm not Sgt. Wilkins! You can choose between wheelchair and gurney."

John groaned and then mumbled, "wheelchair."

From the way John settled in the wheelchair, putting some distant between him and the back of the chair, Carson guessed that the Colonel's back was where he should concentrate on.

"I'll come to the debriefing as soon as I have the results," Carson told the still waiting men.

"Don't bother we will come down as soon as we are done," O'Neil stated. "Make sure the Colonel is fine," he added pronouncing the fine.

John wasn't sure but he thought he heard O'Neil chuckle when Carson pushed him out of the Jumper bay.

XOXOXOXOXO

John didn't know why, but the closer they got to the infirmary, the more he got a feeling that something was off. He started to shift restlessly in his chair. He wanted to call Teyla, but he was sure she would come to the infirmary if she wasn't there already.

Carson picked up on the growing restlessness of his friend. He stopped and got down in front of the Colonel.

"Colonel, you okay?" he asked, but it took a moment for John to reply.

"I'm fine, Carson," John stated a little exaggerated. "Can you give me your com? I'd like to contact Teyla."

"Teyla and TJ are in the infirmary," Carson said without thinking too much about it and for a moment John just swallowed the answer.

"Wait a moment," he almost shouted. "Why is TJ in the infirmary?"

Till a few minutes ago nobody had known that John was mostly unhurt and Teyla would never have brought TJ to the infirmary afraid the boy could be terrified to see John hurt.

Carson looked uncomfortable and John panicked. He almost shot from his seat if it wasn't for Wilkins holding him in place.

"Colonel, calm down and we'll bring you to the infirmary quickly." John glared at Carson. "Teyla brought TJ to the infirmary earlier because he did show signs of an ear infection. Jennifer is taking care of him."

John looked worried and settled back in the wheelchair.

"Hurry!" he commanded Wilkins and after a nod from Beckett they hurried down the rest of the corridor. John forgot about being in pain or sitting in a wheelchair. All he wanted was to be with his son and Teyla. He felt bad for not having been back sooner and was mildly pissed at Carson for not telling him immediately.

Carson knew that getting the Colonel checked out would be almost impossible now, but he was sure with Teyla's help they would manage. He just hoped TJ had calmed down, the last time he had seen the boy he had been inconsolable asking for his Daddy who was now being delivered in a wheelchair.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla quickly looked up to the door from her place next to Torren's bed having heard some noise outside the door. Exhausted from crying, Torren had finally fallen asleep.

Teyla was hopeful that John would come now. She had felt his presence for quite some time, but no one had come till now other than Rodney. He sat on the other side of the bed unusually quiet and thoughtful.

"Had an ear infection when I was ten," he suddenly whispered distracting Teyla from the door. "Hurt like hell." Rodney shuddered at his memories.

Teyla looked at her son again. There hadn't been many occasions she had felt like this, but there was nothing she could do for her son and she felt bad. She needed John to be back and be with her, hold her and comfort her. There was nothing he could do either but she knew that her son would feel better just from having both of them here. She looked back at the door and sighed in relieve when she spotted Major Lorne usher several people into the infirmary.

He looked up at her and she could see his surprise at seeing her and Rodney. Ronon almost smacked into the surprised officer and his eyes too widened in surprise. Lorne said something to the group and quickly followed Ronon who was already on his way over, both studying the small person occupying the far too big bed between the adults.

"He okay?" Ronon asked indicating Torren.

Teyla shook her head, busy looking around Ronon, but to her chagrin John was nowhere to be seen.

"Jennifer said he has an ear infection, got that a lot when I was little, still remember the one I had when I was ten…" Rodney started to rant.

"Where is John?" Teyla interrupted.

Rodney's mouth closed with a loud snap, he blinked and looked around. "Hey, he didn't come with you!" he stated obviously just realizing John wasn't with them.

Before anyone could answer Jennifer interrupted, "Major, Ronon you are expected," she stated her voice firm. The group turned to the doc who stood in the middle of the room arms crossed foot tapping on the floor. The others had already been taken away for their exams.

"Sheppard will be here soon," Ronon said quickly and then followed Jennifer and Lorne out.

Teyla felt a little lost. Had something happened? She was just about to try and raise John on the com when the door opened again and a gurney was wheeled in.

Teyla was about to bolt when she realized it was not John, but another man she didn't know. He seemed to be in quite some pain and had several cuts and bruises. Dr Cole ordered the med team to settle the man on a bed opposite of her and Rodney.

The sight of the gurney was oddly comforting; if someone had been injured John was probably talking with Woolsey at the moment. Teyla watched the man starting to take in his surrounding when his gaze fell on her his face turned into a wide grin. He quickly looked at Rodney and then back at her. Teyla felt uncomfortable at his checking her out so she settled back down ignoring the man.

XOXOXOXOXO

Pierce was stunned by the sight that met him. Yeah serving on Atlantis would be a blast. He watched the Doc walking next to him and the nurse in front. Good pool to choose from. They walked through another door and he knew this must be the infirmary. He just saw Major Lorne and Mr Dex leave with a blond woman.

He listen to the doc tell him that they would settle him and check him out in a few minutes giving the pain meds time to kick in. He nodded and watched his entourage leave.

He started to take in the room. "Hello honey," he said quietly starting to grin when his gaze fell on a very attractive woman who watched him standing next to a bed on the opposite side of the room. _I so have to get here_ he thought again looking quickly at the man sitting on the other side of the bed and then back at the woman checking out the curves that peak out from under her uniform jacket. He tried to catch her eye again but she had turned back to the other man.

He wondered what they were doing there as the bed was obviously unoccupied. He took in the uniform like clothes the two were wearing. The meds and doc too had worn this kind of clothes as had the military personal. The difference was that the jacket showed different colors. The man's color was blue while the woman's was red.

For the next few minutes Pierce kept watching around and wondering how to get the attention of Sexy again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla felt the eyes of the stranger stay on her and somehow it unnerved her. His obvious admiration and open staring annoyed her. She was a strong and confident woman and not a sex object. She wished John would get here. She knew he would not claim her, but he would not accept such behavior either.

She was relieved when Ronon returned shortly after the man had been settled and positioned himself between her and the stranger cutting his view off.

Before she could asked what had happened, Torren woke again with a wail. Ronon who had watched the bed was faster than her and picked up the little guy who immediately started to demand for John.

"Your Daddy will be here soon," Ronon whispered in Torren's ear bouncing him a little. His cries quieted till Torren's hand snapped to his ear again and he cried another miserable "Dada."

"I'll get Jennifer," Rodney announced before Teyla could asked. Ronon moved a little and Teyla caught the disappointment on the stranger's face who was still watching them intently.

Rodney disappeared and Teyla caught movement at the door, she sighed relieved when she heard Carson's brogue and John answer. Her relief quickly faded when she spotted John being pushed in a wheelchair, IV attached.

"Dada," Torren cried loudly, he had spotted John too. His arms snatched in John's direction and he started to struggle and cry louder again.

John obviously was surprised and almost bolted from the chair if it wasn't for Carson's and Sgt. Wilkins strong grip on his shoulders. Before John had the time to start struggle to free himself, Carson ordered Ronon to hand TJ to John as they pushed John closer to the bed.

The four men retreated to give John and Teyla time to calm the little boy.

Carson knew that he would never get the Colonel to comply with any treatment or check up as long as TJ was this upset and he understood. He had seen the two grow close over the past year, become father and son.

He directed the other two with him into the next room. On their way to his office he intercepted Rodney and Jennifer.

"In my office, give them time to calm Torren."

Jennifer nodded and dragged Rodney with her who had already taken a closer step to his friend.

"Hey!" he protested but quickly fell silent when he caught Jennifer's glare at him.

XOXOXOXOXO

John pulled Torren into his embrace and against his chest all pains forgotten. He buried his nose in TJ's soft curls and placed a soft kiss on top of his head. He looked up at Teyla who looked exhausted, worried, happy and relieved, everything at once.

"I'm fine," he stated, satisfied at the smile that tugged at Teyla's lips. He held his hand out to her and pulled her close when she complied. She bent down resting her forehead against his in the traditional Athosian embrace. After a moment John leaned back, he quickly looked around and when he realized he and Teyla were alone he tugged on her hand and pulled her close again placing a kiss on her temple before letting go.

He looked up and into her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked and then surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her lips too. She couldn't help smile.

Just a short time ago she had wished for him to claim her. She knew he wouldn't have been like this if the others would have stayed, but she didn't care. The only person in the room that saw them was the one person Teyla wanted to see and John didn't seem to mind the other man either.

"I am now that you are back with us," she said her voice loud enough to carry to the other side of the room.

Torren decided it was time to get John's full attention back.

"Dada, ow," he said miserable, eyes watery and lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Where does it hurt?" John asked the boy settling him back a little so he could look at the boy. TJ's hand travelled to his ear.

"Jennifer said he has an ear infection," Teyla supplied. John smirked and looked caringly at TJ.

"That sucks," he stated. "Had those too when was little." He placed a kiss on TJ's cheek and pulled the boy back to him.

TJ snuggled back against John's chest thumb in mouth. John rested his lips on the boy's forehead starting to frown.

"I think he is running a fever," John said after a moment looking back at Teyla, alarmed by the heat radiating for the boy's head.

Teyla put her hand to Torren forehead and nodded in confirmation.

"I'll go get Jennifer and Carson," she said studying John briefly. "I can see you are in pain. You are not fine."

John smirked but nodded in agreement.

Teyla bent down placing a kiss on TJ's head, before turning to John and after his silent agreement taking another dip at his lips. Glad he seemed to enjoy her attention. She quickly moved away smiling politely at the man in the other bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Pierce ground his teeth when the big man entered the infirmary again and walked in a straight line to the group around the other bed and the hot babe. There went that opportunity he thought when Dex blocked his view of the babe in a protective manner.

A baby's cry made him realized that the bed was anything but empty. Pierce groaned silently. His wife hadn't looked that hot since getting pregnant and the babe had some very arousing curves.

He watched the group, scolding at them; of course Mr Muscle Man had the hottest babe in town.

Pierce was about to close his eyes and block out his disappointment when he heard the small boy cry out. His eyes snapped open and he followed the boy's gaze to … John Sheppard.

"You've got to be kidding me," Pierce muttered under his breath as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Pierce had thought Sheppard had been exaggerating about this family of his, but here he was hugging his son to his chest and kissing his wife in public. Even so Pierce realized that he was the only other person in the room as the others had quickly retreated to give the family time alone. There was the possibility Sheppard didn't know he was here at all.

He still was surprised. Nancy Sheppard, Sheppard's ex-wife, had always complained that her husband was distant even in private, but here there was no distance between Sheppard and his wife and the love between them couldn't be more obvious.

Pierce hated every moment of the next few minutes as he had to listen to Sheppard, his wife and son. He wondered how it came that no matter what Sheppard did; he always seemed to land on his feet.

Pierce's wife was still friends with Nancy and the woman was still hot, but in comparison to Sheppard's current wife she was regular beauty.

Pierce kept his face pleasant when Sheppard's wife passed him before glaring at Sheppards back. Just then the doc came back and Pierce was taken to his x-rays and scans.

XOXOXOXOXO

John shifted uncomfortably on his bed trying to ease the pressure on his back. Jennifer had taken Torren to get a better look at his ear and Carson had just finished his scan and John wanted to be back with Teyla and Torren to hear what Jennifer had to say.

To his chagrin his legs had started to feel numb with a touch of pin and needles. He hadn't told Carson yet; afraid the doc would not let him back to his family. He shifted again. He groaned when he found that his legs were slow to respond and started to panic a little.

_Get a grip_ he chided himself. He took a deep breath and wiggled his toes just to assure himself and sighed in relieve.

"Ah I see Colonel," Carson's voice cut into the silence, "you're playing doc again."

John jumped a little and wondered when Carson had learned to sneak like that. He felt the heat creep into his face.

"There is some swelling next to your spine. I imagine your legs feel numb and like pin and needles?" John didn't need to answer; his embarrassed face was answer enough.

"Don't worry; when the swelling goes back everything will be back to normal. Nevertheless I want to keep you here to make sure the swelling doesn't get worse. Therefore I want to keep the IV for now too."

"That's a good idea," Jennifer's voice came from the door. She carried a sobbing TJ into the room. "Look here is your Daddy," she told him as she placed the boy on the bed. TJ immediately turned away from Jennifer and into John. John was surprised his son usually liked to be close to Jennifer.

"Huh?"

"I had to draw some blood," Jennifer explained smirking. "TJ will be our guest too, his fever is a little higher than I would like."

John nodded, suddenly not minding to be in the infirmary as long as TJ was here too.

"Teyla has gone to get some clothes for both of you," Jennifer added.

"Okay."

"I think it's best if you keep TJ with you, the bed it big enough for the both of you," Carson added, sure that if they put TJ in an extra bed he would just keep fussing to be with John as he had the whole morning from what Carson had heard.

John shifted to his side to have TJ lying next to him. He couldn't keep the pain from his face though and he was a little breathless when he had finally managed to get comfortable.

"I'll give you something for the pain," Carson said and ordered the medic to move the bed back to the ward, before quickly disappearing.

"Okay I'll leave you for now," Jennifer said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay doc, see you later," John answered.

Carson was back at his side within moments emptying the contents of a syringe in his IV port.

John decided to follow TJ's example and closed his eyes. Within ten minutes both father and son were sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Finding your Place

On we go. I think most of you waited for this! I hope I match your expectations.

I'm no doc so just bear with me!

Some were worried because I didn't update for a while. FYI this story is complete. I have a wonderful Beta with Kariesue, but sometimes it takes a little till everything is done and I have corrected the errors I made and now with the Holidays coming in fast I might not be able to post as soon as I would like.

I wish all readers a wonderful Christmastime or whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Year.

I'm always glad to hear what you think so give me a hint.

.

Chapter Eight

.

Finding your Place

.

Teyla sat next to the bed, reading her book. John and TJ were still sleeping. She looked up every few minutes watching the two. Carson and Jennifer had told her that the more both slept the faster they would get better.

Today had been hard on all three of them and Teyla had decided that if John was released tonight, she would ask him to stay over at her quarters so they could have their talk. She didn't want to feel like today ever again.

…

John woke feeling drowsy and sore. His legs were a major case of pin and needles by now. He held still not wanting to wake TJ who was snuggled close against his chest and still fast asleep. It took a few moments for the fog to lift and to sort everything out. He looked up to find Teyla staring empty into her book. She was obviously somewhere else with her thoughts. He looked around. The private curtain was drawn around the bed and they were alone.

"Hey!" he whispered but Teyla was too immersed in her musings. From the look on her face John could tell they weren't happy thoughts going through her mind.

"Teyla?" he said a little louder.

He couldn't help chuckle when Teyla's head snapped first to the curtain and when she realized no one was there to him. A smile lit up her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Today was very strange and demanding," she admitted feeling a little childish.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home to help," John said and Teyla felt his remorse.

"There will be many days we will not be together."

"Yeah, but hopefully not too many," John muttered.

"How do you feel?"

John considered lying but figured it wouldn't sit too well. Even more so that he wanted to have a relationship with Teyla.

"Been better," he admitted. "My back's sore and my legs have a bad case of pin and needles."

John shifted slightly and felt his back muscles clamp up. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain that rippled through his back and legs. He hated this part of crashes. For the first two days every time you woke, more of your body hurt.

John felt Teyla's hand on his face and then her lips on his forehead. He tilted his head and was rewarded with Teyla's lips on his. Suddenly he didn't feel too bad anymore.

All too soon Teyla pulled back and John heard footsteps approach.

"How do you feel Colonel?" Carson asked when he entered the closed off area.

"Like being thrown off a cliff," John couldn't help answer.

"Cheeky," Carson muttered.

"My back's sore and my legs feel like a major case of pins and needles," John said after catching Teyla's glare. She nodded approvingly.

"I'm going to take another scan to see how the swelling is doing. I'm sorry to tell you, but you probably will have to be my guest for the night. You'll require help moving around for a few days."

John smirked he had hoped to have his talk with Teyla later.

"What's with TJ?"

"His fever is down a little, if it stays down Teyla can take him home later."

John nodded but Teyla interjected, "Carson, would it be okay to release John, if he would be in my quarters?" Carson turned to her surprised. "Torren was very upset today, about John being not with him and I'm afraid he would not leave the infirmary willingly."

Carson nodded. He had seen the boy's demand for John many times today. After a moment Carson nodded again. "Ay, you're right. You wouldn't mind Colonel?"

John quickly shook his head, trying to keep his grin in check.

"No sleeping on the couch though!" Carson said.

"Do not worry Carson I will sleep on the couch," Teyla said and John hoped she was just saying it to Carson to keep up an appearances.

"How about we try and get you moving Colonel to see how exactly the swelling is compromising your movement."

John nodded and Teyla helped untangle Torren from John.

John couldn't help the groan making its way to the surface and by the time he sat on the edge on the bed he wanted to lay back down. But he wisely kept quiet.

Carson asked one of the nurses to help and together they pulled John into a standing position. They had to hold him up though and John felt like he had rubber legs. More than shuffling was out of the question as was standing up alone.

Frustrated John realized he couldn't lift his legs no matter how much he tried. The nurse got a wheelchair and took him to the facilities first and then to a gurney to get another scan.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Teyla, where is the Colonel?"

"Dr Beckett wanted to take another scan of his back. There is some swelling next to his spine," she supplied politely. "He wanted to make sure it wasn't getting worse," she added.

Woolsey and O'Neill nodded.

"How is the little one?" O'Neill asked realizing the small boy still sleeping in the bed.

"Torren has an ear infection; his fever this afternoon was higher than Dr Keller like so he had to stay here, too."

"Good thing the Colonel is back," Woolsey added.

"Yeah, when kids are sick, they usually want both their parents around," O'Neill said his voice somewhat subdued.

Teyla studied the older man she didn't know him well enough, but from what she knew O'Neill didn't have children.

"Yes, Torren has asked for his Dad a lot today," Woolsey submitted.

He had talked to O'Neill beforehand making sure the General was in on what was going on. Both men in agreement with Landry had decided to let things run their course whether it meant that the Colonel and Teyla hooked up or not, both were adults.

Teyla was not part of the military or from Earth for that matter and even if they were on the same team Teyla was still considered a civilian and there were no rules against civilian and military couples on the same team yet.

If the two actually became more that just teammates, Woolsey didn't doubt that the Colonel and Teyla would make the right decision whether or not they could still work together. They were professionals and till today they had always managed to keep their disagreement from influencing their teamwork.

"And here he is," Carson's voice announced from the side pushing John in the dreaded wheelchair, but in all honesty he wouldn't have been able to walk back here even if he had wanted to.

"How's he doing doc?"

"I'm fine, General," John quickly said, but Carson's snort betrayed his words.

"That he is," Carson said and added after a moment, "in a few days from now anyway."

"What is your diagnose Dr. Beckett?" Woolsey ask over Sheppard's grumbled protest.

"Colonel Sheppard has mostly bruises and some minor cuts. There is some swelling close to the spine pressing on the spinal cord, causing the most problems as the Colonel's leg are currently not working that good. That's the reason he is in a wheelchair," Carson explained.

"We had him on a saline drip and the swelling is already receding. He will be released to his quarters now," he added looking at Teyla. "Jennifer is going to be here in a few minutes and if everything is alright with TJ you three can go home."

Teyla nodded smiling. "Thank you Carson."

"Great," John said enthusiastic.

"You're probably here to hear what happened from me?" John asked looking at the General and Woolsey.

"Actually we are here to see how you are doing. The debriefing was conclusive enough. There is no need for you to make a statement. I just need a written report for the hearing."

John shifted uncomfortably. "Hearing?" he asked.

O'Neill nodded. "Don't worry, you will have nothing to do with it, Mr Dex can tell you later."

John was confused, but decided to not ask further.

"Okay, sir," he said after a moment. "I'll write it later."

"No," came as answer from three different directions.

John looked taken aback.

"The hearing won't be for another few weeks," O'Neill said.

"I'm releasing you to your quarters, not to light duty or anything," Carson added, a veiled threat to keep him in the infirmary if John disobeyed, in his tone.

John just nodded and shifted uncomfortably. He tried to hide his wince but the people around him were watching his face and caught on his discomfort.

"Good, I think we should leave you to your family now. I'll come by tomorrow," Woolsey said and he and O'Neill bid their goodbye.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, Colonel, Teyla you are all set to go," Jennifer looked at TJ who was carefully tucked in a blanket and riding with John in the wheelchair.

"You will need to help the Colonel move around," Carson said to Teyla who nodded.

"You stay in bed, Colonel," he added sternly to the officer.

"I heard you the first three times Carson," John groused, "and Teyla's going to apply the ointment to my back to help the bruising fade."

"I gave Teyla your meds. The muscle relaxant is the most important; you will have to take it at least 3 times a day. You can skip the pain meds if you think you can handle it."

John nodded and fought the urge to roll his eyes, so he busied himself with TJ while Jennifer gave her instruction on TJ's care.

"Thank you," Teyla's clear voice said and John looked up and too said thank you and promised once more to behave while Ronon started to push him out.

…

"Okay what happened with Pierce and what about this hearing O'Neill kept talking about?" John asked as soon as they left the infirmary.

"He was shipped back to the SGC," Ronon stated.

"The briefings here and at the SGC uncovered the extent of Pierce disobeying your orders and disregarding Major Lorne's assumption," Teyla filled him in.

"The Idiot broke the first law," Ronon added.

"Dr Beckett's report showed that the Wraith had already started feeding and if you hadn't intercepted would have taken many years from the Major. However the Major still blamed you for his mistakes. General O'Neill was not happy about what he had learned," Teyla continued.

"Was royally pissed," Ronon threw in.

"Thus the reason for the hearing, the Major will get the chance to admit his mistakes, but if he is still unable to do so he will be formally charged."

"Oh," was all John said hoping Pierce would get the hint, but very much doubting it.

"You will have time to write your report, but those that are already submitted are more than enough," Teyla said softly.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on writing it tonight," he smiled at Teyla who smiled back reading between his words.

They reached Teyla's quarters and Ronon helped John change and get cleaned up. He helped John walk back to the room and lay down on Teyla's bed where he shifted on his side.

"Rodney and I will get dinner for us in two hour," he said leaving the two alone with a sleeping Torren.

"Thanks Chewie," John called after him glad to finally be alone with Teyla. He watched her put away his and TJ's things and when she was done she joined John on the bed.

"I've been waiting to do this for the past three and a half years," John told Teyla and pulled her down to him and into his arms. John stroked some strands of Teyla's hair from his face and her hand came to rest on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes searching for a reason not to go on, but all they could see was their love for each other, a love they finally had decided to show the other.

Agonizingly slow they moved closer together till their lips finally met. This time without hesitation, teasing or probing. Their lips moved against each other. After an eternity, they broke apart and grinned at each other.

It only took a moment and their lips met again and this time after a few minutes they deepened the kiss and John pulled Teyla closer to his body.

In the heat of their passion they forgot everything and at one point John turned on his back pulling Teyla on top of him. He couldn't help the grunt that came out when pain ripped through his body. Teyla immediately sat up. It took a moment till John was able to open his eyes again.

"Maybe we should … tame ourselves till you are fully healed?" Teyla said with some teasing in her voice.

"Or maybe we'd go on and just be more careful," John said already pulling Teyla back to him.

"That…is…a…good…idea!" Teyla said between John's kisses. For the next little while they enjoyed their new intimacy.

A whimper from the side announced that TJ was waking up and with that putting an end to John and Teyla's activities.

John took a deep breath to calm his overloaded senses. Kissing Teyla for real was a thousand times better than his dreams had led him to believe. They kissed one more time before Teyla quickly got up and picked up TJ to bring him to the bed, too.

"Dada," TJ squealed happily when he saw John and Teyla lowered the boy on the bed.

"Hey there, pal," he said opening his arms so Torren could snuggle against him. His eyes were still glassy and he was still warm, but at least the pain from before seemed to have gone. John had felt with Teyla the moment he had heard TJ wail in pain. He too had felt helpless and he hadn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry I was gone this morning," he said more to himself.

"It is not important. You are here now and that is what counts," Teyla answered sitting next to her two men.

"You don't think Kanaan will mind TJ calling me Dad?" John finally asked.

"Kanaan will not care, at least not outwardly. He has made it pretty clear that it is up to me to decide where we live or who with," she stated firmly.

"Kanaan has many problems and he does not want Torren to suffer from his twisted mind," she added sounding sad.

John nodded. "I'm here for you and I'll always be no matter what," he promised.

"I know you will. Thank you."

John sat up against the pillows Teyla had mounted behind him TJ in his lap. He pulled Teyla close and tucked her in his side. He took a deep breath and then faced her.

"I love you Teyla, both of you. I want to be there for you not only as a friend. I've loved you for so long I don't even know when it started, but as I told you before I'm awkward when it comes to talking about my feelings or showing them. I'm not good at the whole relationship thing."

Teyla couldn't help a tear sliding down her cheek and chuckling at the same time.

"I want to be with you not only for a short fling. I really want to be with you, but there'll be times I'll do stupid things or have to keep secrets."

John held his breath astounded that he had managed to say those things without blushing or stammering. Now he waited for Teyla's answer. It took her about two seconds to answer but for John it felt like a life time.

"I love you too, John and I do want to be with you and I want you to be Torren's Dad. I want it all," she said her voice heavy with emotions.

"I do know the things you just said and you were just fine talking about your feelings right now. I believe you will be fine and Torren and I will help you."

"Hep Dada," Torren mumbled in agreement.

"Things will have to change," he said then, "when we're back home I mean. I know you're not military and not even from Earth, but there're rules and I don't want to set a bad example."

John chewed on his lip wondering how to say the next part.

Teyla nodded and filled the silence, "I will not be able to resume my position on the team."

"Nobody said it has to be you," John said automatically. Teyla shook her head smiling.

"I very much doubt anyone but you will be able to control Ronon and Rodney and if we plan in the future on extending our family it is the better choice."

John grinned. "Extending our family!" he said his eyes having a dreaming quality to them.

"I am sorry I did not mean to rush things," Teyla said quickly.

"No it's a great idea; TJ will need someone to play with," John said, "and let's be honest I'm not the youngest anymore."

Teyla chuckled. "You are not that old John." John smirked at her comment.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"But for now you'll stay on the team," John stated, "we'll have to be careful in public."

"You are the military leader of this base and I understand that you will not be able to display your affection in public. To be honest I was very surprised of what you did in the infirmary."

John blushed. "I was surprised about myself too," he mumbled in agreement and then buried his nose in TJ's hair. "But it felt right and I've to admit that I like to show my affection for both of you."

Teyla smiled and snuggled to John.

"Mr Woolsey asked me today if I was willing to take a bigger role in the city's daily running. Now that it has been decided to let us return and that there will be changes. He said he needed someone with diplomatic skills to help him in his work with the Coalition and our allies as the IOA have decided to take a stronger role in Pegasus."

"Oh."

"He asked that if I'm not interested, if I would be willing to train someone to take over the role. I told him I would think about it. He also said that it doesn't mean I couldn't go on missions with you anymore."

John started to grin. "That sounds like a great idea," he said after a moment wondering why the commander was asking now.

"When you're considered a diplomat we can go out together. We do need a diplomat on our team."

"John do not lower yourself, you are too a very skilled diplomat, though I would prefer, if you would refrain from flirting as a way of make contact in the future," she said her voice teasing.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. You were the only woman I ever consciously flirted with as a means of diplomacy," he lied happily. "All the other times the women started and you never protect me from their advances." Teyla nudge him, secretly satisfied with the answer.

"I better tell Ronon to keep an eye on you, when I am not there to protect you," she stated.

John nodded pulling Teyla close to kiss her again.

"Do you want to tell them now?" John asked suddenly.

"I do feel that Ronon and Mr Woolsey suspect that there is more behind Torren calling you Dad then we let on. Rodney is still unaware. I would think it best to keep quiet for as long as we are on Earth."

"It's going to be hard to explain why we want to move in with each other," John mused.

Teyla couldn't help the grin on her face.

"You want to move in with us?"

"On the other hand we can just say we want to live like in a community, this way we can search for four rooms," John mused further before looking at Teyla.

"Of course I want to move in with you," he said as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Teyla chuckled. "Do you want to live with Daddy?" she asked her son who looked at her wide eyed nodding vigorously.

"Dada, Mama," he said grinning stretching his arms to have both his parents hold him.


	9. Chapter 9 Visiting Washington

Teyla and John are finally had their talk lets see whats next?

Hope you enjoy it!

Happy Holidays.

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

.

Visiting Washington

.

.

"What?" Rodney yelled over the table, waving his fork. "What do you mean you will go to Washington too? Can't Teyla go by herself?"

"Rodney!" Jennifer exclaimed slapping him on the arm.

"Seriously who is going to run this place with Woolsey, Teyla and Sheppard gone?" he ranted on. "Conan?"

Ronon's head snapped up, his eyes shooting daggers in Rodney's direction.

"No I will," Colonel Carter's voice came from behind the group.

Everybody turned to see Carter and O'Neill standing a few steps away.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter," John greeted getting up.

"Please sit with us," Teyla invited.

"At ease Sheppard," O'Neill commanded and John sat down again resuming feeding TJ. O'Neill chose the seat next to TJ.

"So Colonel you ready to visit the capital?" O'Neill asked and John chuckled.

"I'm just going to care for Torren. Teyla and Mr Woolsey will do the work."

"I hope you'll find the time to have lunch with me, you can bring your son if you want to."

John felt a little awkward. "Uh, sure, sir."

Carter chuckled. "Don't worry. You won't have to come in your dress uniform."

"But you'll have to bring it. There will be at least one dinner where you'll be required to be present," O'Neill added grinning.

John tried in vain to contain his smirk, he hated formal parties. He had wanted to stay on Atlantis with TJ, but then Woolsey had been informed that he and Teyla would have to stay in Washington for the duration of a week. Teyla had been reluctant to leave both John and TJ alone for more than three nights. She knew John could take care of Torren she just didn't want to be separated from them that long either especially since John was still off duty.

It had been a week now since they had admitted their love to each other. John had slept in her quarters for four more nights before his legs had finally decided to support him again. Both had been sorry that they didn't have an excuse for John to stay with her. For the last two nights John had slept in his own quarters again. TJ had not been the only one being unhappy about the change.

"I still don't get why Sheppard can't stay here!" Rodney grumbled again. "I need him in the chair."

"You'll have me to sit in the chair, Rodney," Carson stated, "and FYI, I ordered for the Colonel to go on vacation. He is still off duty and there is not much to do for him here."

Ronon grumbled his agreement. He was bored stiff too and would gladly go out. At least he wasn't on light duty like Sheppard was.

They had tried running yesterday, it had been a disaster. Sheppard's legs had given out on him after about a half mile and it had been really difficult to get him back to his quarters without anyone noticing. It had almost taken an hour till he had been able to stand again and the walk to the mess had been agonizingly slow.

Luckily they had told Teyla they would meet her there, this way they already were seated when she showed up. TJ had been fussy, complaining a lot about Sheppard not being there in the morning.

Ronon had left in time to miss John's trying to get up and walk back to his quarters or explaining why he had trouble this morning, when everything had been alright last night. Of course it ended with a visit in the infirmary and a reprimand from Carson including an IV and three hour stay to help reduce the renewed swelling.

"And babysitting TJ is helping how?"

John pulled TJ protectively in his lap.

"Caring for my son is not babysitting, McKay," he returned without thinking. He bit his lip when he realized what he had just said, but looking in McKay's dumbfounded face was so worth it.

"I second that Colonel," O'Neill broke the silence, "and I'll be here to sit in your chair, too."

"The whole time?" McKay asked intrigued.

"Of course not, I'll have to be in Washington, too," O'Neill answered.

Rodney grumbled, before concentrating on his food again.

"Rodney you won't even realize we will be gone with the repairs to the city."

"It's just not fair to be left behind," Rodney whined.

"Ronon stays here, too," John pointed out.

"Actually he is required to come to Washington too, but he'll only stay for a couple of days," O'Neill interjected.

"Oh," John said looking into Ronon's grinning face. He had missed that information completely.

"See I'm left behind," Rodney announced. "It's ju…," Rodney stopped mid word snapping to attention his hand shooting to his ear.

"WHAT? No, no, no, no … Everyone hands up. Do not touch anything. I'm on my way!" Rodney jumped up. "Idiots, just idiots," he mumbled as he rushed from the mess leaving behind his tray and a group of stunned people.

John was about to hand TJ to Teyla to follow when Sam interrupted, "I'll go, you are officially on vacation."

John blinked, "Since when?" he asked confused.

"Since 1308 hours. That's the time Cater and I set foot on Atlantis," O'Neill answered as Sam was already moving away.

"You will leave for Washington in less than two hours I hope you are all set," O'Neill said.

"Ready and packed," John confirmed.

"I wasn't kidding about your dress uniform," O'Neill pressed once more.

"Mr Woolsey informed me that John was required to bring it. It is packed and will not be forgotten," Teyla said to confirm John's statement.

"Good."

The group finished their lunch and soon everyone was on his or her way to their quarters or offices.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry, sir, there had been a mistake with your reservations."

Woolsey blinked at the receptionist waiting for an explanation when nothing came he prompted, "Well?"

"You have booked two suites, one with three bed rooms including a nursery and a one bedroom suite."

"Yes, that's right."

"There has been a mistake, I can see what you booked, but my reservation shows me that there are only a two room family suite and a two room suite available. I have to find out who accidently got your rooms before I can check you in. It might take a while."

"You know what let me check first, maybe we can take what's there."

"How far apart are these rooms?"

"The family suite is in the west wing on the ground floor and the other suite on the 6th floor north side."

Woolsey nodded that was quite far apart. He was not sure what to make of it. His first thought had been that the Colonel could sleep in his room, but they were just too far apart to make that work.

He turned and looked for Teyla and Colonel Sheppard who had settled with Torren in the lobby. He found them behind some plants cuddled together. The plants also covered Woolsey and the Colonel didn't see him when he got up and looked around to see if someone was watching them. He bent down to Teyla and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he took Torren in his arms and Teyla handed him the diaper bag.

"The changing room is over there. I'll be back soon," he said bending down again.

"I am very capable of spending a few minutes on my own, John," Teyla said her voice amused, leaning forward for another kiss.

"If we go on like this, Woolsey's going to catch us soon," John stated when Teyla retreated.

"Then we have to make sure he is not catching us."

"Actually I think we should tell him tonight after dinner," John said thoughtful, "he's our boss and I wouldn't want him to find out accidently."

"I do not mind telling him. It would make it easier to explain why we want to move in together," Teyla blushed. "He knew that Kanaan and I had decided to separate and did not tell anyone," she admitted her voice low.

John chuckled. "Good to know he can keep a secret."

Torren gave a garbled protest and John took a fourth dip at Teyla's lips. "Time to get you cleaned, buddy," he said to the boy sniffing the air.

"Yes," Teyla chuckled and pushed John in the direction of the restrooms.

Woolsey quickly ducked out of the way and hurried over to the counter, a big grin on his face.

The receptionist was currently talking to a man in a suit, looking important. She turned and smiled at Richard when he got closer.

"We'll take the rooms as they are. My baggage will go to the two bedroom suite. The others will go to the family suite."

"Thank you very much, Mr Woolsey and sorry again for the inconvenience," the man in the suit answered, "my name is Roger Bauers and I'm the hotel manager. We would like to invite you and your family to dinner tonight as compensation."

"Thank you very much, that is very generous of you," Woolsey answered, while signing the papers and accepting the keycards to the rooms.

"You just saved us a lot of trouble, so it is the least we could do," he said once more, "Just go to the hotel restaurant and tell the concierge your name. I will arrange for everything immediately, if you excuse me."

Woolsey nodded and thanked him again and then the receptionist. He took the offered floor plan and moved back to where he had seen Sheppard and Teyla last. Teyla sat alone watching the entrance of the lobby.

"There you are," Woolsey said stepping around the plant he had been hiding behind before. Teyla's head snapped around she looked slightly flushed. Woolsey was sure she had just been thinking of the Colonel.

"Mr Woolsey, did everything go alright?"

"Yes," Woolsey nodded handing Teyla the keycards for her and John, "your room is on the ground floor with a garden to use."

"That is very nice. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"You're back. Is everything alright?" Colonel Sheppard asked getting closer, a now smiling Torren perched on his hip.

Richard had to grin and couldn't help it. "Yes everything is fine. I just gave Teyla your keys and floor plan." He indicated the papers held by Teyla.

"There has been a mistake with the reservation, but I thought you wouldn't mind. As an excuse we are invited to dinner. How about we meet here in let's say two hours. It would be at 1800 hrs back home." Woolsey asked.

John and Teyla nodded.

"Sounds great. We don't want to get TJ's routine altered too much," John admitted.

They walked together to the entrance to the west wing and Woolsey took his leave there, walking on to the elevators.

"Wonder what the mistake was," John said when he and Teyla were finally alone.

"He did not elaborate to me."

They easily found their room and John showed Teyla how to use the keycard when they entered.

The main room was big and bright. In the middle stood a sofa and two armchairs facing a TV on the left side of the room, there was enough space to place a blanket for TJ and watch him while watching TV, ahead was a big window front with a door leading into the garden.

"Cool we've a garden," John said hurrying around the sofa to open the door. He looked out grinning like he had just won the lottery. He turned to his left. There was one door leading to one of the bedrooms. John turned right, a kitchenette with everything needed to prepare small snacks or heat baby food was on that side and Teyla was currently inspecting the contents of the fridge. At the end of the line opposite to the door next to the TV board was a second door.

John looked around the room and raised his eyebrow; the only other door was the one they had come in. He looked at TJ, "Let's find out where your room is." He walked to the door on the kitchen side and opened it.

The room was equipped with a crib and changing table and another couch as well as a rocking chair. Another door led to a bathroom.

TJ squealed in John's arms, taking all the new things in with wide eyes. He started to squirm and demanded to be put down. Once down he immediately crawled over to the rocking horse and pulled himself up. At fifteen months TJ was very well able to walk, but when he wanted to go somewhere fast he preferred to crawl.

John crouched next to him and watched amused as TJ started to inspect the new toy.

"Dada, loot." He said grinning as he pushed the horse.

"You want to sit on it?"

TJ shook his head already busy to see what to inspect next.

"I have never seen anything like this. There is a very big bed in our bedroom and our bags are there too," Teyla said astounded entering the room. "Do all bedrooms on earth look like this and ours?"

"No," John said, "is there just one other bedroom?"

Teyla nodded. "But Mr Woolsey said there has been made a mistake. Maybe he thought one of us would sleep on the couch."

John shrugged.

A knock on the front door drew his attention from Teyla and he quickly moved out of the room to open the door.

"Good evening Colonel Sheppard. My name is Philippe I'm responsible for this floor, if there is anything you need, just call the receptionist she will let me know."

John moved aside and Philippe entered pushing a tablet carriage into the room.

"Thank you once more for your courtesy to accept the two room suite. We are very sorry. We have some snacks and fruits for you and your family."

"Uh, yes, thank you," John said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" Philippe asked.

"Hold on a second."

John quickly moved back to Teyla and TJ.

"Honey, you need anything pressed for tonight?" he asked completely unaware of what he had just called Teyla; therefore he was a little confused when she looked at him strangely and needed a moment to answer.

"No, I do not think that is necessary."

John nodded and pulled out his wallet. He took a 20$ Bill from his wallet and put it in his hand as he moved back into the main room.

"I need my trousers to be pressed as well as my shirt." He told the man.

"I will send someone in thirty minutes. Do you need someone to help you unpack?"

"No thanks." John shook his head as he accompanied Philippe to the door and shook his hand slipping the bill to him while thanking him for his service.

"Why would Mr Woolsey decide something like this without asking us first? Do you think Mr Woolsey saw us kissing?" Teyla asked her face slightly embarrassed as soon as John had closed the door behind the stranger.

John smirked. "Maybe, it's not like him to decide things like this without asking, but to be honest it doesn't matter, we are going to tell him tonight anyway and for that it's okay."

"What are we going to wear tonight?" Teyla asked picking up Torren as she followed John into their bed room. They started to open their baggage and put their clothes away.

"Something nice, you could wear your new pants and a blouse or one of you sundresses. I'm going to wear pants, a button down shirt and a jacket, no tie though."

"The black pants?" Teyla asked and smiled when John nodded. She and Jennifer had gone shopping last week to buy Earth appropriate clothes for her and she had found a dress John hadn't seen yet. It was a white sundress that was knee long with spaghetti straps. The top ended shortly under her breast and the skirt fell loosely around her waist. The neckline was straight and embroiled with black flowers as was the skirt.

"Why?"

"Hum?"

"Why'd you want to know the color of my clothes?"

"Just curious."

"You want to show me what you're wearing?"

"I think, what I am wearing should be a surprise, but it may be appropriate to press my clothes, too," she answered pulling a clothes bag from her suitcase.

"You know, it's not very nice to have secrets," he mockingly glared at her as he took their things to hang them at the entrance.

"Do not peek," she called after him.

A few minutes later a boy came to pick their things up.

"I feel pampered," Teyla said thoughtful when John came back into the room.

"I'm glad you like it."

Teyla chuckled. "I have put all our clothes away," she pointed at the two bags at the door. "Those are Torren's things."

Hearing his name, the little boy perked up from his place on the king size bed.

"Me," he said.

"Yes, your things," John said moving over to TJ wrestling him to the bed and tickling him. Teyla watched amused while moving the now empty suitcases in the storage closet.

After a few moments he picked up TJ, "come on TJ. Let's put your things away and give mommy time to get ready for dinner." He set the boy down on the floor looking at Teyla.

"You want me to give TJ a bath before dinner?" he asked moving over to Teyla lowering his lips to hers.

Teyla shook her head after parting from John. "He had a bath this morning and has done nothing that would imply he would need another."

John nodded moving away from Teyla. He picked up the bags and called for TJ to follow him.

The pressed clothes were returned and John delivered Teyla's clothes without peeking, though he was curious.

He took his own suit and went to the second bathroom to get TJ and him ready, too.

John only needed a few minutes and when he was done sat down in the main room with TJ playing on the blanket he had set up before.

He looked up when Teyla entered the room, his chin hit the floor. He quickly got up and in a few long strides stood before her.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said his voice heavy. He pulled Teyla into his arms, crushing his lips to hers, when they came up for air Teyla had to chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it," she said taking a small step back so John could admire her again. "You too look handsome," she said her hand resting on John's cheek. She quickly looked around him at Torren, but the little boy was busy with his toys and not really interested in what the adults where doing.

John pulled her back to him and took another dip at her lips. Teyla could very much feel that John liked the dress as the evidence of what she did to him pressed against her lower abdomen. For the next few minutes the world just contained the two of them.

TJ's squeal brought them back to earth and both took a step back. John's face was flushed and he was slightly panting.

"I'm glad we're finally alone tonight," he huffed after taking a couple of deep breaths. Teyla could see that his pants weren't as filled as just a few moments ago.

"I love our son, but doing what I've in mind for tonight wouldn't be possible, if he'd sleep seven feet from our bed," he promised and Teyla couldn't help grin.

"Yes me too," she admitted.

She almost resented having dinner with Mr Woolsey tonight. Over the past week the tension between the two had hit one high after another and Teyla like John couldn't wait to finally get rid of it. They had prepared to enjoy the moment of their first union completely.

"I think it's time to go," John said moving over to TJ picking him up.

"Hundy," the boy said grinning.

"Yeah pal, food's on the way."

"Tay," Torren said sagging against John.

"Good, we have everything?" John asked checking his pockets for his wallet and the keycard for the room. Teyla checked her bag that also contained toys and diapers for Torren.

XOXOXOXOXO

For most part of the evening they talked about their schedule for the next few days. John was glad he was only included to visit one function in the evening and that only at the end of their stay. The next few days he would be a stay at home dad and care for nothing but TJ.

After the main course John pulled TJ from his high chair, it was getting late and TJ started to fuss as he tired. Woolsey and Teyla were still talking about some of the topics that would be discussed the next day and John started to get bored.

"You mind if I go back to the room and put TJ to bed?" John asked and as if on cue TJ yawned and grumbled trying to get comfortable in John's lap.

"Of course not, Colonel," Woolsey said. "There is a matter I have to discuss with you in private later anyway."

John looked confused, but nodded.

He had planned to just invite Woolsey to their room.

"Good, then I'll see you later," John said getting up adjusting TJ in his arms. He bent down to give Teyla a kiss and just in time remembered they hadn't told Woolsey about their relationship yet. So he turned TJ to face his mom.

"You were very good tonight. Sleep well," she told the boy resting her forehead against his. John straightened up and smiled sheepishly at Woolsey who was grinning strangely at them.

XOXOXOXOX

"I didn't know your ex is back in town."

Nancy Harrison looked up just in time to see the back of a man vanish in the direction of the hotel rooms. She hadn't seen his face and the light was not that good either, but from the hair it could have been John.

"You knew he has a kid?" Nancy's head snapped to her best friend of many years Lisa Conrad.

"John has no kid," she immediately snapped, "last time I met him he had a coworker with him and that was his father's funeral." Nancy snorted.

"John is still too much in love with the Air Force."

"I'm pretty sure it was him and he was carrying a little child," Lisa said thoughtful, "but with this light it's hard to tell."

"Yeah I'm not sure either, just saw the back. Dave didn't say anything about John having remarried," she stated wondering. She still had a very good friendship with Dave and was sure he would have told her if anything significant would have happened in John's life.

"Maybe he didn't know," Lisa said, "or did somehow their relationship magically enhance?"

"Not magically, but since their father's death John at least writes on a monthly base and I'm pretty sure he would have told Dave something like that."

"Oh."

Nancy chuckled, "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"I'm going to asked Dave next time I see him."

She finally said deciding to let the topic drop. "You are going to the President's dinner on Friday?"

"You kidding I have a new dress already for that. Rumor has it that the President will present a few service men and women with medals and promotions himself. I wouldn't let an opportunity pass like that. Maybe your ex is going to be there."

Nancy chuckled again. "Go ahead, burn your fingers."

Lisa too started to chuckle. "He can't be that bad."

Nancy shook her head and the two women sat in silence each hanging after their thoughts. Nancy looked up again. Had it really been John and had he finally moved on? Nancy still remembered her hopes and dreams as a young Air Force wife. Sometimes even today she wondered what had gone wrong. Deep down she knew it was her. She had wanted it all. He had looked so handsome in his dress uniform and she had fallen for him head over heels.

She had been the one to pursue a relationship. He had been the one telling her he was screwed up and she would be better off without him. She hadn't believed him and he had tried really hard and the more he had tried the more she had demanded.

They had decided to have children, but to wait a year and John had said he would quit as soon as she would be pregnant. In her loneliness this first year she had concentrated on work and she had been good, too good to take a break for a baby, even a short one.

"When do you quit?" she had asked after he had come back from a particularly bad assignment.

"You changed your mind about having a baby?" he had asked his eyes hopefully looking at her.

"Of course not," She had answered off hand and when she had finally looked up she had seen the disappointment in his eyes.

"We won't have a baby, but you still want me to quit?" he had asked, not angry just to validate his suspicion.

"Yeah, sure."

She still wondered what had made her that stupid. She wanted him to keep his end of the bargain without keeping hers. In her job she was the boss now and she had thought she could lead her marriage the same way. John would have brought her the stars for the one thing he really wanted. The one thing she denied him, having a family. From that day on their marriage had fallen apart.

Nancy sighed. Her career had become her life motivation and kids had no longer been a topic. She was forty four now and sometimes envied her friends who had children. She and Grant had decided that the time for children had passed.

She tried to figure out how she would feel if John really had made their wish come true only without her, but she just couldn't see him with a kid and that though relieved her. She didn't want him to be unhappy, but she also didn't want him to have something she would never have, even if it had been her decision.

.

.

I wanted to thank you all for your reviews it really helps me to tweak the story in the right direction. So please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10 New Life

Thank you for your reviews keep it coming. It's nice to know you like what you read.

.

.

Here is the next part!

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

New Life

.

"Where's Woolsey?" John asked when Teyla entered the room thirty minutes after John had left to put TJ down. He welcomed her giving her a kiss.

"He said he had to get something from his room and would be here soon," Teyla said, slipping the high heels from her feet and following John who had settled in one of the arm chairs.

"You wanna change?" John asked looking up at Teyla in front of him.

Teyla looked down her eyes flashing. "After the reaction I got earlier, I thought it best to keep the dress on for now and let you help me get undressed," she said slowly settling on John's lap.

John groaned at the mental picture that announcement created in his mind. He could feel certain parts of his body react.

Teyla chuckled clearly feeling his reaction too. "Yes, that is the reaction I was hoping for," she said teasingly, "later," with that she lowered her mouth to his.

At Woolsey's knock Teyla jumped from John's lap. She sighed and John quickly disappeared into the bedroom to calm, while Teyla straighten her clothes and opened the door.

"Please come in," she took a step back and made room for Mr Woolsey to get inside and offered him a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"If you have water I would be happy," he said settling in one of the armchairs.

"Of course," she opened several cabinets till she found the right one. "John should be out any minute."

"I hope you like the room," Woolsey said after looking around in the room.

"It is very nice," Teyla answered looking at the door hoping John would be out soon. Maybe she should not have teased him that much.

She sighed relived when the door opened and John stepped out looking a little disheveled.

"Ah, you're here."

Teyla could see that his pants were still a little tight, but he had pulled out his button down shirt to cover his arousal, it worked.

John sat down on the couch and Teyla settled next to him not quite touching.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I didn't want to discuss the matter in public."

"Is something wrong?" John asked immediately alarmed.

"Not really. You must have been surprised that you got only a two room suite," Woolsey started. "I'm really sorry about that. I know sleeping on a couch is not really comfortable and I too have a two room suite, so if you want to switch or the Colonel wants to sleep in the spare room upstairs. I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, but it's okay," John said, "actually there's something we wanted to talk to you about."

Teyla shifted closer to John watching Woolsey studying them.

"If you are telling me that you two are a couple, you can save your breath," Woolsey said bluntly grinning widely. John and Teyla looked stunned at their boss.

"I saw you kissing earlier. That's why I told the receptionist the room mix up didn't matter," he disclosed and both had at least the grace to blush.

"This isn't a problem?" John blurted surprised his hand waving between him and Teyla.

"As far as the IOA and the SGC are concerned it's not. I had a feeling and took the liberty to make sure it would not be a problem. You are my 2IC and the best military commander I could hope for. Teyla and her people were our first allies; they are the strongest connection we have in Pegasus. I need you both and I trust that your relationship will not influence your work."

He paused. The Colonel and Teyla were staring at him in disbelieve.

"You knew?" John asked bewildered.

"No, like I said I had a feeling. I have seen you three grow close as a family over the last months, but I also knew that all bets were off." Teyla sighed relieved. "There were rumors from the first day you two met that you were more than friends and you never were."

John nodded smirking taking Teyla's hand in his.

"How long have you two…?"

"One week," John shot without hesitation. "And this really isn't a problem?"

Woolsey nodded. "It really isn't."

Both seemingly relaxed, happy.

"Can I assume that you two haven't told anyone yet?"

"As you said Colonel Sheppard is the military commander and I serve under his command," Teyla said but was interrupted by Woolsey at this point.

"About that," Woolsey said, "that was the reason I wanted to speak to you."

John tensed next to Teyla, ready to deliver his arguments why Teyla should stay on their team. Woolsey pulled a file from his briefcase.

"This has been found in some old files of Dr Weir." He put the file on the table. "Everything has been verified," he added, pushing the file over to John and Teyla. John opened the file and looked at them before handing them to Teyla.

"I do not understand," Teyla said after a few minutes looking up.

"Looks like Elisabeth wanted to make sure that if you ever decided to stay on earth, you could," John said as he pulled out a passport, driver's license and birth certificate.

"It's more than that," Woolsey said. "There also is a contract that makes Teyla an employee of the IOA and not a civilian contractor with the military."

John head snapped up. "So officially Teyla was never under my command?"

Woolsey nodded and showed Teyla the contract.

"I remember signing it," Teyla suddenly said, than her face fell, "it was after Carson died."

"She also left a personal letter to whoever was in Command when this was found. Obviously she too thought you two would hook up eventually and she wanted to make sure you both could keep your jobs. That's the reason she made you sign the contract."

John smirked. He and Teyla seemed to have been the only people that didn't realized they loved each other.

"Elisabeth thought we would get together?" Teyla asked moved.

"I'm not sure if this is the right point to give you this, since you two have just figured out," Woolsey kept it vague, "but I guess you two have known each other long enough to decide what to do with these." He handed them a second set of papers. There was a second driver's license and another passport.

"That's a marriage license," John exclaimed. Teyla blinked confused.

"According to this we are married," John said his voice stunned as he showed Teyla the papers. Teyla looked at the driver's license smiling. "Teyla Emmagen-Sheppard," she read out loud. She kind of liked the sound of her name with John's.

Woolsey cleared his throat. "There is one more thing and then I'll leave you to it," he said. "Since the Colonel is watching your son for the next days, we took the liberty to also prepare some papers for him. On my order Dr Keller wrote a birth certificate for him and we ordered a passport too. I hope you don't mind."

He handed the papers to John and Teyla and quickly stood up, "if you don't mind it's kind of late. Teyla I'll pick you up at seven. Have a good night."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Woolsey," Teyla said getting up after John.

"Yeah, thanks for everything."

"Thank you for your honesty," Woolsey said and all three bid another good night.

XOXOXOXOXO

John buried his nose in Teyla's neck. It was past midnight and the two hadn't made it to their bed yet. Teyla was tucked against John's front, a blanket their only cover.

"You don't mind that Woolsey put me on TJ's birth certificate?" he spoke into her neck. Teyla put the papers down and turned to face John. Her cheeks had a rosy glow to it. She smiled at John and first kissed his nose and then his sweet mouth.

"Though this is very surprising and thing moved much quicker than we both thought. I am very satisfied and happy to use the papers making me your wife and TJ your son. My life is with you now and that is more than I had ever hoped for."

John couldn't help grin. "Just wanted to hear it again," he admitted pressing his lips against hers once more. When things heated up, he pulled back.

"I think it's time to move," he said getting up. He picked Teyla up and carried her into their bedroom.

"What about the mess outside?" She asked busy with exploring his neck.

"I'll take care of it later," he said as he placed her on the bed and this time took his time to show her how much she meant to him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla woke to the most amazing feeling. Her body tingled with satisfaction and contentment. She had never felt this good in her life. She couldn't believe how many times they had managed to enjoy each other last night. It was like five years of pent up tension had wanted out in one night. Teyla stretched out and her hand connected with John's bare back. She shifted to get closer. The first thing she realized was that he was wearing boxers, the second that it had to be early morning as the room was bathed in soft light. She snuggled to his back and when her hand sneaked to his front it connected with a small arm.

Teyla carefully got up and looked over John's shoulder to find her son lying on his back in front of John his hand tangled in his father's dog tags. She wondered when he had woken she hadn't heard a thing. She placed a kiss on John's shoulder and turned. The clock on her nightstand showed that it was already 0557 hours. She took the bathrobe that lay on the edge of her side; no doubt John had put it there.

She switched off the alarm. There was no need to wake John or TJ for that matter. She slipped from the bed and saw that John had also picked up their clothes from the living room. She quietly chose her clothes for the day and vanished into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked healthy, her eyes were shining and she couldn't believe how happy she looked. Thinking about last night sent spikes of desire through her body. She closed her eyes and let her mind and hands wander to where John's lip had touched last night.

"I hope you are thinking about me right now," John's husky sleepy voice asked as his arms closed around her. His lips touched her neck and Teyla tilted her head to give him better access. "TJ is safe on the bed," John answered her unasked question. Teyla nodded and let John turn her into his embrace.

"Want to share the shower?" John asked and Teyla nodded once more.

…

Teyla chuckled as she watched John drying himself and slip into a shirt and boxers. "You going back to bed?" she asked amused. He quickly took a look into the bedroom and on the clock.

"TJ should sleep at least for another hour or two and I plan on using the time. It's only 0634 hours," he answered.

"I did not hear him."

"I switched off the baby phone as soon as I heard him. He was scared to be all alone in the big strange room."

Teyla yawned. "I would love to stay in bed, too."

"I promise to let you sleep tonight."

"I'm not sure I like that promise." She turned from drying herself and gave John a kiss. "Sleep well."

"I love you," John said leaving her to get ready.

By the time Teyla was done John was asleep again. She placed another kiss on his lips and on TJ's forehead, before leaving.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay buddy, listen!" John said to his son who stood on the changing table. "I talked to mommy and we two will go shopping today. You are getting too big to be carried around all the time and we need a few basic things like a stroller and a travel cot. I want you to always stay close to me, okay."

"Tay," TJ said putting his arms around John's neck.

"You wanna walk?" TJ shook his head and then lowered his head to John's shoulder.

"Biny?" he asked and John gave him the pacifier he had stored in his pocket.

"I can't believe you're still tired," John said, "you already slept much longer than usual. You're not getting sick again, are you?" John immediately checked if TJ was hot, but everything was fine.

John checked once more if he had everything he needed for the day, before leaving. TJ sat on the couch looking at a book. He checked his watch. He had asked Philippe to order a taxi for 1100 hour that meant he still had enough time to get breakfast.

"Hunry," TJ suddenly yelled and John looked up to his son who now stood on the couch.

John chuckled. "Received loud and clear," he said. "Okay let's see if daddy has everything."

"Hunry," TJ yelled again.

"I know, I know. Let's go." He picked up the diaper bag and his son and left their room walking to the restaurant.

He looked around and then sat down at a table at the window facing the street and ordered pancakes, a fruit bowel, eggs, orange juice and coffee.

John cut TJ's pancakes into small pieces inconspicuously watching his surroundings.

"Dada, ead a lon peas?" TJ asked looking up wide eyes bashing his eyelids. John chuckled.

"That only works on your mom," he told the boy who then tried with a pout. John had to admit that helped.

"Okay pal, just use your fork not the hands."

"No fuits"

"No pal, you eat your fruits too. They taste really good."

John put the plate in front of TJ. The boy smiled at John and then started to spear his food on the small fork the server had brought for him. John watched a moment and when he was sure that most of the food actually ended up in TJ's mouth he started to eat too.

When they were done Philippe came to his table. "Colonel Sheppard your car is here."

"Oh, they are early. Uh could you get the server so I can settle the check?"

"It's already settled. You can just leave."

"Oh thanks." John took out another 20$ bill and gave it as tip to Philippe.

XOXOXOXO

"Look what the cat dragged in!"

John almost knocked his head against the car roof hearing the very familiar voice of Cameron Mitchell behind him. He quickly fixed the straps of TJ's car seat before looking up.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked surprised, "Sir?" John quickly added remembering the man had gotten promoted some time ago.

"Very funny Sheppard, get in the car and I'll explain."

John rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He got in behind the driver and Mitchell sat shotgun.

"Okay. Meyers you know where to go?"

"Yes, sir," the driver said and John rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, he's military and my watch dog."

"See that's the reason you are the military commander of a base with about 400 people or so and I'm only a team leader with four people," Mitchell said.

John rolled his eyes again looking if TJ was comfortable in his seat which he wasn't.

"And you are here?"

"Because I wanted to see you," Mitchell said and kept a straight face for about 10 seconds before he started to snort "and because O'Neil though you might be a little more receptive with me."

John shook his head.

"Hey, it's not their fault, every time you are on Earth you end up in trouble."

"That was twice and I didn't end up in trouble."

"If you say so," Mitchell decided to change the topic. "What's the plan for today anyway?"

"Shopping."

Mitchell snapped around in his seat grimacing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, we need to get some basic stuff for TJ and I promised to get it."

"Okay that's half bad, going shopping for the kid."

"Dada," TJ exclaimed that moment and John's attention turned to the boy.

"What's up pal?" TJ stretched his arms, showing John that he wanted to be picked up.

"Sorry, but you have to stay in the seat as long as we are in the car."

TJ was used to sitting in a car seat, they had one at home, though he usually sat on Teyla's or John's lap when flying in a jumper.

TJ looked at John and started to whine. He really didn't like to sit like this and John had to admit the seat was a little small. They would have to get one for toddlers and not babies.

"Sorry, sir the seat was all I could find," the driver apologized "but this is a diplomatic car, so if you want to, you can take him out. We won't be stopped by the police."

John looked at his miserable son and decided to free him.

"Okay pal, but you have to stay in my arms," TJ nodded and sat quietly on John's lap looking out the window.

John became aware of Mitchell staring at him.

John just shrugged and chose to ignore Mitchell's boring eyes. They got along, but not good enough to explain everything to him.

It took all of five minutes and the four reached the mall. The driver gave John a cell phone and told him to call as soon as he was done.

"Dada?" Mitchell asked when they were alone.

"He started calling me that few days ago. Can't help it," John shrugged again and moved on.

XOXOXOXOXO

John stood in front of the row of stroller completely clueless. There were so many. He looked at Mitchell but the man too just looked dumbfounded at the choices.

"Can I help you, sirs?" a young woman asked and John nodded grateful.

"I need a stroller for my son."

"He is cute. How old is he?"

"Fifteen Months."

"You two adopted him?"

John looked confused at the saleslady.

"I'm just a friend," Cam quickly stated and John blushed.

"Oh sorry. So what kind of stroller do you need?"

John shrugged.

"What kind of stroller did you use till now?"

"We didn't need one till now," John said honestly.

The saleslady looked surprise. "Okay," she said hesitantly.

"There are different kind of strollers," she started to explain and the next thirty minutes John learned everything about strollers he never wanted to know. John didn't really know what to make of it. But after she showed him several strollers that were made to especially be used outdoors and on uneven ground he started to understand. You could also use them to run.

John let TJ try out which one he liked the most and after another fifteen minutes they had the stroller and John could even use it immediately. He and Cam took a look around in the store.

John bought diapers, some bottles he knew they needed as well as two sets of pacifier and the travel cot before they moved on to the toy store where they spent quite some time and money too.

For once in his life John enjoyed shopping. It was a weekday in summer and only a few people were around. So John decided to buy some things like clothes and shoes for himself too and was happy to have Cam with him so he could watch TJ in the meantime.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay what should I get?" Nancy asked herself. She needed a gift for Grant's friend, but had no idea what to buy. Why did she always have to be the one to get those things? She looked for someone to help her when she spotted him.

John. He stood four rows down from her looking at some pullovers.

Oh god, he was back in town. Had Lisa been right about the kid too? Nancy looked around him, but only found another man standing behind a stroller in an opening. She looked back at John who had obviously found something, as he bent down, but when he came up again Nancy froze he didn't have a piece of clothes in his hand, but a little boy in his arms. John looked around and the man with the stroller quickly moved over taking the boy from John.

Nancy sighed relieved. She watched the man put the boy in the stroller and John walk to the cashier.

"Can I help you, mam?"

Nancy's attention was drawn from John and when she looked for him again he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Please tell me we have everything," Mitchell whined and John couldn't help chuckle. Usually he hated shopping too, but today he had only visited shops he liked to see, apart from the short trip to the grocery store and he hadn't been shopping in five years. They had been through most of the stores now and in the end John had bought more than he had planned on, but he was happy with what he had gotten. It was almost 1600 hours and John knew Teyla was due back at 1730 hours.

They were currently sitting in a diner having a late lunch. TJ was testing his new stroller as a bed and so far everything had worked out just fine.

"I got even more," John answered, "and I'm almost done. There is just one more stop I need to make, but if you want to, you can stay here and I'll go alone."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Actually John wanted to do this last stop rather on his own. "No it's fine."

"Great," Mitchell said relaxing back in his seat. "Oh, wait a minute what am I supposed to do when TJ wakes."

"Just keep him calm and tell him I'll be back soon. He should be fine."

Mitchell nodded relieved.

John quickly found the shop he had been looking for. He knew it was a little rushed, but he had decided to get matching rings for him and Teyla. She had already chosen to use the set of papers claiming that they were married; now he wanted to give her a ring too. It took him quite a while but in the end he found the perfect rings and bought them.

He had just left the shop when his phone rang.

"Sheppard, come back! Now!" was all Cam said, but John could hear TJ sobbing in the background so he quickly ran back to the diner one floor up.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy sat down in the diner. She had to smile; opposite of her table at the wall sat the man with the toddler again. He seemed relaxed and was drinking a cup of coffee. She watched the man cringed and then she could hear the toddler in the stroller starting to cry.

The man looked panicked and she chuckled when he quickly fished for his cell instead of calming the boy. The conversation took all of two seconds. She couldn't hear what was said though. Finally the man bent forward and tried to get the toddler from the stroller.

She was about to get up and offer her help when she saw John moving past the window in long hurried strides. Her gazed fixed on him and she followed him to the entrance door. First she thought he would move past the diner, but he suddenly turned and then he was inside. He walked in a beeline for the table with the man and the toddler.

The man had already turned the stroller so the toddler saw John approach. Small arms snatched up and John had the child free and in his arms in about two seconds. The toddler immediately snuggled into John.

John laughed at something the other man had said.

Nancy sat frozen in place. This could not be happening.

"You've got to be the worst babysitter in the world, seriously what's so difficult about giving him his pacifier?" John asked his voice amused and clear as it travelled across the room to her.

The man with John got up, shaking his head. John pulled out his wallet and put some bills on the table.

"Next time O'Neill wants me to babysit, I'll tell him to hire a nanny. Thanks for the help." John chuckled and Nancy was confused, was John just helping out babysitting? This was all very strange.

But it made more sense than John being a father.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla groaned, by the time she was back at the hotel it was almost midnight. She missed John and she missed Torren, she hoped her son wasn't sleeping yet, but even for home it was late. Mr Woolsey was still at the Pentagon and Teyla was glad he had managed to spring her. She quietly opened the door in case John was putting Torren to bed right now.

She got inside, but there was not a sound to hear. The TV made the only light in the room, but the sound was muted. She looked around there were several bags in the room and close to the door was a stroller. She took a quick look and nodded her approval. There were some new toys on the blanket in front of the TV too.

She moved through the room and entered Torren's room where she found more bags and boxes. She shook her head about all the things John had bought, next time she would have to make sure he would keep to the necessary things. She looked around and found both her men fast asleep in the rocking chair, Torren securely tucked in a blanket on John's lap.

She got down alongside. "John," she whispered while slightly shaking his arm. His eyes blinked open and Teyla carefully took Torren from his arms to put him down in his bed. John got up stretching his long frame. Both stood over the bed for a moment and then silently agreed to leave.

"Sorry we tried to stay awake till you were back, but our nap this afternoon was very short so…" Teyla pulled John fully out of the room and cut off his explanation by claiming his lips in a long and deep kiss.

"I missed you too," John said when they took a short break to draw in some air. "You wanna eat?" Teyla shook her head and pulled John further with her.

"I want you," she said starting to pull his shirt free. John didn't need any more information and gladly helped Teyla undress him and her.

Together they sank to the bed and soon had forgotten the outside world.

.

.

.

.

I know I already said it. Would like to hear (read) what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 In the Park

I'm so so sorry it took this long to post this. I found I'm a bit of a hypocrite as I usually get a little impatient when a story I like is not updated regularly, so I decided to rework the last chapters and then post them faster. I can't promise you one each day but I will try.

I have been quite busy and couldn't reply to all you who reviewed. I'm really grateful you share your thoughts with me as it helps me to develop the story further. I'm already working on a sequel to answer all your questions. So please keep going.

Thank you all for your support.

And now back to the story!

.

.

Still going to play with Nancy a bit!

And for diama56 a tiny tiny bit more steam. Not even close to M though.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

In the Park

.

"I could get used waking up like that," John mumbled into Teyla's neck. He carefully shifted to his side and then rolled on his back pulling Teyla with him till her head rested on his chest. Teyla's eyes were closed and she took deep breaths to calm her hammering heart. She could hear John's heart beat in sync. Her hand drew lazy circles around his navel.

"It is a very nice way to wake you like that. Thank you for agreeing to come with us today." Teyla said shifting so she could see John's face. She crossed her arms on John's chest and rested her chin on her arms. His eyes were closed and a small satisfied smile played around his lips.

John shrugged. "I wanted to go out today anyway. Though I really liked shopping with TJ it's not something I want to do every day."

Teyla couldn't agree more. John had shown her most of the things he had bought last night while she had eaten the food he had ordered and they had exchanged their stories of the day before.

John's left hand travelled to his mouth to cover a yawn. Teyla's gaze fell on the simple but beautiful band around his ring finger; she lifted her head to look at her own band. Her thoughts wandered back to last night.

"_I was not aware of your domestic qualities," Teyla teased when John was done cleaning up. He had put away all the things he had bought too. She stood at the counter next to him drying the last plate._

"_I'm glad there're still some things to learn about me," John answered bending over to steal a kiss from her. Teyla chuckled, handing John the towel to dry his hands. _

"_There will always be something to learn about you, John Sheppard," she said in mock seriousness. _

_John grabbed for Teyla, but she had anticipated his move and ducked away. They fooled around a bit and ended up on the sofa watching a movie or better said the movie ran while the two were busy showing the other how much they loved another. _

_Though they managed to watch the end of the movie and that had been when the couple got married. _

"_I do like the concept of exchanging rings," Teyla said her voice innocent, "there is no such concept in our culture," she pause thinking, "Jennifer has told me that there are many different ways to get married on Earth. I find it quite interesting." _

"_You wanna get married?" John asked and Teyla turned on her back to look at him fully. Her face confused._

"_Did you not say that due to the papers Mr Woolsey brought, we are now officially married?"_

_John chuckled. "Yes we are."_

"_So there is no need to get married again?" _

"_No."_

_Teyla smiled satisfied with the answer. _

_John shook his head. He should have known that Teyla didn't need a wedding to feel they belonged to each other. Teyla turned to see what was coming next and John used her distraction to get the small box he had hidden between the couch pillows before. When Teyla realized she didn't really care to see the next movie she turned on her back again. _

"_What is in the box?" she asked curiously._

"_I bought this today. I thought you might like it," John said handing Teyla the box. Teyla slipped into a sitting position eyeing the box interested. _

_She pulled the box open and starred at its content before putting the box on the couch table again. _

"_Oh, John, I …!" she started turning to him showing him rather than telling him what she thought of his gift._

…

"_That's a nice way to be thanked" John whispered still a little breathless. _

_Teyla chuckled. She was again tucked in front of John. She took the box and pulled out the bigger ring she turned and took John's left hand. _

"_I love you John Sheppard," she said looking in his eyes, "and I'm honored to call you my husband. I hope the ancestors will bless our relationship for a long time." With that she slipped the ring on John's left ring finger as she had seen in many movies. _

_She turned again and took out the smaller one studying it. It had the same form and color as John's, but there were three stones imbedded in the ring. Two were a honey color but the one in the middle had the same shade of green as John's eyes. _

_She was just about to slip it on her finger when John stopped her, his arms sneaking around her and he took her left hand. _

"_I love you, Teyla Emmagen. I have for a long time. I was never good at expressing myself, but somehow with you it's not as hard. I'm honored that you chose me. I do want you to be my wife forever." He slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you for our beautiful son." _

_Teyla turned around again moved by his loving words, a tear sliding down her cheek. John pulled her close and kissed her tears away. Soon they were lost in each other again. The next thing she was aware of was being carried to bed by John. _

"When do we have to go?" John asked shifting slightly and with that pulling Teyla back to the present.

"Mr Woolsey said we are leaving at 0900 hours."

"Good to know." John said. "That means we can sleep a little longer. It's only 0545 hours." He pulled Teyla against his bare chest. Their night had been short and they could use some more sleep. So they actually really just went back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Morning, Mr Woolsey," John said letting the older man in. "You want something to eat?"

"Thank you, I already had breakfast." Richard took in the room. Torren was sitting on a blanket playing with blocks. Teyla sat on the sofa obviously reading the report he had sent to her this morning. She quickly looked up.

"Good morning, Mr Woolsey," she said turning back to her reading.

Colonel Sheppard offered him a place at the still set table and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

Woolsey watched Sheppard clean up. He never had guessed the Colonel was this homey, but then the man had served in the Air Force for almost 20 years now. Teyla stood up and picked up Torren. She walked over to them and handed the boy to the Colonel who took the boy to the next room to get him ready.

Woolsey wondered how the two could believe they would be able to keep their relationship secret. Anyone who knew them would know within two seconds that something had changed, even if the two hadn't done anything else than passing the boy from one to the other.

Woolsey had never seen the Colonel this relaxed and even Teyla seemed to be more balanced if that was even possible.

"Mr Woolsey, I do have some question regarding this," Teyla asked and Richard fell out of his trance. He looked at the file and with that at Teyla's hand. It was then he realized that Teyla wore a silver band on her left hand.

The next 20 minutes Richard answered any questions Teyla had always distracted by the ring he kept looking at. By the time they were done the Colonel returned with a freshly dressed Torren, a backpack and a diaper bag. He moved to the fridge and pulled out several prepared boxes and bags as well as bottles.

"Okay I'm ready if you are," he said standing in front of them. Richard tried to inconspicuously sneak a peek at the Colonel's hand. Luckily he chose that moment to shift Torren and Woolsey saw a matching ring on his hand.

He couldn't help grin. These two would not fool anyone, but it didn't matter. They deserved their happiness.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla held her face in the sun. The talks this morning had been smoother; nevertheless she was happy to spend a couple of hours with her son and John who had prepared an awesome picnic for them.

TJ played next to her with his ball.

"Dada," he suddenly said and Teyla opened her eyes, but she already knew that John hadn't come back yet. "Your Daddy is still with General O'Neil, but he should be back soon," Teyla said and was relieved that Torren just grinned and went back on playing with the ball John had given to him.

She looked around and when she found nothing out of order she closed her eyes again, enjoying the warm sun on her face. Suddenly Torren squealed and Teyla opened her eyes, seeing he had gotten up and was toddling after his ball that was rolling away down the slightly sloping lawn. She jumped up and started after him, calling to him to sit down as he was already quite some distance away. He was not used to run downhill and had no control over his speed. Suddenly he jerked and fell forward but before he hit the ground he was caught by a dark haired woman.

Teyla saw John's watch dogs tense, but they kept their distance as Teyla had already reached the woman holding a confused and shaky looking Torren.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was a beautiful day so Nancy decided to spend her lunch break in the nearby park. She loved to sit on the benches and watch the other people have picnics or enjoying their lunch like she was. Today was very busy and the only empty bench she could find was next to the big lawn under a tree. She sat down started to eat after a while she began to look around.

The first thing she recognized was the stroller, she had seen so often yesterday it was ingrained in her memory. She could make out two sets of legs behind it, but the people were covered. She was debating if she should go and see if she could see John, but she didn't quite have the guts.

Then the little boy peaked around the stroller grinning. Nancy followed his gaze and found John walking up to the blanket.

"General we're ready to go," she heard John call up and then saw him pick up the boy blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Behind the stroller an older looking man stood up. John put the boy down and said something to the person remaining behind the stroller.

"Okay Torren, be good for your mom; daddy is going to be back soon," the older man said and Nancy saw John chuckle and shake his head.

"dood be dada," she heard the young boy call, but couldn't make out who was meant as both men turned back and waved.

Nancy shook her head. For years she had pushed her memories of John back. When they had met last year, she had been relieved to find out that it had been the right choice to split up. He still had been into the secret stuff up to his neck. But every time she saw him now he was in civilian clothes and looked relaxed and happy. Had he finally quit? And what was the connection to the boy.

Suddenly something clicked into place. John had call the man General and his friend yesterday had said the next time the General wanted him to babysit he would tell him to hire a nanny. So was this General the father of the boy? Nancy looked up and saw that the boy had moved away from the blanket and was running down the slope, though it didn't look like he was very used to that and before she could think about it she shot forward. She was just in time to catch the boy when he finally stumbled.

Nancy looked up and saw a young woman hurrying her direction; she was only a few feet away now and quickly looked around nodding. Nancy became aware of several people in dark clothes watching her, their faces tense. She looked at the boy who was blinking surprised and maybe a little scared.

"Thank you so much," the woman told Nancy as she took the boy back into her arms.

"Mama fas," he mumbled shuddering a little.

"I know. What did daddy say about going off the blanket?"

"No."

The woman huffed out in relieve and nodded.

"Now you know why he said it," the little boy nodded and snuggled into his mom obviously content to stay where he was, ball totally forgotten.

The woman looked at Nancy her eyes kind. "Thank you so much. It was very kind of you," she said again.

"It's okay, I kind of just reacted," Nancy answered. "It didn't look like he knew what to do with the slope or his legs."

Teyla nodded smiling. "He just learned walking and his father usually carries him when we are … outdoors."

Nancy had the feeling she had wanted to say something else, but didn't ask further. A million question burst into her mind and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep them in.

"I am Teyla and this is Torren."

"Nice to meet you I'm Nancy. You come here often?"

Teyla shook her head, "no it is the first time we are in Washington."

"Oh vacation. That's good."

"I'm here for work, but my husband is here for vacation."

"Your husband is military?"

"Yes."

"Must be hard to be alone all the time with a toddler and not knowing where your husband is," Nancy tried not to sound to bitter.

Teyla shook her head again and chuckled, wondering where the woman got that impression. "I work with the military too and my husband is the military commander of the base we live on. He is usually never gone more than a day or two and I almost always know where he is."

A flash of jealousy shot through Nancy. Why could this woman have it all? It just wasn't fair. "That is good." Nancy said looking at her watch. "It was really nice meeting you. I'm sorry. I have to go back to work."

"Thank you again and have a nice day," the woman, Teyla said again and turned to walk back to her blanket. Nancy saw the people she had seen before slowly go back to their places and sit down too resuming their surveillance. Her family must be important to have this much attention.

She too sat down again finishing her lunch. The woman and the boy were covered by the stroller again so Nancy couldn't see what they were doing, but from the look on his face, the boy was probably sitting as close to his mom as he could. Nancy stayed a little longer before she decided to pick up her things and leave.

Too many things were going through her mind and suddenly she didn't want to know if John had anything to do with this woman or the child. She just wanted to be as far away as possible.

On her way back to work she saw the General from before again this time without John. Nancy inspected the man while he climbed in the waiting car and was relieve that he too wore a wedding band. That would make it possible for him to be Teyla's husband even if he seemed a little old for her.

"Uh, sorry!" Nancy had been so concentrated on the General she had walked smack into someone standing at a newspaper stand.

"Nothing happ… Nance?"

Nancy's head snapped up so fast she was dizzy for a moment.

"John," she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on some down time," he said waving his hands. "You okay?" he added and Nancy was surprised he seemed more relaxed and less awkward.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot going on at the moment. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"How's … Grant?" He asked clearly still not really remembering her husband's name, but this time at least getting it right.

"He's good. You're not here because you need my help again, right?" Nancy asked careful.

John shook his head and all of a sudden the awkwardness was back.

"No. I'm here on vacation not for work." He looked at his watch. "Listen Nancy, it was nice seeing you," he said already starting to move, "but I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry."

"If you have time call me, I still have the same number. We could have a coffee."

"Eh sure, bye Nance."

"Bye John."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sorry it took so long," John sat down on the blanket giving Teyla a quick peck on the cheek. Too many people were watching them for him to be comfortable. "I can't believe O'Neill sent a company to watch me," he mumbled looking around.

Torren quietly climbed on John's lap. "You okay pal?" John asked noting that Torren seemed a little subdued.

"Dada," he said and plopped his thumb in his mouth.

"It's a little early for your nap pal," John said looking at Teyla.

"Torren learned why he was not supposed to leave the blanket," Teyla explained. John held up his son once more to see if really everything was all right.

"He is fine; a woman caught him before he could fall. But he got scared quite a bit," Teyla added stroking over Torren's hair lovingly.

John pulled the boy back on his lap.

"Are you alright you too look a little pale?"

John nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"I did tell you that I was married before?" John asked unsure.

"You did tell me," Teyla stated amused, "when you tried to convince me you are not the right partner for me."

"I did not…" John swallowed the rest. He had tried to convince Teyla he was a bad choice.

"You did," she confirmed again, "but I think over the past week you realized that you were wrong."

John smiled at Teyla, but didn't say a word. Not all his doubts had been perished and they hadn't hit any roadblocks yet.

As if she had read his mind she leaned over. "We did have our fair share of disagreements in the past and there will be some in our future, but I guess we will have to deal differently with them now, evading each other is not an option anymore."

John couldn't help chuckling. "I guess you're right" and Teyla was right now that he thought about it. They did have their differences, but they had always managed to find each other again. He slowly lowered himself to the blanket and pulled Teyla with him. When he was sure they were fairly covered. He searched Teyla's lips, Nancy totally forgotten.

XOXOXOXO

"Jules?" Nancy called to her assistant, "I'm going to take another break. I'll be back in an hour."

"I noted it Director Harrison."

"If anything comes up call my mobile."

For the past two hours Nancy Harrison had been busy trying to concentrate, but her mind had wandered to the thousand possibilities she had pictured concerning what she had learned about John. There were so many possibilities it gave her a headache.

She loved her current husband, she really did, but a small part of her now wondered what her life could have been like if she hadn't asked John for the divorce. The woman Teyla had looked so happy and fulfilled. She was working; but still seemed to have time for her son and husband.

The worst scenario was that this Teyla lived the life she could have lived if she had stayed with John. The life she had wanted with John. She had usually gotten a glimpse of this life when he had been home long enough to forget about the horrors he had lived through. Her pressing him to tell what was going on had usually made thing worse.

She sighed. She would take another walk in the park. Maybe John was still there somewhere and she could ask him about what was going on. She needed to know the truth so she could get over it. She wondered why it was so hard. She had been the one to say no to children and with that had been the one that had destroyed their relationship. She had been the one to move on just a year after the divorce.

John living a happy life shouldn't disappoint her this much, but it did. Maybe she was lucky and his life was not that happy. Nancy shook her head. He had looked happy and the woman had looked happy too. Why all of a sudden did it bother her so much? 'Because this boy could be yours' a little voice in her head supplied.

Nancy easily found the place where she had seen Teyla before and the stroller was still there too, though it had been moved. Nancy sat down on the bench now giving the perfect view of the blanket while being hidden behind some bushes.

She had recognized John immediately, but he wasn't alone. The same man that had been at the shopping center was with John and both were playing with the boy. The men sat opposed each other and rolled the ball between them. Torren squealed and tried to kick and catch the ball, but he wisely stayed between the adults, every time the ball rolled to far away he went over to John and sat on his thigh, forcing the other man to get the ball.

Nancy watched them play like this for quite some time, at one point Torren seemed to have enough he moved over to John and stayed seated on his thigh. Nancy saw the boy start to suck on his thumb and lean further against John.

It seemed playtime was over then. John got up and moved to stroller. When he started to lower the boy into the stroller Torren started to whine and whimper. John straightened up and started to sooth the boy. Though he didn't need to do much as the boy calmed as soon John stopped putting him down. John waited a few minutes and tried again, but again the boy started to fuss.

In the end John's friend started to clean up and put everything together while John kept the boy snuggled against him. He looked so content and happy with the boy that Nancy felt her heart break. John looked like a dad that moment, a very happy dad and Nancy realized that John would have quit; he would have held his end of the bargain. She had thrown it all away.

He would have made a great dad. She thought things through once more and came to the conclusion that the General had to be Teyla's husband and with that Torren's father. She felt sorry she had taken this all from him as she watched John and his friend leave. On the one hand she was relieved, on the other she felt guilty. Satisfied she waited till John was gone and the walked back to her office.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sorry." John apologized for the hundredth time.

"Actually I'd rather clean up your mess in the park then have to go shopping again," Cam answered. "Seriously how could you stand shopping for a whole day?"

"Hey it was for TJ and if you remember the nearest Shopping center to where I live, is a galactic bridge away. I haven't been shopping in years."

Cam chuckled. "Yeah forgot about that."

"How long is the short stuff going to sleep?"

"Usually he sleeps for one and a half hours or two."

"Wow."

"Mitchell he is barely one. He sleeps like that."

"What are we going to do?"

"Going back to the hotel," John answered amused.

"Seriously, how can you enjoy babysitting the whole day?"

John chuckled. "I'm caring for my son not babysitting," John felt like having a déjà vu. Didn't he have a similar discussion with McKay?

Thinking of his friend made John realized how much he missed being home.

"Your son?"

"Long story!" John said not explaining further.

Cam knew Sheppard good enough, to know he would have to accept the answer he had gotten, if the man wanted to be the boy's father let him be. Every kid needed a father and Sheppard seemed to be the right man to fill that role.

"Okay and what are we going to do at the hotel?" Cam decided to change the topic.

"I'm going to watch some football," John said, "I don't think babysitting duty included the hotel."

"Hey, you're not going to keep me away from a good game."

"Alright you can come."

"Yes." Mitchell did a little celebration dance and John rolled his eyes getting in the car.

…

"Heck that was just amazing," Mitchell commented on the latest move.

"I can't believe that worked," John groaned.

"You so owe me," Cam said taking a long swig from his beer.

"Hey the game is not even half through," John answered.

"Dada hunry," TJ chimed in.

"Alright," John got up. "You want something too?"

"What cha got."

"I was about to order room service."

"I'm in."

John ordered chicken and vegetables for him, Teyla and TJ. Cam ordered a steak.

"How long do they need?"

"20 min…" John trailed off when the door opened.

"Hey Teyla," John jumped up from the couch leaving Mitchell behind. Torren too got up and John stayed behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall down.

He then picked TJ up to hand him to Teyla.

"How was your day?" He asked keeping his distance.

"Hello Colonel Mitchell," Teyla greeted the other man. "It was very productive."

"Hey Teyla," he answered and turned back to the TV.

"We are watching football," John explained his eyes telling Teyla the things he couldn't say. "I ordered room service."

"We will talk about you watching football without me later," Teyla said in a teasing voice. "I'm very hungry."

"Good I ordered a load full."

"If you excuse me I'm going to change," Teyla handed Torren back to John and vanished in the other bed room. Mitchell looked around. John had made him use the bathroom in the right side room and the room did only have a kid's bed in it.

There was no third room and John too had gone into the room Teyla had just vanished into to change his shirt after TJ had emptied his bottle over John. He wisely kept quiet, but he started to wonder. Teyla came back five minutes later and settled on the couch between the men.

Cam looked at her and his gaze fell to her left hand. She wore a silver colored band. He leaned forward and inconspicuously looked at Sheppard's hand, but it was empty.

They had dinner and after another 30 minutes it was bedtime for the kid so Mitchell decided it was time to go home.

…

"Teyla have you seen my ring?" John asked looking around the sink; sure he had forgotten it there before.

John sensed movement behind him and froze. Teyla stood in the door in her natural beauty.

"I put it to your dog tags," she answered sauntering over to the bath tub. "I was thinking to have a bath," she said wiggling her naked butt, while opening the faucet, "Care to join me?"

"Humm," was the distracted answer she got, a moment later John stood next to her, his clothes laying under the sink.


	12. Chapter 12 Family Surprises

Here is the next.

This chapter is responsible for me writing a Tag to Outcast, because as you might already guess I needed to throw Dave into my story somewhere so here it comes. You don't have to read the other story to understand this, but writing this I felt I needed to take a closer look at what had happened after John knocked at Dave's door.

.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

Family surprises

.

Something pulled at John's consciousness; he shifted and felt Teyla adjust to his movement. He was barely awake and about to drop off again when he heard another sound. His eyes snapped open and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

He listened intently and then he heard it again, a soft whimper. John knew immediately where the sound came from. Teyla next to him too stirred awake. John untangled from her.

"Go back to sleep. I'm taking care of TJ. You have a long day tomorrow." John sneaked a quick peek at the clock and sighed, it was not even three am and the fifth time he had to get up. He switched off the baby phone and hurried into the other room, before TJ's whimpers built up to a full blown cry.

The night light in the corner was enough for John to see what was going on. TJ sat in the middle of his bed. Hugging his plane and blanket close to him, his eyes darted around the room, unsure what to do. John had been surprised when TJ had slept through the last two nights in a strange room and bed. John had needed to get TJ the first night, too.

He moved over to the bed and TJ tried to stand up without letting go of his comfort bringers as soon as he saw John. When it didn't work he stretched his arms in John's direction.

"Hey pal," John said in a low voice obeying his son's wish and picking him up.

"Dada, Mama done," he whined around his pacifier.

"We are here," John said, "we're just sleeping in the other room."

"Seep Dada," TJ mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, we go back to sleep now."

John quickly change TJ's diapers and sat in the rocking chair. It didn't take long and TJ had gone back to sleep. When John tried to put him down however, he started to stir and whine again like he had in the park.

John picked him up again and went back to his own bed; luckily he had gotten more dressed not only with boxers but a shirt too, before going over. Teyla too had put on one of his shirts obviously anticipating he would bring the boy over.

He settled back down with TJ on his chest.

Teyla shifted over and settled her head on John's shoulder, her hand resting on John's on TJ's back.

…

Teyla woke hearing a constant pounding. She blinked several times and then turned to the clock. It was 0545 hours. She turned back; TJ lay on his back still sleeping. John on the other hand was gone.

Teyla heard hushed voices from the main room and decided to get up to find out what was going on and if something had happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

John tried to ignore the constant pounding, he had woken from, but it was starting to annoy him. He quickly looked at Teyla who still slept. He got up and rushed to the door.

"What the heck?" he started to ask, then he saw who had made the noise. "Ronon what are you doing here?"

"Came last night. You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Morning run."

"You're kidding right?"

Ronon just shook his head. "Time to get you started again."

"John will not run until Carson clears him for that, as you should know," Teyla's frosty voice came from behind.

For a moment John could see real panic in Ronon's face, but the big man quickly covered it.

"Morning Teyla," he said chagrined at being caught. "Sorry didn't want to wake you."

"I had to get up anyway, since Mr Woolsey will pick me up at 0700 hours," she studied Ronon's clothes.

"You were planning on running in your good clothes?" she asked after a moment.

"Didn't think Sheppard would make it that far," Ronon admitted.

John snorted. "Get in Chewie before you wake all our neighbors."

Ronon entered the room.

"When can we have breakfast? I'm starving."

"Sit down and I order us food," John said. "Just let me get some pants."

John vanished in the room on the left side.

"Do you want something to drink?" Teyla ask wearing a bathrobe over John's shirt.

"Your room's big."

Teyla nodded. "It is. Torren has his own room to sleep in."

"You want to move when we get home?"

Teyla thought for a moment. "Yes," she simply said.

She suddenly realized that she would have to go into the same room John just had to get changed and that soon. How would they explain that?

"Nice ring," Ronon commented and Teyla looked at her hand surprised. She was trying to find an excuse for that too.

"Sheppard wears one too," he added grinning.

A wail from Torren saved her from answering; she excused herself and moved into the bedroom.

John stood next to the bed with a grouchy TJ in his arms. He already wore sweatpants.

Teyla moved over to her men.

"I was in the bathroom when he woke, he just doesn't like being alone today," John explained and TJ nodded snuggling his head tiredly against John's neck. Teyla moved closer and hugged both her men.

"Good morning, precious," she told her son giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked into John's eyes. "Good morning, handsome," she added in a sassy tone, giving John a kiss too.

"Ronon asked about our rings and we will have to explain why we use the same room to get dressed," she told John when she stepped back.

John smirked. "Sorry, didn't think about that when I asked him to come in."

Teyla shrugged. "If you hadn't he would have assumed something was up, too."

John nodded.

"Ronon is part of our family; we will not be able to hide this from him," she added after a moment.

"You're right and to be honest I already admitted that we talked. You wanna get ready?"

Teyla nodded. "I will be out soon."

John nodded giving her another kiss on his way out. "Take your time; breakfast won't be here for another twenty minutes."

"Una Ro no," TJ squealed around his pacifier.

"Hey there small buddy," Ronon said, taking TJ from John wrestling the boy to the blanket on the floor.

"Be easy on him he just woke and is still tired," John warned picking up the phone.

As if to prove it TJ yawned and rubbed his eyes. Ronon sat the boy up pulling out the blocks John had bought last week in San Francisco.

John ordered their breakfast in the time and heated a bottle of formula for TJ before sitting down on the couch. John knew TJ hadn't slept enough to eat breakfast, if he stayed awake that long anyway, but it would let him sleep a little longer later if he got something in his stomach.

"Where's Teyla?" Ronon asked after a few moments.

"Getting dressed," John said casually turning on the TV.

"In your room?" Ronon asked helping Torren getting up and toddling over to John.

"There was a mix up with the reservations, we had to improvise a little," John evaded and pulled his leg up so he sat cross legged when he pulled TJ on his lap. The boy willingly gave up on his pacifier and John handed him the bottle.

Ronon got up and walked over to the open door on the right side inspecting the room there. He came back and John could see him fighting a smile as he sat down watching TV too.

John turned his attention to TJ who slowly lost his fight against his eyelids. He was mostly suckling with closed eyes now, every now and then his eyes snapped open only to drift close again.

When John was sure that he was asleep, he took the bottle away and plopped the pacifier in the boy's mouth. He looked up to find Ronon watching him.

"You slept on the couch?" Ronon asked very well aware that the couch in TJ's room was unused. He wondered if John would give him a straight answer.

John shrugged, "Nope."

Ronon's eyes went wide in surprise.

"So you and Teyla?"

"Yup," John answered uncomfortable, slightly blushing.

Ronon looked surprised again, before he finally gave up on fighting his grin.

"Cool."

A knock on the door cut off any further interrogations and John sighed relieved.

"Could you?" John asked pointing at the sleeping baby in his lap.

Ronon stood up wordlessly but still grinning and opened the door. A man pushed a full tray cart inside the room, looking a little intimidated by Ronon.

"Oh, here you are. Good morning Ronon, Colonel," Woolsey said from directly behind the server. "I was looking for you," he told Ronon. "To see if you wanted to have breakfast, but I can see you already ordered."

"We have enough for all of us," John said finally getting up from the couch after making sure that Torren was comfortable and secure. He walked over to the table and watched the server set the table for the four adults. When the man was done John signed the bill and tipped the man for his service. Ronon and Woolsey settled down while John got some water bottles from the fridge.

"Good morning, Mr Woolsey," Teyla said entering the room and walking over to the table and sitting down too.

"Good morning Teyla," Richard greeted back looking at John. "I didn't know you planned on coming with us today, Colonel."

"I'm not," John answered getting a small plate and bowel before sitting down next to Teyla who handed him an already filled plate. He thanked Teyla with a nod. "At least not now, I'm coming for lunch though."

Ronon watch still grinning. He couldn't believe the two were this relax and happy around others. Ronon hadn't seen Sheppard this well rested in forever. He still didn't know just how far the relationship of his two teammates had changed, but from the looks things had progressed to the point of no return. For the next fifteen minutes Ronon wondered why the two were suddenly wearing matching rings. He had seen couples in movies do so when they were married. His head snapped up from his food. They hadn't, had they?

Ronon looked at Woolsey and realized that he too was grinning and watching the couple in front of him. Did he know what was going on? Ronon watched him for a few minutes coming to the conclusion Woolsey definitely knew what was going on between Teyla and John and he obviously didn't mind.

Did that mean John would not get into trouble for dating a teammate? Ronon really hoped that. He didn't want to lose the man that had given him his life back. He knew that for a long time John had kept his feelings hidden to keep their team as it was. Earth had very strict rules about relationships between ranks and concerning chain of command, but the truth was that Teyla had chosen to follow John and it looked like Woolsey saw it the same way.

He concentrated back on eating, happy that things were finally heading the right direction.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Come on buddy, we go out a little," John said to his son who still lay in bed. It was only 0900 hours and TJ had been grumpy since waking when Teyla had left two hours ago.

"I know you're tired," he said stroking over TJ's head. He too was tired from having to get up so often.

TJ turned and John looked in the glassy eyes of his son. He held out his arms and after a moment TJ decided to crawl in his father's arms sobbing a little. John knew that today was not going to be easy. He had cared for TJ long enough to know that once in a while TJ was just not a happy camper and today seemed to be one of these days.

He quickly changed the boy and then got everything ready. He had to keep holding Torren though, every time he tried to settle the boy on his blanket or the bed or the couch he started to whine. John eyed the stroller, but after looking at TJ, he decided to leave it for later today.

John opened the door and his driver already waited outside.

"Good morning, Colonel," he said taking the bag John carried. "You need the stroller?"

"No, not for now," John said closing the door. TJ had sagged against his shoulder with his toy plane and blanket in hand, pacifier in mouth.

"We are going to the park, right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant we are going to the park, later. TJ is a little tired and grumpy today so taking the stroller would be useless. He is not going to sit in it willingly. Right now I just want to walk a little with him, is there a place closed by with water maybe?" John answered amused by the uncertainty in Meyer's voice.

The two walked to the car in silence. There was a second car waiting behind John's and for a moment John felt guilty for his car blocking the other, but no one was there so John relaxed again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dave walked to the counter to see if his driver had any success to locate the driver of the car that had parked them in. Dave wasn't in a hurry, but he wanted to find a present for his wife as long as she was not here.

"The car belongs to Colonel Sheppard," Dave heard the Concierge tell his driver. "They are on their way."

Dave froze they couldn't mean John, could they?

His driver turned and moved to Dave. "The car should be free any minute now."

Dave nodded and both walked back to the car. He inconspicuously looked into the other car and sure enough he could make out his brother's messy hair. Before he could do anything the car left.

Dave got into the car wondering why his brother was in town. He hadn't seen him since they had talked after their father's funeral.

_Dave groaned when he heard the knock on the door. He just wanted to be left alone for a day or two, but he had been raised to be a gentleman, so he went to see who was at the door. Dave was surprised to find John outside, but after a moment, he allowed him to enter. He watched his little brother walking hesitantly into the hall and then standing lost in the middle. _

_John didn't feel welcome or at home Dave realized. Dave had been honest when he had told John that their father had felt sorry for what had happened and now he felt guilty for what he had said about John just wanting money, but he also felt angry for John disappearing like that. He didn't like to feel like this and he did the only thing he could think off._

_Dave brushed past John into the den. John followed and again stood in the middle of the room. Dave still watched his little brother. _

"_What do you want?" Dave watched John flinch at the icy tone of his voice and Dave regretted what he had done, but it wasn't in Sheppard men to apologize. _

_John took a deep breath and Dave saw that it seemed to hurt John to do so, which immediately alarmed him. John would have to be injured and in a lot of pain to let it show like that. Dave's thought were interrupted by John next words though._

"_I'm sorry," John said surprising Dave, Sheppard men never apologized. "I wish things could have been different," he added and Dave could see the pain in John's eyes. _

"_You could have stayed," Dave said sharper that he had intended he just couldn't help it. John flinched again shaking his head slowly. _

"_I wished I could have, but I couldn't. I know you don't understand and I'm sorry I can't explain," John admitted. "I chose this life and I know Dad was not happy. I'm sorry I could never make him understand." Dave knew his brother was making amends and deep down he knew he needed to reach out. John had taken the first step._

"_You chose to take the easy way," Dave saw anger flash in John's eyes. _

"_If that's what you think," John said, straightening his back. _

"_What do you want me to think?"_

"_Nothing," John said sagging into himself. "I think I should go."_

"_The reading of dad's will is on Tuesday." _

"_I meant what I said. I don't want anything. If you need a written statement or anything contact Peterson they know how to reach me." _

"_You are not coming?" _

"_It's not like you need or want me to be there," John pointed out a pained smirk rolling over his face. "Listen, I have to be back on base in a few hours. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry." John's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I can't chance the past and I won't. What I do matters."_

"_Why didn't you come back?" Dave finally asked. _

"_I assumed that's what dad wanted," John said copying his words from the wake._

"We are at the center, sir," Dave's driver announced and Dave nodded getting out. He would see if he could get a hold of John later.

XOXOXOXOXO

John watched Torren sleep from the rocking chair in the boy's room. They hadn't even made it to the park before the small boy had fallen asleep forcing John to return the hotel immediately. It was almost 1100 hours and TJ had slept for the past two hours straight.

John heard the lock of the front door click and shot up to make sure the cleaning Lady wouldn't wake his son.

"Teyla? Did something happen?" John asked worried when she, Woolsey and Ronon stood in the door. Teyla turned and smiled at John.

"Everything is alright, Colonel," Woolsey answered grinning. "Actually things are great. I just got a call from the SGC. Obviously they gathered information that the Ori left several ZPM's in our galaxy. The first try brought two fully charged ZPM's. Dr McKay confirmed it."

"They have several more addresses and are planning to send out more teams next week," Ronon said grinning.

"I want our teams in."

"Already taken care off, Colonel."

John nodded satisfied. He looked at Teyla who didn't seem to be too happy about that part.

"What about the talks?" John asked.

"They will resume next week, too. This changes the possibilities we have greatly," Teyla said with forced happiness.

John realized that something was still bothering her.

"I think we should all take a break," Woolsey interrupted John's musings. "We will meet in the lobby at 1530 hours."

John looked at Woolsey and saw that Ronon was gone.

"Alright, sir," John said. Ronon reappeared with TJ in his arms. He handed the boy to Teyla.

"Hey TJ, you want to play with me for some time?" Ronon asked smiling. TJ looked at Teyla and then at John before slowly nodding.

John was about to decline when he saw Teyla's gaze on him.

"Take the bag," John said and Ronon nodded.

"I bring him back if something comes up."

Teyla said goodbye to her son and moved away to their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" John asked as soon as Teyla was out of earshot.

"She is worried. She has to come back here next week and we will have to go on missions. Think she doesn't like not being left behind."

John nodded. "I'll see you later"

He hugged TJ. "Be a good boy for Uncle Ronon," John said and Torren nodded.

John followed Teyla, hearing the door close behind Ronon and his son.

"Teyla?" John asked entering the bedroom, but it was empty so he moved on to the bathroom. The door stood ajar.

He watched Teyla brushing her hair from the door.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment.

Teyla kept brushing her hair. "I am very happy to return home," she stated. "Mr Woolsey said we will return to Atlantis on Saturday morning."

John heard the disappointment in her voice and he also heard what she hadn't said.

"I know what you mean," John said turning, but leaving the door open. "I don't like to think about sleeping without you by my side either," he called. "I know we talked about taking it easy, but I think we can skip that anyway with wearing rings and sleeping in the same room for almost two weeks. I already…" John didn't get further as he suddenly was pushed and within moments found himself lying on the bed, Teyla on top of him, his arms held over his head. Her face inches from his and her hair like a veil around them.

Teyla's face was curious. "…talked to Woolsey and he approved my request for new quarters," John finished.

Teyla looked thoughtful. "But…"

"Teyla," John interrupted. "I love you and nothing is gonna change that. Woolsey approved and even O'Neill gave me a very awkward speech about feelings." John smirked. "Not sure who was more embarrassed," he mumbled thoughtful.

"I can't promise you that I won't do or say stupid things. I will, but I got thinking over the past week and that's the reasons I bought the rings. Ever since meeting you I wanted to be with you. I won't take anything back or find an excuse for how I feel. I don't care who knows or what they think."

John took another deep breath looking deep in Teyla's eyes. He didn't need to say anything else. Teyla felt the same.

Teyla's lips brushed John's and after a minute Teyla deepened the kiss finally letting go of John's hands, they immediately joined in pressing Teyla closer to him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla admired John's sleeping form next to her. He had dropped off pretty soon after they had completed their union, but Teyla didn't mind, she had never felt this loved and satisfied by any of her partners. Under all the layers of insecurity and pain she had found John, her John who didn't shy away from telling her how he felt or what he thought.

John shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Teyla knew he had been up several times last night to care for Torren. Their son who was not his biologically, but John didn't care, he loved the boy. He had even gone as far as thanking her for TJ.

John shifted on his stomach and Teyla could hear his soft snores. She shifted into a sitting position. His back still showed some of the discoloration of the bruising he had acquired in his fall last week. She slowly traced the outlines on his back.

Next week she would be attending more meetings here in Washington and John would go out in their search for the ZPMs. She prayed to the Ancestors that he would be safe. Maybe she would get a chance to go with him, this way she could be sure.

A soft knock echoed through the main room pulling Teyla from her thoughts. She quickly pulled one of John's shirt lying around over her head and step into his boxer, before finally pulling the bathrobe over.

She looked at John who luckily was still asleep. She pulled the door close behind her and quickly moved to the door when a second louder knock sounded. Teyla opened the door and came face to face with a blond man looking somewhat familiar. He blinked at her surprised and then looked at the door before looking back at her.

"Uh, sorry I …." Dave stumbled forward when something smacked into his legs. He looked down to see messy curly hair bobbing up and down. A small hand grabbed his pants leg and he felt a pull.

Next he was pushed forward into the room past the woman that had open.

"Sorry," a deep voice said sounding familiar to Dave.

"Ronon," the woman chided, looking worried at Dave.

"Dada," the young boy yelled moving further into the room wobbling a little.

"Sorry," the big man said again and Dave recognized him. It was John's friend. Maybe John had booked the room for his friends? It would be typical for him. Dave looked at the boy he had caramel colored skin like the woman standing next to him.

The boy looked around the room. "Dada," he yelled loudly wobbling again, before sitting down on his butt. Dave saw the woman next to him grimace.

"Hey," the big guy said getting close to the boy on the floor, pulling the kid up. Dave shook his head the man probably was gone a lot, when he like John worked for the military.

Dave concentrated back on the woman. She had closed the door and was looking at him expectantly.

"I was looking for my …."

"Dada," the little boy yelled again.

"I heard you, pal," John's very familiar drawl came from the other side of the room. Dave turned so fast he almost stumbled. He saw the little boy struggle against John's friend and when he sat the boy down he stumbled away happily giggling.

John came into view when the big man stepped aside. His face was glowing with happiness when he picked up the little boy cuddling him and blowing raspberries against his neck.

Dave took in his brothers appearance he wore sweatpants and a shirt. He was unshaved and his hair was messier than ever, overall he looked like he had just crawled out of bed, but he looked relax and happy.

His gaze travelled to the woman next to him. She looked smiling at John and the boy with warmth in her eyes. She wore a bathrobe over her clothes and too looked like she had just gotten up. Her hair tousled.

Suddenly Dave realized he had interrupted something.

"You had fun with Uncle Ro…" Dave's head snapped back to John at hearing his voice and his gaze meet John's surprised face.

Dave saw a flash of panic in John's eyes and he understood. They had settled a few things and John and he exchange mails regularly, but Dave knew he had handled things poorly and too needed to set a few things right. John had come to him after their father's funeral.

"_This was a bad idea," John mumbled he took a deep breath resulting in a wave of pain hitting him._

_Dave watched John's hand travel to his ribcage and his eyes close in pain. Obviously something more was going on here. Dave tried to stifle his anger if he wasn't careful John would never come back. _

"_I'm glad you came back this time," Dave said softly, seeing that if he didn't take a step in John's direction this time, the next time he would hear from him was on his little brother's funeral. "Sit down John, please."_

_John looked unsure for a moment than he sighed and gave a court nod. Dave saw him favoring his right side when he sat down and he couldn't quite hide the pain showing on his face. Dave swallowed the accusing question on his lips. John had come._

_John took another painful breath._

"_Are you okay?" Dave asked suddenly worried._

"_Yeah," John said and Dave didn't ask further._

"_For the will, like I told you before I don't want anything. A friend of mine is going to send you official papers."_

"_I won't accept them," Dave said and John looked up smirking. "Dad really regretted what happened and whatever the will says it will be his apology too, please accept it."_

_Dave saw that John didn't know if it was the right choice to make, but then he saw hope in John's eyes. The same hope John had had in his eyes when he had done something really good. The hope that their father would be proud of him, this hope never had lasted long._

"_I can't stay here till Tuesday," John admitted his voice small. Dave knew John expected to be yelled at._

"_That's really bad. Can't you talk to your CO. Tell him that you need to settle a few things?" _

_John thought for a moment. Dave could see him make the consideration, but then his face clouded over. "I'm sorry I can't there are people counting on me and waiting for me to come back home." John cringed over the word home, biting his lip he hadn't meant to hurt Dave._

"_You are at home here too," Dave said his voice leveled watching John trying to hide his grimace. "I'm sorry you can't stay, but you are welcome. I hope one day you will realize that this is your home too." Dave didn't quite manage to keep his disappointment out of his voice this time. _

Dave's gaze snapped back to John and the boy, then to the woman. "Waiting for me to come back home," he mumbled still stunned.

Deep down he had believed John had just said it to get the easy way out. But now seeing his brother in the room with the other people he knew John had spoken the truth. There had been people waiting for him and not just people. John's family had been waiting for him.

He looked back at John who still stood frozen in place, looking lost like he had when he had come after Dad's funeral. Only now he held his son in his arms.

.

.

.

.

Once more let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 Parties, Promotions and Award

Since I'm busy tomorrow and won't have the time to post a chapter. I thought you deserved to know what's going to happen with Dave.

And will Nancy finally figure out the truth?

So many nice reviews! Doing a little celebration dance right now! Yay!

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

Parties, Promotions and Awards

.

"Dave," John finally squeaked.

"Hello John," Dave returned nodding at the others in the room. He saw the woman smile back warmly. He took a step closer to his little brother. "I saw you in the car this morning and asked the manager which room you were in." Dave looked around again.

"I can come back later," he offered smiling. He wanted John to see that he wasn't mad and he really wasn't. He was a little disappointed, but he understood. Now he needed John to see that he understood, but right know his little brother seemed scared and confused.

"No!" John yelled and blushed.

Dave got the distinct feeling John feared he wouldn't come back.

"Sorry," John apologized for his outbreak. He looked at his son. "Hey pal; you wanna show Ronon your new toys. Mommy and Daddy want to talk to your Uncle Dave."

The little boy turned to Dave eying him skeptically. His gaze then travelled to the woman now standing behind Dave and in the end to John. He leaned back a little and stuffed his toys between John's chest and his small body. His little hands travelled to John's cheek and he pouted a little looking in John's eyes.

"No seep lone peas?" he asked.

"Just playing, pal," John promised. "Mommy and I already talked; you can sleep in the travel cot we bought for home in our room tonight."

Dave was stunned when the little boy smiled and leaned to John placing a peck on his brother's lips. Then he started to wiggle and John sat him down.

John looked at his friend for a moment. The man looked back, his eyes intense. He nodded and finally followed the boy picking him up halfway to the other room. When the door closed with a clicked, John finally unfroze.

"Dave I'm sorry …," John hurried, but stopped when Dave held up his hand.

"Calm down John," Dave said his voice firm, "there is no need for apologies, just tell me what's going on."

John nodded smiling slightly, but still tense. He looked behind Dave and Dave saw the uncertainty again.

Dave heard a soft chuckle behind him. The woman walked around and stood next to John looking into his eyes. John started to smile and Dave could see the love floating between these two, both turned to him.

"Dave Sheppard," John said, "Teyla Emmagen."

"Sheppard," Teyla throw in.

John couldn't help the smug grin when he added, "my wife. Teyla, this is my brother David Sheppard."

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Teyla extended her hand. "Why don't we sit down and John and I answer your questions," Teyla added when Dave took her hand and nodded.

_Where did you meet? How long are you married? How old is your son? _the questions tumbled from Dave's mouth and Teyla and John answered as honest as they could. They didn't get into John not being TJ's biological father or that they just had started their relationship. They told him their wedding date according to the papers they had gotten from Woolsey.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we talked after Dad's funeral," John finally said closing the twenty question session.

Dave knew he meant it. "Honestly I would have been more surprised if you had told me," he admitted.

"I wished I could have accompanied John, but the journey was too long for me to make then," Teyla spoke her heart. She had been devastated when she had learned about John's father passing. He had been gone before she could talk to him and when he returned, he had been very subdued.

_She remembered going to his quarters in the middle of the night claiming she couldn't sleep due to some bad dreams. He had smiled and the two had settled on his bed watching a movie. Like so often they had fallen asleep. The difference was this time they had slept in each other's arms for the whole night, waking late the next morning with John's nose buried in Teyla's neck and his hand resting on her swollen belly. _

Teyla looked back at John's brother. He had taken everything very good so far.

"I assume you planned on telling me now. Claire told me that you called last night. That's the second reason I sought you out," Dave said after a moment.

John nodded, "I kind of didn't think it was the right topic for a mail."

Dave couldn't help snort. "Wouldn't have surprised me," John glared at his brother, "though I'm glad you told me in person," he amended.

"Teyla and I have a few more days in the states and I thought about spending a weekend with you and Claire," John told him. "If you have time and want to?"

"How long will you be in Washington?" Dave asked.

"We will be here till Saturday. We have an invitation for this afternoon," Teyla said and John looked at her surprised. "I couldn't tell you yet. We won't have to leave till 1530 hours though."

John grumbled but didn't say a word.

"And tomorrow night we are invited to the men in arms honorees dinner at the white house." Teyla glared at John.

"I too have an appointment for later today," Dave said surprised, "and I too will be at the dinner tomorrow night."

"We could go together," John said sounding glad.

Dave nodded. "We could meet tomorrow morning. I would like to spend some time with my nephew and Claire will arrive tonight. I'm sure she will want to meet you too. You could fly home with us after the dinner."

"We will have to ask Mr Woolsey first," Teyla said. "He is our boss, but I do think it would be manageable, though we will have to return to base on Sunday."

John nodded. "There are a few pressing issues next week."

"Hey if you have time we could go running tonight?" Dave asked remembering that his brother loved to run and suddenly wanting to spend more time with him.

John was about to say yes when Teyla interrupted. "Maybe Dave could take Ronon for a run?" she asked John and then looked at Dave. "John is still healing from an injury; he is not allowed to do more than taking a walk for not more than 60 minutes at the moment."

Dave looked surprised at his little brother, remembering the last time he seen him he had been injured too. John grimaced looking chagrined Teyla had told on him.

"I'm fine," he said pouting.

Teyla turned to him. "The last time you tried to run, Carson kept you in the infirmary for several hours afterwards," she reminded him, "I do not wish a repeat."

John blushed and Dave chuckled. "I have tickets for the Redskins for tonight."

John looked at his brother skeptical.

"John, my son is seven and big in sports. Things change," Dave stated and John nodded realizing he didn't know much about what his brother was doing nowadays; it was time to learn that too.

John looked at Teyla and she nodded. "Maybe Claire and I could go shopping or something while you watch the game," Teyla allowed.

"You're not mad missing football?" John asked and Dave looked amused, his wife liked football too. PSI had a VIP lodge since they often needed to negotiate in DC and while vacation time he often took his family with him. He would invite Teyla later.

"I'm sure you will make it up to me." Teyla smiled at John.

"I can do that," he answered smiling too.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr President, General O'Neill and Colonel Sheppard have arrived."

Nancy froze hearing the announcement. The President excused himself and followed the secret agent to a separated table and sure enough John stood there in his dress uniform. She would have paid a million to hear what was going on at the other table. She took in the people. The General already sat at the table with this Teyla next to him. John stood behind Teyla talking to a blond woman who too wore dress uniform.

General O'Neill, though she had never seen him in person she very well knew the name as he was head of Home World Security.

She looked further and stumbled over another familiar face. Richard Woolsey had been a member of the IOA for many years. She didn't really know what exactly the IOA did, no one knew, but it was powerful. He sat next to an empty chair next to Teyla and was obviously listening to the group.

O'Neill got up and walked away a little. John straightened his back as did the blond woman next to him. Woolsey and Teyla stood up.

The President had arrived.

"Mrs Harrison?" Nancy looked away and to the person talking to her.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr President," O'Neill greeted the man with a sloppy salute.

"Jack, I'm glad you managed to drag Colonel Sheppard here. I know it was short notice and he is on vacation."

O'Neill chuckled. "I had nothing to do with that, sir. You have to thank his wife for bringing him here."

"So they accepted the papers?"

"Yes they did."

O'Neill grinned as they walked to the table together.

"Mr President, it's my pleasure to introduce Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen-Sheppard," O'Neill introduced and John gave a picture perfect salute while Teyla inclined her head.

"I'm honored to meet you," The President said.

"It is our honor to be invited to you home," Teyla said the ever polite diplomat. John just felt awkward.

"Thank you," he returned a warm smile on his face.

"Colonel Sheppard, I wanted to thank you personally to willingly risk your life to safe this world. Regarding that you almost lost your now wife and son in the process is even more remarkable. I do not take your sacrifice lightly."

John smirked feeling uncomfortable at the praise.

"I already heard that you are a humbled man, Colonel," The President said amused when John didn't answer right away. "Originally I thought about doing this tomorrow, but I assumed you wouldn't mind doing this in private. I'm sorry though that you team is not here."

John looked confused not knowing what The President meant. The picture became clearer when O'Neill and Cater suddenly stood rigidly left and right of him forcing Teyla to stand next to The President, Woolsey at her side. She looked as confused as John.

An assistant moved to The President's side handing him a box. John eyes budge. They wouldn't would they?

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard for your service above and beyond the call of duty I award you with the Medal of Honor," The President said and without big fanfare he stepped forward and pinned the medal on John's uniform.

John felt himself blush, his eyes searching Teyla. Obviously Woolsey had told her what was going on as she was smiling proudly at him.

The President stood back again grinning.

John saluted and the salute was returned.

John relaxed, for a moment he had thought he would get promoted.

He stood there a little lost as no one moved. He was getting nervous again.

Suddenly O'Neill spoke up and before John could realize what was going on, he was not only the newest owner of a Medal of Honor, but also a newly promoted Full Bird Colonel.

John saluted again and O'Neill padded on John's back. Someone handed them some campaign and the group clinked glasses.

"I heard that congratulations are in order as you two have decided to officially become a family," The President said suddenly. John blinked confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Thank you, sir," he stammered.

"You didn't bring your son?"

"No, sir he is being watched by his Uncle," John answered just going with the questions.

"Could you do me a favor and bring him tomorrow night, I really would like to meet him too."

John was speechless, not enough that he just had been awarded and promoted by The President himself, no, now the man showed astounding insides in John's personal life. John's mind was in overdrive. John tried to concentrate on the last request.

He didn't want to bring his fifteen month old son to a formal dinner party. For his young age TJ was very well behaved and he mostly ate at the same times as John and Teyla. But like today when he had a bad night his day was all screwed and he even on the best of days he wouldn't be able to sit in a chair for hours and a three course menu.

"I thought we could place a playpen next to your table this way he wouldn't have to suffer," The President said as if he had read John's mind.

"I have kids and grandkids too Colonel and I don't think any of them would have appreciated to sit at a table for a 3 course menu at that age," he added at John's surprise.

John couldn't help chuckled. He looked at Teyla and they held a silent discussion.

"We will bring him," Teyla said after a moment looking back at The President.

"Great why don't we sit down, I would like to hear more about your people and Atlantis."

The group sat down and talked while cake and beverages were severed.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Nancy was finally able to look back at the table she was surprised to see that The President had settled between John on the right side and Teyla on the left. The blond military woman that had been standing with John sat between Teyla and the General. Mr Woolsey sat between John and the General.

Nancy wondered what John had done to get this attention and her colleges around her too wondered about the extra table. From the look on John's face she could tell he was uncomfortable. Nancy looked away again when her table neighbor asked another question.

The next time she looked back The President had switched places with John and to her surprise John was now smiling and looking relaxed while talking. There was no indication, if John and Teyla were a couple as both were turned away from the other. Suddenly the group stood up and The President seemed to take his leave about forty-five minutes after sitting down.

Five minutes later The President sat down at their table again. A short glance at the other table showed that the group had gone. Nancy wondered about that, usually The President was the first to leave the inter agency tea party, while the leaders and directors of the various organizations stayed to mingle and bond. The chatter at the table put her musings to an end as she needed to concentrate on her job.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla watched John trying to get the knot on his tie right for the fifth time. Spending time with John's family had been great. Teyla and Claire had hit it of immediately and John had been surprised that his sister in law was very grounded and natural. Almost like his mother. They had met again this morning and had spent a good portion of the day together. They also had talked to Woolsey and he had agreed that John and Teyla could visit this weekend and they would fly with Dave and his wife home tomorrow morning.

Teyla moved into the bathroom taking pity on John. She stopped his hand and stood in front of him as she concentrated on his tie. She smoothed out the last crinkles and then looked up into John's hazel eyes.

"You are going to tell me what is bothering you? Or do I have to ask Ronon?" Teyla asked her hands travelling to his face, while his hands closed around her hip.

John sighed resting his head against Teyla's after a moment he started to talk, "I just have this feeling," he smirked, "like something is going to happen."

Teyla chuckled and stood on her tiptoes placing a kiss on John's forehead. "I will be with you and everything will be fine. There is no need to worry; you got your promotion yesterday and your award. I will protect you from everything else," she told him and was glad when John finally smiled. For the next few minutes they melted into each other.

"Oh god!"

Teyla and John jumped apart hearing Rodney's voice.

"I found them," he yelled next and John and Teyla quickly followed him, but didn't get far, Jennifer and Carson already stood in their bedroom door.

"They were kissing in the bathroom," Rodney whined, "I don't believe this! You plan on telling us what's going on. I mean I would think as your best friend you would tell me."

"Rodney calm down. We were going to tell you back on Atlantis," John cut Rodney off. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The President decided to issue some promotions and awards tonight at the dinner and several of your men will be honored too. So Woolsey said we had to come."

John was surprised to hear that.

"I would hazard a guess and claim they didn't tell you?" Carson guessed. John and Teyla shook their heads.

"Major Lorne and Teldy will both get several awards and Amelia will be promoted." Jennifer disclosed. John sighed. He felt immediately better. He could live with his people getting awards and promotions.

"Okay, you two are planning on explaining why there is just one bedroom and what was that about kissing?" Carson asked looking at John and Teyla who both blushed.

"They are a couple now," Ronon's voice came from behind and Jennifer and Carson stepped aside to make room for Ronon and Amelia who had TJ in his arms, "and he got promoted and awarded yesterday!"

"Mama, Dada," TJ yelled and Ronon let him down. He wore a little dress uniform and John raised his eyebrow looking at Ronon.

"O'Neill brought it," Ronon stated.

"Actually he brought several and we needed a few tries to find the right one," Amelia explained.

"Loot, Dada."

"Yes, you look like Daddy," Teyla said picking up her son.

"Okay everyone out of our bedroom!" John said in his best I' in command tone and everyone quickly got out but him, Teyla and TJ.

John walked over to the bedside table. John and Teyla had known that a few people from Atlantis would be at the dinner tonight and had decided not to wear their rings, but now John didn't care, so he got the rings and put his on his finger and handed the other to Teyla.

"Okay let's tell the family," John said with a smirk and he and Teyla went outside hand in hand with Teyla holding TJ.

The next 30 minutes they told what had occurred the past few days, from receiving the papers, over the rings, to John's promotion and Medal of Honor.

XOXOXOXOXO

John entered the banquet hall with his friend and family around him. There were many tables in the room and John scanned for the one with the play pen. He sighed in relieve. Their table was in the front on the left side and the playpen was well hidden behind it. The group settled and John unpacked the toys they had brought for TJ.

Dave and Claire excused themselves to greet a few people they knew.

"You want to play, pal?"

TJ eyed the playpen and then looked around the room. He shook his head and stretched his arms for John to hold him. John took the boy and TJ snuggled against him.

Within the five minutes upon their arrival the room had filled considerably. Cater as well as the rest of SG 1 joined the group sitting at the next table. After a while the women grew restless and decided to walk the room a little.

Cam took in TJ. "A dress uniform isn't it a little overkill Sheppard?"

"You think?" O'Neill's voice asked, "I thought it looked cute."

He looked at TJ. "Don't you like looking like you old man?"

TJ perked up from John's shoulder. "loot lide" he mumbled around his pacifier, before settling down again. TJ yawned and John had to catch his pacifier before it fell down. He stuffed it back in TJ's awaiting mouth and the boy closed his eyes.

O'Neill raised his eyebrow.

"His nap was cut short today," John explained, "so now he is tired."

"Good thing we have a bed for him then."

Unknown to the men they were overheard by a dark haired woman.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy entered the room and her gaze fell immediately on a group of military men standing at the side. "Do you mind if I mingle a bit?" Grant asked and Nancy nodded.

"I look for our seats," She told him, but her only goal was to get to the group she had spotted John at. To her relieve her seats were one table behind the group. She arrived just in time to hear John's friend tease him about the little boy wearing a dress uniform.

Nancy heart jumped when the General joined the group and took the responsibility for the boy's clothes. Nancy couldn't help grinning.

Now she knew.

"Nancy?" A female voice asked and Nancy startled.

"Teyla?" she asked back knowing very well the name of the woman who looked stunning in her flowing floor length dress.

Teyla introduced Nancy to the women accompanying her and explained were they had met. The women started to gush about TJ and the dress uniform he wore and how cute he looked in it.

"I can't believe the General purchased those," Teyla said amused.

"I have no clue what made him get them?" the blonde woman Carter said looking fondly in the direction of the General. Confusing Nancy not that it was enough that Teyla called her husband General.

"Ah, here you are," a male voice said. The military woman stood immediately straighter when The President entered their circle. He greeted the women and then turned to Teyla.

"Mrs Sheppard, General O'Neill told me I had to thank you for bringing your husband to the tea party yesterday and I wanted to do that in person, without him hearing it." Nancy's heart stopped. "Did you bring your son tonight?"

"Yes, he is with his father," Teyla said amused and pointed at John. "We both enjoyed your party yesterday," she added.

"Thank you; it was my pleasure, if you excuse me." The President answered grinning.

"Of course," the women returned.

"Your son's name is Torren?" Vala asked not picking up on the irritation of the woman Teyla had introduced them to.

Teyla nodded. "Why does the Colonel call him TJ all the time?"

"Because Torren's full name is Torren John. He is named after Teyla's father and well after John," Cater explained. When Vala still looked confused Cater added, "The Colonel's name is John and he is Torren's father and he is proud of that."

"Of course he is proud. The boy is as cute as his father," Vala said bluntly.

"And he is my husband," Teyla said a little possessive, but she had heard enough about Vala.

Vala smirked at the reminder. "That is really a pity. Don't you think?" She asked Nancy teasing Teyla.

Nancy was too stunned, but gladly Sam Cater mistook Nancy's irritation.

"Vala! I'm sorry she is sometimes a little loopy."

"Ah there is Daniel" with that Vala vanished and Cater shook her head.

Finally Nancy recovered from her shook.

"Your husband is John Sheppard?" Nancy asked and Teyla nodded smiling.

"You know Colonel Sheppard?" Sam asked curious.

Nancy swallowed. "He is my Ex-husband."

Teyla and Sam looked at her surprised. Suddenly Nancy's husband Grant joined the women and Teyla and Cater exchange pleasantries before taking their leave.

Nancy couldn't help following Teyla on her way back to John. They sat directly in her view. Everyone was settling down and when Teyla reached John, she sat down and bent to him when no one was looking giving him a quick kiss. In public! Their son sat on John's lap suckling content on a bottle.

When the first course arrived John feed a little of the food to his son who did look adorable in his little dress uniform.

"Are you alright?" Claire suddenly asked from the side and Nancy turned seeing that she and Lisa watched her, luckily the men were busy discussing business.

"So John has no kid?" Lisa stated smugly and Nancy glared at her before looking at Claire with accusing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that we didn't know," Claire said. "John wanted to tell us next week."

"Probably knocked her up and did the only right thing," Lisa hatched.

Claire shook her head. "No they were married before."

The women resumed their conversation and Claire told them a few things, but not everything. She like Teyla and Lisa was pretty gossipy.

…

Between the courses the military personal was awarded with medals and promotions.

In the last break, before the desserts were served, The President walked up to give his final speech.

"Today we honored and celebrated a few selected service men and women. They have served their country in outstanding performance and manner. Every day countless men and women risk their lives to protect us. Every year a few chosen ones are honored at this banquet. They are the bravest and most outstanding. This year it was you," he paused looking in the crowd and then settling on the table Colonel Sheppard and his team sat, his gaze on the Colonel who was currently busy with his fuzzy and probably tired son.

"Tonight however there are a few more people to be honored," he cleared his throat. "For the first time at this banquet I decided to hand some awards to civilians too. The people to receive the awards work very close with our military and they all risked their lives to protect us. Yesterday I had the pleasure to award and promote Colonel John Sheppard who received the Medal of Honor for his service above and beyond the call of duty."

John's head snapped up at hearing his name.

"I'm telling you this because today I will award Colonel Sheppards team with The Presidential Medal of Freedom," he continued. "Dr Rodney McKay, Mrs Teyla Sheppard, Mr Ronon Dex and Dr Carson Beckett please join me up here.

Nancy watched the people at the table exchange surprised glances, before the three men and John's wife got up, walking to the front under John's proud gaze.

Dave and Claire too looked proud.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I got The Presidential Medal of Freedom," Rodney said for what seemed the hundredths time.

"Yes you did," Jennifer said grinning.

"I can't belief they awarded us," Carson stated.

"You all deserved it," Woolsey said watching Teyla sitting close to the Colonel who whispered in her ear.

"Why did Carson get a medal anyway?"

"He flew," Ronon simply stated.

"You all deserved it," John cut in looking at Rodney making it clear he wouldn't tolerate an argument.

Rodney grumbled, but then grinned again.

"It's the first time our work is recognized," he said.

The other people at the table started to chuckle.

…

Nancy watched John sit in the middle of his friend and family his son peacefully sleeping against him. John had found her thirty minutes ago and had introduced her to Teyla who now sat so close to John that Nancy grounded her teeth with the need to look away.

They had explained John that they already knew each other and were they had met.

Nancy looked back at the couple. They barely touched but they were like two sides of a coin. Whey John shifted his wife shifted and when his wife shifted John shifted, always adjusting to the other. John had found his soul mate and Nancy was jealous. You had to be blind to miss that the two were in love. She had a loving and thoughtful husband, but her marriage was far from what she had hoped it would be. She wanted what Teyla had.

XOXOXOXOXO

John had wanted to dance with Teyla, but Torren had decided to either sleep in his or Teyla's arms and every time they had tried to settle him in the playpen he had woken within ten minutes, after the third attempted John and Teyla had given up on trying.

John looked at his watch it was nearing midnight and he wanted to go home.

"Teyla?" he asked, his voice low, nevertheless she immediately turned to him smiling and nodding. He didn't even need to ask the question. She got up and packed TJ's toys into the bag they had brought.

Teyla then started to herd their friends back to the table. The President had gone about an hour ago and even had said goodbye to John in person. Dave had been stunned when The President had told him that he was sorry their father had died and John had needed to work during the wake.

"You can't even imagine how important your brother is. He is an exemplary commander and without his courage and personal sacrifices many you saw tonight would be long dead. To be honest we all would probably be dead if it wasn't for your brother and his team." The President said thoughtful.

Dave had needed a few moments before he had managed to get his bearing. "I wished dad would have known," he had mumbled when The President had left.

"Yeah, me too," John mumbled burying his nose in his son's curly hair and Dave wondered if he meant what The President had said or his son and wife.

Knowing John he meant his family. John didn't care much about promotions and awards. He had been happy to spent time with his friend and family and had celebrated the promotions of his people even more that his own. The thought made Dave shake his head.

John was a leader and obviously a very good one, but John was to humble to show off and that made him popular. He had listened to many conversations and had asked several how it was to work under Colonel Sheppard. Dave would never forget the pride and honor he had seen in the men and women to work under his brother.

John and Teyla exchange pleasantries with the people around and told Dave to just call when he was ready to leave in the morning before they left for their hotel while their friends and colleges continued to celebrate till early morning.

.

.

.

I hoped I surprised you. In several stories I read about John getting promoted and awarded and I felt it was the right thing to do, black mark or not, but I also felt that the others to deserved some sort of recognition too.

At the end Outcast there was a family car in the driveway therefore I decided that Dave must be married and gave him a wife and kids.

What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14 Making Plans and True Intenti

Yay not much left! Here is the next part. Wow so many reviews! I'm trying to catch up as soon as I have time. I got a little confused, trying to do it while not really having time so I'm sorry if I didn't answer to all your reviews. Just know they are really appreciated.

There are 4 more chapters to come, but be assured I'm already working on a sequel, if there is anything you missed or would like to read about sent me a PM and I will try to mix it in.

This chapter is kind of an intermezzo to wrap up a few things. Let's see what you think!

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

.

Making Plans and True Intentions

.

"What happened?" Dave asked looking at his brother. They had carefully stepped around every topic that would have made things awkward between them, but John was returning to base in a couple of hours and having seen the fading bruises on his back Dave needed the truth. He needed to know if his brother would trust him enough to make a difference and their relationship work.

John turned to him looking thoughtful. They had had a good time and Dave had been open, this was one last test. If Dave could accept John's explanation without starting an argument they could make it as a family.

"We were pursuing some suspects and one of my team miscalculated the situation. I had to step in and was thrown off a cliff. Luckily I landed on a ledge after a few feet." John took a breath studying his brother waiting for the shoe to drop, but his brother just nodded, so he went on, "I got lucky just had the bruises."

"What was that about the running part?" Dave asked cautiously.

"One of the bruises was close to the spine and I had trouble walking for a couple of days," John shrugged. "I'm fine now."

"I'm glad you are," Dave said. John was mildly surprised.

"Could you do me a favor?" Dave asked after taking another gulp of his beer.

John looked curiously at his brother.

"I would like to hear more often from you. Just so I know you are alright as well as Teyla and TJ."

John chuckled. "Claire already talked to Teyla and she told me that we would send a message regularly from now on, so no sweat."

"Thanks," Dave said relieved.

"So you thought about spending another weekend with us before you ship out again?" Dave changed the topic satisfied that John had been honest. Things would change and maybe one day John would be back for good, but on his own terms and Dave could live with that. It was a pity their father hadn't been able to.

John was stunned that Dave had accepted his story without asking further. He had even gone as far as changing the topic when he was satisfied. John smiled into his bottle. He caught Teyla's eye and she smiled back at him with a knowing look.

"I still have like three month worth of vacation in my book and we will be here for at least another four weeks. I talked to Teyla and see if I can get a week or so off."

"The kids start their summer vacation next week and we are going to spent at least three weeks on Hawaii. Why don't you join us? This way you could babysit for us and we could for you."

John snorted, "You mean your nanny, right?"

Dave smirked. "We don't have one."

John almost chocked on his beer.

"Really?" he sputtered when he was able to breathe again.

Dave shrugged. "Claire hated the thought of having some else taking care of our kids. She told me that if I wasn't willing to care for my own kids, there wouldn't be any in the foreseeable future. You are not the only one who knows what a sleepless night means or how to change a diaper."

"Dad must have been thrilled," John chuckled, remembering his dad herding him off to his nanny whenever he could.

Dave chuckled too. "He was. I know he called her when I told him. I have no clue what was said, but he never commented on it again."

There was a short pause as each Sheppard was lost in his memories for a moment. Dave was the first to recover.

"So you're coming?"

"I see to it," John answered. Though their time had been great so far, he wasn't sure if he could manage a whole week under the same roof.

"Still Maui?" he asked. He could rent a condo for him and Teyla. He had loved it there and had spent every summer vacation in the house on Maui till his mother had died.

"I bought the house next to yours," Dave said careful, _time for another truth_.

"Huh?" John asked confused. After they had talked and Dave's plea for John to accept whatever he had inherited as a peace offer from their father John had agreed. He had gotten a good portion of money and a 31 percentage of PSI. This way the family still held 76 percent of the company and with that the controlling portion, but he didn't remember reading anything about getting some of the estates.

John sat his beer down looking at Dave expectantly.

"Originally I bought the house for you. About 6 years ago. I always hoped that you would come back one day and I wanted you to have a happy place, too." Dave voice was a little constricted with emotions. "Whenever we went to Hawaii, dad was just dad." He swallowed his emotions and cleared his throat.

"Dad's attorney sent me the papers and it took a while to sort through them. The will said that I would inherit all estates and I wanted to transfer the house on Maui to you, because we really like the house I bought and we have built our own memories there, but I couldn't find the papers as well as the papers for the weekend house in Lake Tahoe." Dave took another swig from his beer. "I called Dad's lawyer last week to tell him to prepare the papers and that I couldn't find them."

Dave looked at John. "The houses belonged to mom's family and with that it was her right to say who gets them. Dad never owned them. He only had the right to use them as long as he was alive and took care of them."

John still looked confused.

"They are yours, both are," Dave paused giving John time to absorb the news. "That was one thing I wanted to talk to you about. If you are okay with it, Dad's lawyer brings me the papers. Obviously there is also some money involved as the house in Lake Tahoe was used as vacation rental. It's up to you if you keep it that way."

"Oh!" John's mind was blank Lake Tahoe and Hawaii had been his favorite homes. There really were many happy memories connected to both places and they were his. He wondered why his father had never said a word, but then he could guess and he understood.

"You want me to call Dad's lawyer?"

John just nodded dumbly. He saw Teyla hand TJ to Claire and hurry out of the water coming up to where he and Dave were.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dave said, sensing that it would be best to let Teyla handle John right now.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Thank you," John said, awkwardly hugging his brother after putting their luggage down at the stairs of the plane.

After the first shock, things had quickly settled and they had enjoyed the last few hours of their time together.

The lawyer had brought the papers personally and John had asked Dave to take care of everything. He had been surprised, there was quite some money involved. His father had taken good care of things. John started to wonder what he was supposed to do with all the money. It wasn't as if he could use it back home. He would need to invest at some point. He would take care of things from San Francisco. His bank had a branch there.

For dinner they made a barbeque and after that it had been time to say goodbye. The Ladies had enjoyed their time together too and John had groaned at the amount of things Teyla had bought. She wouldn't need half of it back home.

Teyla too hugged Dave and promised once more to call and tell them that they had made it home safely. Though they had to get to Peterson Air Base first and it wouldn't be before the next day.

John finally pulled TJ out of his car seat. He startled for a moment, but quickly settled against John again. The air personal loaded their stuff in the plane and John and Teyla waved until the door closed blocking their view of Dave.

…

John settled into the lounge chair.

"Do you want to put Torren down?" Teyla asked settling in next to John.

"Not at the moment, maybe after takeoff."

Teyla helped secure his seat belt and then fastened hers too.

"We will be home at 1700 hours local time."

Teyla nodded.

"I'm going to see if everything is alright with Woolsey and then make a short stop to the infirmary," John added.

"I promised Jennifer to come by too. We could meet in the infirmary and see what to do then. You want to have dinner with the others?" Teyla asked, she wanted to broach a certain topic, but was unsure as to how.

"Would be nice, we could have dessert."

"That we could," Teyla chuckled.

"If you don't mind I wanted to take a look at several locations to see if there are suitable quarters for us?" John asked his concentration on his sleeping son, "maybe Jennifer can babysit?"

"I'm sure she will be very willing, we have been gone for a week and she complained that Torren was mostly with you during dinner," Teyla said happy. She should have known that John would start the topic on his own.

"Good. I'm going to tell Caldwell to transfer most of the things to my quarters. I already told the others to store everything we bought there. This way we have a little more space till we move." John yawned.

Teyla chuckled. "Maybe you should take a nap," she teased. "You seem to have become quite fond of doing so and if I remember right you did not have your nap today."

John rolled his eyes looking at Teyla. "If I remember quite right, there were a few times this week you were very much enjoying napping yourself."

"I merely enjoyed doing the other things," Teyla breathed in a sultry voice and John gulped. "The nap was just a byproduct."

John snorted and then chuckled. "This is going to be interesting when we are back. I don't think Mr Woolsey would be too thrilled if I tell him that I need a nap and with you that is. I think he might guess we are doing other things than sleeping."

"I do not think that will be a problem as I know you do have an iron control," Teyla answered still blushing a little.

"I think you are right."

Teyla looked at him confused.

"I think we both should take a nap. So I won't need that control tonight when we go to sleep."

Teyla chuckled.

"And the best part is we're coming from a different time zone. So no one will be surprised when we go to bed early."

John leaned over to Teyla capturing her lips, careful of the baby in his arms. They reclined their seats and Teyla snuggled close to John enjoying their last nap for probably some time.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr Woolsey?" John knocked at the door.

"Ah Colonel, you're back! How was your weekend?" Woolsey mentioned John to enter and sit down.

"Very good, thanks." John got comfortable. "How are things?"

"Dr McKay's team is progressing very fast and is well ahead the schedule. The SGC sent Dr Lee to help and Dr Jackson is working on the recovered information as well as the ancient database."

John nodded.

"So all in all it was a good and thankfully quite two days," he said handing John some reports.

"Chuck and Amelia have scouted several areas for the new living quarters. I thought you want to check out for yourself. There are quarters with 2 or more bedrooms in one tower on the east pier which would be very suitable for families and couples," Woolsey said off hand. "It has direct access to the main tower, too."

"I would like to do that after dinner."

"Good."

"Teyla and I are needed in Washington tomorrow at 0800 hours our time. Just tell her to call me to discuss where we meet."

"I will, sir, no problem."

"General Landry will be here at 1200 hrs to discuss the teams and missions with you. He thought it might be better to use Atlantis as base of operations, so the SGC can work the already planned schedule. The SGC teams will arrive tomorrow afternoon. Lorne already prepared the guest quarters."

"Good." John was a little unsure about working with Landry, the two had had their fair share of stand offs and John knew if it wasn't for Elisabeth or O'Neill he would probably not be here.

"Are you planning on heading out yourself?" Woolsey asked after a moment.

John nodded. "But not right away, maybe at the end of the week. I want to see one of our newer team leaders in action, but Carson needs to clear me for duty first anyway and I have a feeling it won't be for active duty right away," _and if it's just to annoy me_, John added silently. "I was going to see him when we are done."

"Do that Colonel."

"Is there more you needed to discuss with me?" John asked politely, he wanted to check in with Lorne too.

"One more thing than you can go on," John turned his attention back. "I wanted to ask you to make a rotation plan for the military personal. I want every person on this base to have a mandatory vacation for at least one week as long as we are here, including you!"

John opened his mouth to point out that he just had a week off.

"The week DC doesn't count," Woolsey quickly added. "I already had a similar discussion with Dr McKay. I'm not having it again."

"Understood, sir."

"The first group is going this Wednesday as I need everyone back by the time the new personal starts to arrive."

"You'll have the plan tomorrow, sir."

"Major Lorne has already started. He also scheduled a meeting for tomorrow morning so you can inform them."

John nodded, he had guessed as much.

"Good. We see you later at dinner?" John asked getting up.

"Not tonight. I meet a few friends in San Francisco."

"Then I wish you a good time. Good night."

"Good night, Colonel."

XOXOXOXOXO

"This is ridicules!" Rodney groused. "I don't have time to go on vacation."

"It's mandatory," John said feeding a delighted and squealing TJ another spoon of his pudding, "and we all need it and when we don't have the time now, then when?"

"He is never going to sleep if you keep feeding him sugar," Teyla stated to John, ignoring Rodney.

"Why should he care?" Rodney said his mouth always faster than his brain.

The reactions varied around the table. John rolled his eyes, Teyla snorted and Jennifer buried her face in her hands while Ronon groaned.

"What?" Rodney asked oblivious as ever.

"Just keep eating," John said after a moment. "Sorry, pal. That's enough for tonight," he added looking at his son starting to pout. He quickly put his pudding cup away.

Rodney grumbled something that sounded liked "And where I am supposed to go?"

"Amelia and I go camping," Ronon inserted.

"John and I will join Dave and his family on Hawaii," Teyla said smiling.

"You go on vacation again?" Rodney spat.

"The Colonel was on sick leave, not vacation," Jennifer said indignant.

"As if…," Rodney quickly shut his mouth seeing Jennifer's face.

"You could go somewhere with the doc," John offered helpful.

Rodney looked up, blinking in surprise. Thankfully this time he first thought and then spoke.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked no one in particular.

"You wanna go on vacation?" he added turning to Jennifer.

"Yes, Rodney. I would love too," the doc laughed shaking her head.

"Good," he resumed eating as did the rest of the people around the table.

"Hey, we could go to my sister," Rodney exclaimed after a moment, he grinned when he saw Jennifer's satisfied face.

TJ started to grumble at not having gotten another treat.

"Okay, pal, you ready? Time to take a look at your new room," John said picking up the little boy. He and Teyla had decided to take Torren with them. They had a busy schedule tomorrow and Jennifer would spend most of the day with their son anyway.

"Hey you haven't been here for more than fifteen minutes," Rodney complained.

John chuckled.

"We know McKay, but we just came home and that from a different time zone and even when it's only 1820 hours here, it's already late in the evening there and TJ is starting to get tired."

To John's relieve his son choose that moment to give one of his monumental yawns.

"We want to take a look at new quarters before he is asleep," Teyla stated also grateful that her son choose the moment for showing signs of tiredness.

"Can't Teyla choose her new quarters on her own or take Jennifer with you! I haven't seen Sheppard in a week," Rodney complained.

John was not about to explain again what was going on and not in the mess full of people.

"You remember what they told us in Washington?" Ronon asked suddenly and Rodney looked irritated at the Sateadan.

"I'm a genius."

"Then use your brain! He is not taking it back!"

"Oh!"

"Good night." Teyla said before anyone else could say something. "We see you in the morning."

John too said goodnight and the three vanished leaving an irritated Rodney behind.

XOXOXOXOXO

John smirked wondering why Woolsey had been insisted he need to see these particular quarters.

They entered a small side corridor close to the transporter. The corridor was easily defendable John realized. Even though he doubted they would need it, it was a comforting thought.

The door open and John was rooted in place the sun was setting on the far horizon and the light was streaming into the living room bathing it in warm light. It was spacious and had two window covered walls to the right and up front. There was a large balcony and the view covered everything from the ocean to the main tower.

He heard Teyla next to him gasp. They moved further into the room and TJ wriggled in John's arms to be put down. The little boy started to crawl and explore the empty room squealing and giggling.

John walked to the windows and turned to the wall at the left it had an opening close to the wall inside.

He turned to Teyla who was smiling too. They turned and looked around there was enough space at the left wall to build in a kitchenette and still have enough room for a dining and a couch and TV area.

John started to inspect the doors next the entrance, two on the left side to the window front and one on the right. John walked into the outer door closest to the window front and found what had to be the master bedroom, Teyla slowly followed. The room too had access to the balcony and a window front. In the back was a small room separated by a long sliding glass door. For now the room would be perfect as nursery.

On the side they found a large bathroom with bathtub and two sinks.

The second door outside led to a smaller bathroom perfect for guests. The second door led to another room suitable for kids.

They were surprised to find two more rooms and another bathroom down the hallway on the left side.

The quarters were bigger than expected and Mr Woolsey had pointed them out to John especially.

"We could tell Woolsey that we want a home office." John started looking around again.

Teyla nodded, "and a guest room."

"You like it?" John asked just to be sure.

"I'm not the only one. Torren likes it too," Teyla commented their son's cries of delight as he tried to catch the shadows on the wall.

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Woolsey."

They watched the sun set before returning to their current quarters already making plans for their new quarters.

XOXOXOXOXO

John entered the control room enjoying the controlled chaos. Being back on earth and coordinating gate travel had its moment. However John was glad that Mr Woolsey had returned from Washington earlier and he finally could get out himself with his team.

John walked up to Mr Woolsey office. Teyla was already waiting with the base Commander.

"Colonel, come in," Mr Woolsey said. "Thank you for joining us."

John nodded, he was interested what the final verdict was and why the two were already back. He had barely seen Teyla the past three days other than at night. She mostly had needed to go early and came back late. They hadn't even had the time to plan for moving or discussing which furniture they would need.

"As I already informed you the IOA has made its final decisions. The Hammond and the Daedalus will leave next week and look for a suitable solar system for us to settle. The expedition will be extended and longtime members like you and Teyla will be allowed to take their families with them."

John swallowed.

"We will need to plan for child care and school facilities as well as medical equipment for children. The military contingent will be extended and be allowed to bring their spouses, if they are willing to work on Atlantis."

"That will be a lot of people to support." John was already considering how to sustain this many people.

"Our botany department will be extended to start growing crops," Teyla answered, "I think Halling and the others will be willing to help too."

"What about power requirements?" John asked next.

"The SGC is going to keep one of the fully loaded ZPM, but we get the other and the 2 partly used you found. We also get half of the drones that were found. So we will be able to defend ourselves."

"That's good to know," John said relaxing a little.

Woolsey nodded. "Landry told me that they already started to move the weapons platform with the chair they found on M2X K25, so earth will be able to defend itself too."

"Most of the facilities we found were actually from the ancients not Ori," John informed the two. "There is a good possibility to find even more drones and ZPM's. We still have several planets left to check out."

"You're planning to go on two missions?" Woolsey asked looking at his papers.

John nodded looking at Teyla. "I will go out with Sargent Ramos team tomorrow for evaluation. I already told you about that."

He waited for a reaction from Teyla but her face stayed blank. So he thought he felt a pang of some emotions that were not his.

"There is one last address, we think is a hidden ancient facility and I wanted to take my team to take a look."

"Do that Colonel."

"What about your vacation?" Woolsey wanted to make sure the Colonel hadn't forgotten.

"Teyla and I will join my brother on Hawaii next Thursday, but I will be off duty from Monday on. We will need time to get a few things for our new quarters before we leave."

"I'm glad you found the right one."

"We are very grateful for your generosity," Teyla said. Woolsey had said yes to their request even before Teyla and John had had the possibility to ask, but he had been the one telling John to take a look.

"You deserve it. I think that is all for now," Woolsey said pooling his papers to a stack.

John stood up as did Teyla they exchange last pleasantries and then left.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We could meet in an hour and start discussing what we want for our new home," John offered when they walked down the corridor towards his office. He kept his voice low as most people hadn't realized that John wasn't living in his own quarters anymore.

"I would really like to have you just for myself for a little while," Teyla admitted her voice a soft whisper.

"I could always reschedule for tomorrow."

Teyla chuckled shaking her head. "We promised that our relationship would not influence our work."

"Together," John added, "and we are not working together tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow I get to enjoy our son for myself for a whole day. For the past days I only have seen him sound asleep. I almost miss his wailing and protesting."

John chuckled. "TJ is an easy kid. He barely does that."

"Thanks to your good example, he is. We just have to keep him away, if you happen to end up in the infirmary. That would not send the right message."

"Hey, I have been good that last time," John protested as he inconspicuously looked around. They were alone in front of his office so he turned to Teyla his back to the door.

"Yes you were," Teyla admitted letting her eyes roam too. She looked at John, his arms closed around her and with a quick thought he opened the door and pulled Teyla inside his lips capturing her mouth.

"Colonel Sheppa…," Lorne started to say but broke off surprised when he realized what his CO was doing at the moment. The man in question literally jumped out of his skin and pivoted around at being called, his face beet reed. Whoever was with him was hidden behind the Colonel's back.

Lorne blinked owlishly, he had never thought he would see Sheppard this intimate with a woman and he wondered who was with him. He could have bet something had happened between Sheppard and Teyla in Washington, the two had been inseparable for the past days and at dinner they had very much been like a couple, but Teyla was in Washington for the day.

Lorne cleared his throat. "I just got in and wanted to check the latest status report and arrange the duty rosters for next week before you're heading out for your vacation," _with Teyla_ Lorne said his voice higher than usual.

"Do you know when Teyla will be back?" he asked his curiosity getting at him. He just hopped the Colonel wouldn't take offence. The Colonel loved Teyla, he was sure about that. But he knew Teyla wouldn't be back till tonight.

Lorne looked up when the Colonel didn't answer right away. The Colonel gave him a strange look, almost jealous so Lorne felt the need to explain.

"I talked to Mr Woolsey and wanted to ask if she could help me work on a plan for the self-defense classes for the non-military personal and new scientists."

"I will be very happy to help," Teyla's muffled voice came from behind the Colonel.

Now Lorne blushed too caught by surprise.

"Thank you," he stammered, "I'll see you later."

He lowered his head and quickly left the office trying to hide his smile. When the door closed behind him he took a deep breath before starting to laugh. He should have known the Colonel would never hurt Teyla.

On the inside he too heard laughing.

He still grinned as he moved away. He was glad that Sheppard and Teyla had finally found each other and hoped that the future would play in their hands.

For now he had some bets to place. But first he needed to talk to McKay to figure out how long the Colonel and Teyla were a couple. He hoped it was fairly new.

When TJ had started to call the Colonel Dad about three weeks ago he had bet that the two would come together by the end of this month. Chuck had laughed at him and told him that he was nuts, but it looked like he had been right.

He wondered how long it would take for them get married. Another good bet to place.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I think that cat is out of the bag," John sighed still amused by Lorne's shocked face. He looked down at Teyla next to him.

"You did not let me see," she complained.

"Sorry, I was just too shocked," John admitted, "but you made no move to come around either."

"I may have been shocked, too," she admitted.

"We may want to save this kind of activities for our quarters in the future," she admitted reluctantly.

She looked at John. He was smiling at her his eyes gleaming mischievously. He turned fully to her and took her in his arms.

"I think it's enough to make sure we are not surprised. I talk to Woolsey to get Lorne an own office," he said lowering his mouth to hers again. He pulled her over to his chair and settled down pulling her in his lap.

Teyla chuckled. "I really enjoy having these quite moments."

"Yeah me, too, I can't wait to finally move into our new quarters. I love our son, but I prefer doing certain things in private."

"What kind of things?" Teyla asked saucily knowing exactly what he was talking about. She was rewarded by John's mouth softly whispering his answer into her ear before his lip lowered to her neck.

For the next little while Teyla and John were lost into each other, glad to be on Earth were interruptions were few.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What do you mean Jennifer won? She didn't even take part in the bet!" Rodney's head snapped to Jennifer who was suspiciously busy with her breakfast.

Lorne looked at the doc confused. Chuck had given him the envelope with the money to hand it Dr. Keller.

John and Teyla sat with TJ settled between them watching the scene unfold with bewildered amusement. Obviously Lorne had not been the only one catching John and Teyla in a compromising situation, thought they had no clue when they could have been caught. The news of the two being a couple had spread like a wildfire over the past day.

Teyla's gaze too was fixed on Jennifer. Teyla had told her friend that Torren had started to use the word Dada even before TJ he had done it the first time in front of John or the others. Of course Teyla hadn't told her that she had taught her son to call John '_daddy'_.

She was just glad neither John nor anyone else had ever question where TJ had learned the word. Her motivation had been the fact that she loved John and he had cared for Torren like one would expected from a father. Her son needed a father and John seemed willing enough. Of course she hadn't foreseen that they would start a relationship this fast.

Teyla cocked her head when Jennifer blushed further.

"I placed the bet four days before TJ call the Colonel _Dada_ in the mess," she admitted in a small voice.

Teyla bit her lip and Jennifer quickly looked at her before looking up at Lorne.

"Thank you, Major," Jennifer said taking the enveloped, her face beet red.

Rodney looked at his girlfriend with a mix of annoyance and pride.

Jennifer looked at Teyla again her eyes pleading her to keep quiet. Teyla shook her head disapprovingly, but conceded to her friend's plea.

Lorne was about to leave when Rodney stopped him "Hey who won the second pot?"

"What second pot? John asked incredulous.

"I did," Lorne grinned smugly.

"What second pot?" John asked again.

"How long till you two admit being a couple," Rodney answered distractedly his gaze fixed on Lorne.

"I think I have to set stricter rules, this betting is getting out of hand!"

"Good Luck with that, sir," Lorne said still busy staring at McKay. John could tell the moment when his words registered in his brain. Major Lorne's gaze snapped to him and he blushed.

"Sorry, sir," Lorne stated, still clearly troubled by his lapse of common sense.

"Any more bets I should be aware off?"

Lorne felt compelled to answer honestly after his slip.

"Just the one about how long till you and Teyla move in together and when you get married, sir," Lorne said.

"You can scratch both. We're already married and we've been living together since we returned from visiting my brother."

Lorne gawked at John, his chin hitting practically the table.

It took a moment before he was able to answer that. "I'll inform Chuck, sir."

"Do that, Major," John said, better stop them now. Lorne nodded and left the table.

"Think he is going to faint?" Ronon asked deeply amused watching a dazed Lorne leave.

"He should have known that," Rodney commented, too watching the Major leave. He turned back finding the people stare at him.

"He should have known what?" Jennifer asked.

"He was at the dinner when we got our civil medals and if I remember right the President announced Teyla as Mrs Sheppard," he explained.

"Never would have guessed you remembered anything of that night beyond getting the medal," Ronon mumbled.

"I think we're done," John announced intercepting any further discussions of his and Teyla's relationship. He wondered how long it would take till the rest of the base got wind of him and Teyla being married, if Lorne really was going to tell Chuck it would make the round quickly, but he wasn't really sure Lorne would actually really say something. The Major had never been much of a gossip girl.

XOXOXOXOXO

John quietly entered his quarters. He had taken a shower in the changing room not wanting to wake Teyla. The mission with Ramos's team had taken much longer than he had thought and it was past midnight.

John was just glad Teyla had gone to bed and not stayed awake as he had feared. He had kept his promise to be careful. The mission had been completely uneventful. Only the weather had been annoying.

It had been nice till midday. Then it had started to rain and hadn't stopped all afternoon. The ground had turned into foot deep mud within the first fifteen minutes and the team had stumbled and slipped its way back to the gate. It had taken them a lot longer to return and when it turned dark in the evening the temperature had dropped considerably.

John was still shivering. His shower had been hot, but too short. John sneaked in the bathroom where he changed into sweatpants and a shirt hoping to get warm. He took a quick look in TJ's room before slipping into his own bed pulling his sheets under his chin. Teyla shifted.

"You are ice cold," she whispered, her hands started to rub over his bare arms.

John chuckled. "I thought you already slept."

"I woke when you returned and decided to wait."

"Hummmm," John purred when Teyla's hand slipped under his shirt. "Good thing we will go on the next mission together, you can keep me warm if the need arises." He pulled Teyla close his mouth trailing a path from her neck to her lips.

"Mr Woolsey agreed?" Teyla asked surprise. After their cover had been blown Teyla had planned to stay home.

"Yes," John said. "There is no reason for you not to go on missions with me." He resumed his path. "I think he wants to give us a chance to test the new situation on safe grounds."

"Good idea." John had found Teyla's mouth and their conversation came to an end.

When John fell asleep with Teyla's bare skin against his, he was anything but cold.


	15. Chapter 15 Wasn't that Star Trek? Part 1

Originally this chapter existed as a one shot present for the Beya Secret Elf exchange.

Maddieamber asked for something angst-yish. So she is the one to thank. For this part was written in the first place only because of her. When I wrote _Wasn't that Star Trek?_ I had just started to write this story but in the process of writing I found that the two stories fitted together just great. First I wanted to finish Building a New Life with fourteen chapters and before they went on this mission, but then everything just came together and blend into one. There were too many things left to tell so it turned out to be eighteen chapters.

For those who have read the story on beya. Due to the fact that the present had to be a one shot the chapter differs slightly from the present, but not too much. For its lengths I decided to post it in two chapters.

I know I have said it before, but once more thank you maddie for being a wonderful muse.

Be warned there is some Angst ahead of you.

.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

Part one: Wasn't that Star Trek?

.

John blinked into the clear blue sky which was ridicules, just moments ago he had been in a cave and not out in the open. He slowly sat up looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"Crap," he groaned.

He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure as hell he hadn't walked through any portal. He had been in the middle of that damn cave, but when he looked around now he couldn't shake the feeling of being back in the sanctuary.

"Finally!"

John's head snapped around in the direction of Rodney's voice. He stood at a line of trees across the meadow John was sitting in.

"Least I'm not alone this time," he mumbled shaking his head.

"Come on, Sheppard; get your lazy butt up and going. You've been out for the part of an hour," Rodney complained getting closer.

John cocked his head wondering what the hell Rodney was talking about. Suddenly Rodney froze and looked panicked.

John was about to ask what was wrong when Rodney suddenly unfroze and shot forward the few feet to him falling to his knees and grabbing for something behind John.

"Oh, no, no, no, this can't be happening."

John was surprised and backed away from Rodney's sudden intrusion of his personal space.

"Don't be dead."

John turned to see what Rodney's problem was.

"Oh f***," he yelled in surprised, jumping to his feet.

He looked at Rodney and then padded over his body before looking back to the ground.

"Check for a pulse," John said his voice shaking.

Rodney looked up, blinking in irritation before looking back at the body lying in the two foot high grass. Again he looked at John standing in front of him, not a scratch on him, before looking down at the body lying in the grass.

John's body with the cuts and bruises, the left side of his face covered in blood and the messily applied gauze on the cut on his left temple.

Rodney shot to his feet.

"You said you are fine!" he accused in a shrill voice. "I precisely told you not to fall asleep," he added. "There is no way I could have made myself clearer!" Rodney's arms wave through the air. I full panic mode.

John looked at Rodney astounded. He had no clue what he was talking about. All he remembered was making plans with Teyla for their shopping day tomorrow in that damn cave.

"Teyla," he suddenly shouted, looking around frantically. "Where is Teyla?"

Rodney looked baffled for a moment. "It was just the two of us," he said.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" with that Rodney sat down on the grass his head hanging. John looked back at Rodney sitting… John swallowed hard… well sitting next to his body.

John kneeled down and bent over to check for a pulse.

"Oh crap," he groaned when his hand shot right through his body.

Rodney perked up.

"Isn't your body supposed to dissolve when you ascend?" Rodney asked peevish.

"I'm not ascended," John answered firm, "I'm not dead!"

"You're sure about that?" Rodney asked suddenly amused. He was going nuts he decided. He wave from John on the floor to John standing in front of him.

"I did not ascend," John repeated angrily, "would you shut up and check for a pulse already?"

He couldn't be dead. Not now. Not this way. Not when he and Teyla finally started their life together and for the first time in his life he was truly at ease. Three weeks weren't enough. A lifetime was not enough, but three weeks were a bad joke. Like giving TJ a lollipop to lick at it one time and then take it away to eat it yourself in front of him. TJ! He didn't want to miss TJ growing up. He didn't want to be dead period.

He anxiously watched Rodney extend a shaky hand and press into his neck before taking his other hand and putting it on John's chest.

In a far corner of his mind John realized how bizarre the whole situation was and that he should be more freaked, but at the moment he just wanted to know if his physical body was still useful.

Suddenly Rodney sagged and sat heavy on his heals with a loud sigh.

John stopped breathing.

"Oh thank god."

"I'm not dead?" John asked surprised. His gaze still fixed on his body. For the first time he realized what a mess he was. The silence stretched and John's panic grew with every passing second.

"For heaven's sake Rodney, say something!"

"You are not dead!" Rodney chuckled relieved.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_Wake up."_

"_Don't be dead." _

"_Come on. Wake up." _

"_Just…" _

Teyla startled awake, "John!"

"Everything is going to be alright," Jennifer's soft voice cut through the fog in Teyla's mind. "You were hurt and were brought back to Atlantis."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Teyla struggled against the hands holding her down. She needed to find John. Slowly she started to register her surroundings. She couldn't be back in Atlantis, not when John was missing.

Her head started to hurt and she realized that something was wrapped around her neck.

"John," she said again, Rodney's frantic calls for John to wake up echoing in her head. John wasn't dead. She wouldn't accept that. She needed to get back.

Teyla felt a hand settle on her shoulder in addition to those holding her down and then a prick in her arm.

"Everything is going to be alright!" Jennifer's soft voice faded in the darkness swallowing Teyla.

…

"How is she?" Mr Woolsey asked as soon as Dr. Keller reemerged from behind the private curtain.

Jennifer looked at Atlantis' leader her eyes full of worry.

"She was very agitated," Dr. Keller sighed, "from her reaction I guess she heard Rodney. Did you find anything?"

Woolsey shook his head. "Dr. Zelenka is downloading the database and checking the readings. He thinks the cave in resulted from the activation of the transporter."

"So it definitely is a transporter?"

"Yes, now we just have to figure out how to use it and where it goes."

"Call me if you find anything!"

"I will. Keep me posted on Teyla's condition," with that Richard Woolsey left the infirmary and went back to the control room.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I told you not to fall asleep," Rodney grouched again, when he had managed to get himself under control. "Head wounds are bad enough. What if you have brain damage?" he pointed at John's still form in the grass.

"Wake up!" he demanded.

John looked at him dumbfounded.

"I am awake!" he stated loudly pointing at himself.

"Obviously not," Rodney pointed out condescendingly. "Come on go back inside and wake up!"

"I've no idea how to do that, Rodney," John stated annoyed. It wasn't as if he hadn't willed himself to go back into his body.

His success rate was just none existing.

"Just lie down and get up," Rodney told him, in a tone indicating that John should have come to the same conclusion long ago.

John imperceptibly shook his head, if it was really that easy, he would personally get Rodney a noble prize. John got down and vanished into his body. He closed his eyes and willed his body once more to reconnect with his mind or whatever.

"So?" Rodney asked after a moment his voice impatient.

John opened his eyes and sat up. He felt still fine and sitting up was a lot easy that he thought it should be, given how he looked.

"Didn't work," Rodney groaned next to him.

John turned to him his face sour. "Really Rodney?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Rodney defended fumbling with his scanner.

John sighed. "I know Rodney." He took a deep breath wondering why he was breathing at all.

He shook his head. Time to find out what was going on and what their situation was.

He thought back on what he remembered.

They had left to their final mission to MX8 211 early in the morning. Their success rate so far had been astounding. It had taken them some time to find the entrance to the cave, but they had found it.

John and Teyla had stayed with Rodney while Ronon had searched outside the cave.

Rodney had scouted the data base for about thirty minutes and then had hit the jackpot, so right now John couldn't remember what he had found.

He remembered however that he had made a call to Atlantis to send a second team. Rodney had gone back to his reading.

Teyla and John had retreated to one corner and had silently discussed their plans for the next days.

He clearly remembered talking to Teyla.

"_You do not mind going shopping?" Teyla asked uncertain. "Jennifer suggested that we could use the … internet… to find the furniture we decided upon." _

_John shook his head, "Nah, I wanna try them out."_

_Teyla cocked her head curious and John smiled at her._

"_It's better to try things out, before buying them. Just because the furniture look good in the picture doesn't automatically mean they're comfortable," he explained. "And I want TJ to choose his own room." _

"_He is just a little over one, John," Teyla pointed out. _

"_Fifteen months," John corrected grinning. _

After that he drew a blank.

…

He looked back at Rodney.

"What cha doing?"

"We are surrounded by some kind of energy cluster. I'm trying to find a way to break through it so we can use our coms." He looked at John, blinking. "At least I can use mine," he mumbled looking back on the scanner. It wasn't as if Sheppard had a body right now.

Suddenly Rodney perked up. He looked at Sheppard and then at his scanner. Suddenly he shot up again mumbling under his breath as he stopped an inch before Sheppard's … ghost for the lack of a better word. He looked at John and suddenly started to wave his arm through him.

"Hey!" John said taking a few steps back. Not that Rodney's actions hurt or anything, but it was unsettling to be reminded of what he was or not or whatever.

"You are a hologram," Rodney exclaimed looking up, his mouth in an open smile. "You are a hologram!"

"I got that the first time Rodney, but how?"

Rodney shrugged. "Maybe we can find something in the temple."

"What temple?" Rodney blinked at John confused. Suddenly he realized something.

"You don't remember!"

John rolled his eyes, this was frustrating. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Being in the cave and talking to Teyla," John admitted.

Rodney groaned. "I told you not to go to sleep. You at least have a concussion."

"Thanks for the diagnosis Dr. McKay," John stated drily. "Can you go on? What happened?"

"Okay we were in the cave and you two were in one corner mumbling about TJ and going shopping. Just doing your new we are happily married and living together crap." Suddenly the ground was shaking and part of the ceiling came down. The next thing I know is sitting in the grass with my tablet still in my hand and you next to me covered in dust and blood. At first I thought you were dead," he paused thinking. "That would make it three times in one day," he mused then looking straight at John. "I'm voting the playing dead act should be limited to once a day."

John looked at Rodney, his face tight, so Rodney moved on.

"I managed to wake you up and for the next five minutes or so we tested our coms. I don't have to tell you, they didn't work. Then you sent me to the trees to scout around as I was getting an energy reading." He looked at the trees.

I found the temple!" Rodney quickly added. "When I came back, you gave me your usual I'm fine crap, which you obviously were not. You couldn't get up because your ribs hurt and told me to take a look at the temple, which I did. I only took a quick look and was maybe gone for fifteen minutes, but when I came back you were out cold."

Rodney pause and when John mentioned him to go on. He obeyed.

"I tried to ruse you but nothing worked. So I went back to the temple to see if I could find anything," he sighed, "I didn't because there was some kind of force field and it took me almost thirty minutes to override the system," he paused. "Which I did," he suddenly remembered.

"Then let's go!" John said already moving away.

"Uh, what about you …?" Rodney asked waving at John's physical body.

John turned looking at the floor. The thought of leaving his body like that made John shudder, but being dragged to the temple by Rodney, with cracked or maybe broken rips didn't sound very appealing either. Suddenly his body was engulfed in light. John jumped forward from pure instinct, but only hit empty ground.

"Please tell me that was a transporter," John said turning on his back looking at a horrified Rodney.

It took Rodney a moment to overcome his shock and check his scanner. John still lay on the floor hand over his face. This so couldn't be happening.

"Definitely a transporter," Rodney finally said. "Let's go to the temple and find out where you are."

John groaned when he got up. He started to move in the direction Rodney had shown him.

Rodney watched John's avatar walk away and after a moment followed him. He wanted to get home and just forget today. He looked down to check some readout, but when he looked up Sheppard was gone.

"Sheppard?" Rodney yelled turning around but the man was nowhere in sight.

"The temple," he suddenly said and started running.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla woke again with a start, her head ponding in rhythm to her frantic beating heart.

"Teyla?" Jennifer asked careful. Teyla looked at her friend's face, keeping her own face blank. "I'm sorry you have a slight concussion. I'm just going to ask you a few questions to check you over and then you can back to sleep."

"John?" Teyla asked immediately.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Jennifer swallowed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Teyla nodded closing her eyes. "We were on MX8 211. Rodney, John and I were in the cave. John and I were making plans for the next days. Everything seemed fine," Teyla's voice was soft, "suddenly the ceiling came down. John covered me," Teyla's voice broke on the last part, "he was hit with a lot of debris. There was so much blood," Teyla closed her eyes swallowing her sob, "first I thought he fell through the floor." Teyla took a breath.

"It's okay Teyla. That's enough," Jennifer said. They hadn't known this. Teyla shook her head, the world tilting around her.

"Then I was hit," she added her hand travelling to the bandage covering the cut at her hairline. Teyla closed her eyes taking a shuddering breath. Suddenly she was tired, very tired.

Jennifer watched Teyla settle in an uneasy sleep. The Colonel had been hit by the falling debris and had been hurt. They needed to find him and that soon.

"Mr Woolsey, this is Dr. Keller. Teyla woke and could give me some more information. I'm on my way," she said in her com and quickly left for the control room.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Huh?" John blinked looking around. "Must be the temple," he mumbled looking at the Greek building in front of him.

He looked around again and realized he was alone.

"Shit," Rodney was probably having a heart attack right now. He turned to the trees and was about to shout when Rodney burst through bushes almost running through John, but coming to an abrupt halt seeing his friend.

He doubled over panting.

"Ar…nuts…most…ve…heart… attack," he managed to gasped. It took a few minutes before he finally calmed down. He looked at Sheppard.

"What did you do that for?"

"It's not as if I had a choice, Rodney," John retorted annoyed.

Rodney scolded at him for another moment.

"Okay let's get inside," he said his voice still clipped.

John followed Rodney, scolding too. He really was fed up with being a ghost and he wanted to be back on Atlantis with Teyla and Torren.

Though from the outside the building looked like a Greek temple, the inside looked very much like any hallway back home. There were two corridors one left, one right both had turns at the end taking them further inside the building. Rodney chose the right corridor and started to open the doors along the corridor to take a look inside the rooms. John trailed after him.

"Hey, the control room," he exclaimed after several doors, taking two quick steps into one room. He started to activated the stations and studied the read outs.

"Ha."

"What Rodney?"

"We are in another Sanctuary."

John groaned.

"But without the time dilation field," he added.

"Yes!" John exclaimed. He didn't want to spend another day without his wife and son let alone six months.

"Okay, good," Rodney said while studying the monitors.

John almost burst with curiosity, but kept from pestering the scientist, at least for now.

"Oh no, that can't be. Oh Crap!"

"What?" John asked worried. The scientist quickly looked up and then down again, not answering.

"Rodney!" John snapped after a moment without answer.

"There is a subroutine running in the system. It's trying to shut me out," Rodney said, frantically trying to get his tablet connected, "I need to stop it before it can shut off the transporter and trap us here."

"Get out of here," John said. "Get back, now!"

"No!" Rodney fumbled a moment but finally the connection was made.

"Rodney, get out of here!" John said angrily.

"Make me," Rodney countered smugly knowing Sheppard couldn't do a thing about it. He was not about to leave his friend here to die.

John growled in frustration.

"Rodney, you have no idea where my body is," John pointed out. "Maybe I'm back in the cave."

"You're not!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!" That announcement was met by stunned silence giving Rodney time to concentrate on what he needed to do.

"We have one hour," Rodney announced and put his tablet away.

"Where're you going?"

"Looking for you?"

"Rodney," John said, but to his chagrin was ignored again. So he hurried after the scientist. "Go back!"

"No!"

"You've no idea where to find me."

"I know that you are here."

"Go back and get help."

"We won't be able to get back here, so NO!"

John gave up for now, huffing in annoyance.

Time dragged on and John grew more and more frustrated. He was worried for his friend. For all they knew he could be dead.

"That's enough, Rodney. Get back to the Control room and out of here."

"No!"

"Rodney there's no food, no water. You don't want to die here."

Rodney shook his head.

"For all you know I could be dead."

Finally he got a reaction. Rodney froze and pivoted around looking at the Colonel angry.

"I'm not leaving you behind, as long as you're here as that," he waved his hand at John. "You are alive, so shut up and start looking. You don't have to shadow me all the time!"

Rodney took a breath to calm his nerve. Sometimes Sheppard really took the crown, but at least finally he started to help. Each took one side of the hallway.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Grrrrr" Ronon growled in frustration. He had paced the cave for the past 2 hours and felt like hitting something.

Radek Zelenka was busy restoring the system and finding out where McKay and Sheppard had been brought.

Woolsey had informed them Teyla had said the Colonel had been hurt and most likely needed medical attention. Not that Rodney's pleas for the man to be alive had been enough of a clue. He looked up to see an equal frustrated Lorne watch Zelenka's progress.

"Come on Dr. Z? You have to have something!" he said after a moment.

Ronon became suddenly aware that Zelenka actually looked like something was up.

"I know where they are," he suddenly yelled, startling when he realized that Lorne stood directly next to him.

"I hear you doc!" Lorne drawled grimacing at the volume.

"They have been transported to the second moon," he was quiet for a moment, "this is only an entrance. The main facility is on the moon. Something is blocking the system they can't come back here," he looked up exited "but we can pick them up there."

Lorne threw a look at Ronon.

"Okay people get packed," he looked at one Marine at the entrance. "You got 15 minutes, take the second jumper and then follow us. Ronon, you're with me." He turned leaving the other marines to help pack.

"Dr. Beckett, get you people back in the jumper we found them. Ronon and I will be there in 2 minutes." He finished. Lorne looked back at Ronon and after a short nod both started to run. The jumper was actually ten minutes out. They made a wild dash through the forest around the cave.

_Hold on Sheppard we are on the way_, Ronon thought when he sat down. Carson and his team as well as Teldy and Mehra were already seated in the back.

Lorne dialed the gate.

"Atlantis this is Lorne." He started to give his report while the jumper lifted from the planet to reach their friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh wow!" Rodney exclaimed looking at the hall he had stumbled upon.

"What cha found?" John asked from his side of the hallway. He turned and saw Rodney take a step into the door. He quickly followed.

"Welcome to Alexandria," a voice said close to the door making Rodney jump in surprise. Out of habit John quickly moved between Rodney and the man that had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" John's question collided with Rodney's intrigued "Like in the library of Alexandria."

The man chose to ignore John.

"The library of Alexandria held only part of the knowledge contained in this hall," he explained stepping through John starting to show Rodney where he could access the library.

"Hey!" John protested, but again was ignored. John realized that the man wasn't even surprised that he could step through John. John sixth sense kick in, telling him something was off.

Rodney was busy at the working station and the man stood in the room looking around. Every few seconds he looked at John.

"How did we get here?" John asked conversational.

The man looked at John cocking his head. "Those who seek will find."

John looked at the man and thought about what he had said. Suddenly he got an idea. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he stood alone in a small room. He turned there was a chair next to a bed.

John heaved a sigh.

He walked to the door and stepped through it into the hallway.

"Rodney," he yelled. He waited and after a moment the man in question emerged from the door. He looked frantically around and hurried in John's direction.

"What?"

John wordlessly hooked his thump over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank god!" Rodney flew to John's side checking his pulse. When he was satisfied he started to fuss over John.

"You're done?" John asked when Rodney stopped fussing over his body, not used to see the other man this caring. "Could you go back on getting us back?"

"Hey, I needed to make sure you alright!" Rodney snapped agitated.

"I'm safe in here, just get out of here," John countered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Rodney said stubbornly.

"You're not leaving me," John stated. "You're getting help."

"Not as long as I'm not sure how to get back here. I'm not leaving you!"

"Rodney!"

"Okay stop!" Rodney snapped. "For the last time I'm not leaving you, period. If I were in your place you wouldn't move an inch from my side and as irritating as I find it that you and Teyla have decided to play happy family with Torren. You did. For heaven's sake you two even agreed on being married and you adopted Torren. So stop the self-sacrificing act and start thinking of your family!"

There was no retort John could give. He wanted to get back to Teyla and Torren. He had promised Teyla to be at her side and help her with TJ. The little boy he had accepted as his own, who not only carried John in his name, but now Sheppard as last name too.

Something must have shown on his face because Rodney stood up and nodded approvingly.

"Good, now we need to make sure that nut hologram doesn't hide you again."

"Ah, what?"

"I'll explain, but first I'll have to make sure you're safe. Can you do me a favor? Go to the main hall and keep an eye on our new friend and distract him."

"Okay?" John answered confused. There obviously was something fishy about the hologram as John had thought.

"Hologram?"

"Yup, like you, only he really is a program and you are … whatever. I'm not sure yet," he thought for a moment. "You remember what I told you about the energy cluster."

Rodney quickly looked at John for confirmation and smirked as John's face clearly stated, _Are you kidding me?_

"We are in some sort of holodeck."

"Holodeck? That's Star Trek, Rodney."

"If you find a better word go ahead. Suites me, but do it in there!" Rodney shrugged, "I'm busy."

With that he left John wondering.

.

.

.

As always would like to hear what you think!


	16. Chapter 16 Wasn't that Star Trek? Part 2

Okay I think I'm up to date with answering your reviews. I really hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did I'm terribly sorry!

Here is the next part.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

.

Wasn't that Star Trek? Part Two

.

"Teyla," Jennifer wished she didn't need to wake Teyla but she needed to check if her friend was okay.

"Teyla"

"John?" the word came as a half sob from Teyla's lip, but at least now Jennifer had good news for her.

Jennifer waited a moment, Teyla was still groggy and she needed her awake enough to realize what she had to tell her.

"How is the head?" Jennifer asked.

"Hurts," Teyla's eye fluttered a moment before staying open. She started to carefully turn her head and her eyes started to search.

"I need you to answer some questions," Jennifer told her pulling Teyla's attention to her.

"Where is John?" Teyla asked as soon as Jennifer seemed to be done with her questions.

"I have good news;" Jennifer answered softly. "The team knows where they were brought to and is on the way to recover them."

"How is John?" Teyla asked a little more awake.

"Sorry, I don't know. They couldn't make contact yet," Jennifer admitted.

Teyla sighed. "How long are they gone?"

"A little over two and a half hours," Jennifer answered. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I wake you as soon as I know anything."

Teyla seemed to consider the offer.

"It will do you good and you can be there for John later."

Teyla nodded accepting Jennifer's conclusion.

Jennifer pressed her arm. "I leave you to sleep."

Teyla gave a curt nod and closed her eyes. Sleep however did not come easily as hope and fear battled within her chest. She had seen John crumble to the floor, heard his grunt while blood ran down his face. His eyes had looked at her scared and confused before they had closed. Teyla swallowed another sob that wanted out. John couldn't be dead. He had promised to be at her side and be there for her and Torren.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What just happened?" John asked suddenly appearing next to Rodney.

The scientist yelped in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked indignant with a pout on his face.

John smirked barely able to contain his grin, being a hologram certainly had its moments.

"Sorry," he said smoothing his face. "So what happened?"

"Let's say, I put the hologram in the brig," Rodney said smugly turning back to his tablet.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful," John said after enduring about five minutes of silence. "What the heck is going on?" He still had no clue.

Rodney held his hand up cutting off John. He lifted his hand to his com.

"Major Lorne, please come in," he paused. He repeated the hail two more times before looking back at his tablet.

XOXOXOXOXO

"There's the moon," Lorne pointed out. "Another five minutes."

"Can we contact them?" Ronon asked.

"Not sure, but we could try."

"I want to talk to the Colonel."

"Okay do…."

"What's that?"

"Shut up everyone!" Lorne commanded listening intently.

"I don't know what's wrong," McKay's voice suddenly burst over the com. There was silence for a moment, but Lorne thought he heard Sheppard in the background. A glance at Ronon supported that assumption.

"I tried three times already!" there was another pause.

"No, Sheppard we are not out of range."

"Dr. McKay?"

"One moment, Major," the scientist snapped. There was another pause and Lorne wondered how long it would take McKay to realize who he had talked to. "I'm sure w…."

"McKay, Lorne?" They heard Colonel Sheppard's voice a little louder, obviously yelling at the scientist.

Lorne could practically see the scientist blinking at the Colonel in confusion.

"Major?" Finally he got it.

"Dr. McKay I'm glad to hear you. Can you put the Colonel on the com too?"

"Not really."

"How bad is he hurt?" Carson's voice cut in as he moved into the cockpit.

"Carson?" Rodney said surprised. "Thank God!"

"Yes I'm here. How bad is he?" Carson asked again.

"Not sure, he has a bad cut on his left temple and cracked or broken ribs. He has lost quite some blood too and has been out for the past three hours or so."

"Is Teyla with them?" again Sheppard could be heard over the come.

The people in the jumper looked at each other confused.

"Rodney, lad," Carson said his voice careful. "Did you hit your head?"

"What?" Rodney exclaimed. "Are you deaf? I just told you Sheppard was hit in the head. I'm unhurt."

"Maybe he's hyperglycemic and hallucinating," one of the nurses suggested.

Carson shrugged. "Rodney, can I talk to the Colonel?"

"Hold on!" Rodney said exaggerated. After a moment the Jumpers HUD popped up, showing a healthy Sheppard and Rodney on the screen.

"Colonel," Carson greeted. "How are you doing?"

John smirked and looked at Rodney before looking back.

"I'm…" he started, but Rodney cut him off.

"Don't even dare saying you're fine," he yelled. "Because you are not fine! You are not even awake!"

"Major!"

"Already on it," Lorne answered increasing the speed. Obviously McKay had lost it.

"Rodney calm down," Carson said.

"Oh, I've never been this calm in my entire live," Rodney said smugly and Sheppard nodded next to him grinning.

"Okay, but I can see the Colonel and he looks fine to me," Carson pointed out.

"Ah!" Rodney said understanding.

He lifted his arm and swung it at Sheppard.

The people in the Jumper gasped surprised. Ronon even jumped from his seat.

Surprise turned into horror when instead of connecting with Sheppard, Rodney's arm passed through the man.

Several exclamations could be heard in the jumper.

"This facility is a big Holodeck," Rodney started to explain.

"Like the one in Star Trek?" Lorne interrupted surprised.

"Cool!"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Stay focused!" Sheppard commanded.

"When the Colonel lost conciseness his ATA Gene connected with the system and created him." Rodney waved at the Colonel standing next to him.

Carson groaned. "Okay we will be with you in a few minutes."

"That would be good. We have a little problem."

"What problem?" Colonel Sheppard asked turning to Rodney.

"Our friend is about to break out. I can probably keep him busy for another fifteen minutes," Rodney said and Sheppard groaned.

"What friend and where did you lock him up?" Lorne asked. "What's going on, sir?"

Rodney sighed time to sum up what he had figured out.

"First I thought the Colonel had triggered something and that brought us here," Rodney explained. "This facility however is equipped with a program to guide everyone who comes here. Over the past ten thousand years however the file has been corrupted. When the systems in the cave responded to Sheppard and me the hologram decided to kidnap us and hold us hostage."

Rodney took a breath. "When it realized I could work the system, it transported Sheppard's body and hid him. So I would be distracted. Luckily we found him pretty quickly and had already figured out what was going on. Sheppard distracted him and I locked him out of the main frame, at least for now."

"We'll be with you in a moment," Lorne said.

"Is Teyla with you?" Sheppard asked again looking around. The silence stretched and the Colonel grew concerned.

"What happened?" he snapped when no one said a word.

"Stay calm Colonel," Carson said, but all it did was agitating the man even more.

"Don't tell me to stay calm," he said loudly. "I wan…."

Suddenly the man was gone.

"Oh crap!" Rodney took off too.

Moments later a groan could be heard over the com followed by heavy panting. Sheppard obviously had his com on vox and so they heard his heavy breathing and fight for waking up.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" Carson asked now concentrating on his com. The HUD closed giving way for them to see the facility growing on the windshield.

"C'son?"

"Yes, son we are with you in a minute."

"T'la?"

"Don't worry she is going to be fine."

"What h'pp'n?"

"You both got hurt in the cave in."

"Carson," Rodney interrupted, "he doesn't remember that."

In confirmation the Colonel asked "W't cav'n?"

Carson worried about the slur in the Colonel's voice.

"Hey Sheppard," Rodney's voice could be heard.

"Rod'y?"

"I should have guessed you worrying for Teyla, would put you back."

"S'ck be' aw'ke"

"I know."

"Where are you?" Lorne asked jumping from the pilot chair as soon as the jumper he had landed the jumper as close to the building as he felt safe to be. People were already herding out as Carson had pressed the hatch release even before the jumper had settled down completely.

"Down the right hallway after the second turn, third door left after the main room." Rodney told them and within 2 minutes the room was crowded.

"Everyone who has no medical degree, out," Carson snapped. He needed room to work.

Sheppard was a mess. His face bloodied, the cut still not fully clotted. He had scraps and bruised all over his body and his ribs were cracked, but still Carson had seen him a lot worse.

"I don't know Colonel," he began, checking the man over simultaneously. "I thought at least on earth you wouldn't land in my care every other week."

Sheppard smiled at the attempted humor.

"M'ybe n'xt time," he said. "T'yla?"

"Don't worry," Carson said, looking in the Colonel eyes, "she is a lot better than you are at the moment. She too has a concussion, but only a slight one. She asked for you."

John sighed in relieve and closed his eyes.

"No, Colonel, not yet," Carson said patting his cheek. "You will have to stay with me a little longer."

"Ti'ed"

"I know, but like I told you. You do have a concussion. You know the drill and you have been out for several hours."

Sheppard grumbled, but held his eyes open. He answered Carson's question as good as he could, while he was loaded on a backboard and a neck brace was fixed on him. He grumbled at that again.

"Time to go," Rodney announced suddenly and when John was fixed on the stretcher, the group headed back to the jumper.

The jumper lifted up just in time for them to see the hologram ran through the door scolding and waving his fist at them.

"What did you do?" Ronon asked suspiciously, looking at the bags and cases Rodney had made them take with them while the doc had examined the colonel.

"I took the data core and two fully loaded ZPM's from the library." Rodney stated smugly. "It's even bigger than the database on Atlantis and they had four ZPM's."

John snorted in the back of the jumper. He should have known. The others chuckled too and Ronon clapped the man on the back almost knocking him over.

The rest of the flight was lost to John as Carson had finally allowed him to go back to sleep. Not that the doc had had much of a choice as John had practically been out with open eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla blinked her eyes open. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. To her surprise her head didn't hurt at all. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

Teyla snapped up only to be stopped midway by her own body. She looked down at herself and gasped.

She turned to her side and slipped off the bed. How the hell had she gotten into her quarters? She looked down at herself gain and put her hand on her stomach receiving a small nudge. Teyla felt dizzy so she sat down on the edge of the bed. Wreaking her brain about what was going on but coming up empty.

Suddenly she heard loud voices from the main room; the voices were however those of kids and not adults.

She walked over to the door and it opened enough for her to look outside without being seen.

"Hey enough!" she heard John, his voice stern. He moved into her view and got down. Teyla could see two boys standing in front of him.

"If you two can't watch TV together in peace, you can play in your rooms!" he admonished.

"But dad, we watched _Kiss the Frog_, like two days ago." The older boy whined and Teyla realized it was Torren only he was now maybe five.

Her gaze travelled to the smaller boy and her breath caught in her chest. He looked like a miniature version of John, from the hair to the eyes and his expression, only his nose and the darker skin-color a hint of her.

"And it's a girl's movie," he added looking condescendingly at the smaller boy who just grinned.

"You made me read and look Cinderella like a hundred times when you were Patrick's age," John chided lovingly, "but you're right."

John turned to the smaller boy who looked back at John, eyes wide. "You just saw _Kiss the Frog_!" He got up and moved to the TV board. "I think we've enough movies you haven't seen in a while."

Both boys turned to keep eye contact with John.

"How about _Finding Nemo_?" he asked after a moment and both boys agreed happily.

"Okay you two. You stay here and I look if mommy needs anything." The two nodded, but their gaze was already fixed on the TV.

John turned to the door chuckling. Teyla could see that he looked older. His hair still messy, but now with grey strands, the laugh lines around his eyes were a little deeper. He looked happy though and at peace. He smiled and Teyla got the feeling he knew she was standing at the door watching him. She took a few steps back when the door opened fully.

"Sorry," he said. "The double trouble is a little overzealous today."

Teyla just stood there eyes wide.

"You okay?" John asked immediately worried when Teyla just stared at him.

Teyla shook herself from her trance. "Yes, just tired," she said smiling.

"How about you lie down again?" John offered and guided her back to the bed. He helped her lie down and get comfortable. "We don't want my girls to be grumpy all evening," he added, his hand resting on Teyla's swollen midsection.

Before Teyla could make a retort John turned his head and Teyla's gaze fell on a fine line across his temple. She lifted her hand and followed the line with her fingertips. John turned back to her, in his eyes a mix of amusement and curiosity.

Teyla sighed, her feelings close to the surface.

"You didn't do that for a long time," he stated, the question underneath.

"I dreamed," she admitted without going into detail wondering where John really had been hit and if he actually would have a visible scar.

John shrugged. "We survived," he pointed out pressing a kiss to her hairline where she knew was her own scar.

"I leave you to your nap," he said after a moment starting to get up, but Teyla stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"Do you mind holding me till I sleep?" she asked and John smiled.

"Never," he said taking another look at their sons sitting peacefully in the other room, before getting comfortable next to her and pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you!" John said into her hair.

"I love you too!" Suddenly Teyla felt drowsy. She fought against her heavy eyelids, not wanting to wake up in the emptiness of her current bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Teyla woke she couldn't help the sob this time. It took her all of two seconds to realize however that something had changed. She was alone, but she heard hurried voices. The biggest change of all was that she felt John. He was back and he was close.

The only thing blocking her view of him right now was the curtain. Slowly Teyla started to get up. Her headache was still persistent, but not as bad as it had been and she felt a lot less confused. John needed her and she needed him.

Teyla managed to get into a sitting position without crumbling back on the bed. She slid to the edge of her bed. Sitting up and standing where two complete different things when you had a concussion. As soon as she was upright the world around her started to tilt and whirl madly. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the dizziness. Her ears were ringing and she prayed to ancestors no one would come.

…

Ronon watched Teyla amused from the side of the curtain. He had had a feeling she would know they were back and would try to get to Sheppard. Somehow she always knew when Sheppard was back or came for her. He silently moved into position. From her pale face and closed eyes Ronon doubted she would be able to take one step before falling down.

…

Teyla took one last breathe and let go of the bed. Her hands shot forward as she immediately lost her balance. But instead of hitting the floor as she had expected, she felt herself being lifted and set down on her bed.

"You shouldn't try that with the docs around," a deep amused voice told her and Teyla slowly opened her eyes.

"Ronon," Teyla said relieved, he looked far too relaxed for John to be hurt badly. "How is John?"

Ronon turned and pulled the curtain away so Teyla could see what was going on. He also used the bed control to lift the head of the bed.

Jennifer stood at a bed opposite of her examine an excited Rodney in scrubs. His hands in constant motion as he explained to her what had happened. She could see that Jennifer tried to place an IV tube in his hand, but every time she was about to pierce his skin he pulled his hand away.

"Rodney!" she admonished, "hold still for a moment."

Rodney froze and Jennifer could finally complete her work.

"He's dehydrated and hypoglycemic," Ronon offered. He nudged her and Teyla followed his gesture to another bed with Carson and several nurses around.

One nurse moved giving way to see the person on the bed.

John was pale and his eyes were closed. He had one of these oxygen things stuffed into his nose and an IV attached, but the most stunning sight was the bandage applied to his temple exactly where Teyla had dreamed the scar would be.

It wouldn't have been the first time she had had those kinds of dreams. The ones that made her wonder if the future was maybe already written. She shoved the thought aside. John was home and he looked better than she had thought.

"Doc says, he going to have a headache for a bit and his ribs will be sore. But there is no bleeding or anything worse. His brain's good."

"Thank you, Ronon," Teyla said grateful for the information as she continued to watch Carson work.

XOXOXOXOXO

John woke with a start his head pounded in rhythm to his running heart. For a full ten seconds his foggy mind made him think he was still in the damn temple, library or whatever it had been. What a crazy dream, but then Teyla shifted and snuggled closer to him and the remnants of his freaking nightmare faded. For some time he just enjoyed having her close and knowing she was fine.

John stumbled over that thought. Why wouldn't Teyla be fine? With that more and more memories and random thoughts popped into his still foggy head.

Why did their bedroom suddenly smell like the infirmary?

John wrinkled his nose and something started to itch there. He lifted his hand to scratch under his nose and felt a tug on his hand. A constant beeping sound next to him filtered into his awareness. Okay something definitely felt wrong. Maybe he was still dreaming, but when he was, why did his head still hurt as well as his ribs and why was everything so damn confusing?

Maybe it would be best to just go back to sleep and see what the morning brought, but obviously he had been awake to long.

"Colonel?" he heard Carson's soft voice and felt the docs hand on his wrist. "Colonel, you're with us?"

What kind of a question was that? John tough and even more important,

"Wh't ch'a doin' in my b'droom?" he mumbled confused, realizing his throat was dry and scratchy. He tried to open his eyes, but his lids were glued together.

"You are in the infirmary, lad," Carson said amused when Sheppard started to frown. Carson fully understood the man's confusion. He slipped some ice chips in Sheppard's mouth to help the man speak.

"Teyla," Carson said a little louder. The woman woke with a snap and blushed when she saw Carson standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Carson," she stammered, "I didn't mean to…"

"Sneak out of your bed and walk the two steps over here, even though I told you not to?" Carson asked looking condescendingly at her. "And I even allowed the beds to be next to each other just so you could be there when the Colonel wakes," Carson paused and sure enough the Colonel filled the silence.

"T'yla?"

Her head snapped around so fast Carson cringed with sympathy. Even though her headache had let up over the past day and a half, the motion still had to at least make her dizzy.

Carson concentrated back on the Colonel.

"Okay, come on Colonel, time to let me see those hazel eyes of yours and then I leave you two for a bit."

Nothing happened.

Carson looked at Teyla wondering if the Colonel had gone back to sleep.

"John?" Teyla said pushing some of his hair from his forehead and John's head turned in the direction of her voice.

"Why's Ca'son in our b'droom?" he asked again and obviously still confused.

"John can you open your eyes?" Teyla asked.

John sighed, but did as he was asked, his lids started to flutter and after a few tries they stayed open in small slits. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he started to frown again.

Carson started to fuss around him again and checked the monitors, IV and dressings.

"Infirmary?" he asked once more when Carson was done.

"I'll let Teyla explain," Carson added. "When I come back, you are going into your own bed." He pointed at Teyla who nodded.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So I didn't dream that stuff?" John asked still surprised. He shifted uncomfortable on the bed his ribs hurt almost more than his head by now.

Teyla carefully shook her head. John looked at her, eyes worried. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine John. It was you who worried us."

"Huh?"

"You returned from the planet yesterday around midday. And now it is almost midnight." She explained. "You have been unconscious for about forty hours and Carson started to worry."

"Oh," John said suddenly yawning.

Teyla bent over and placed a kiss on John's lips. "I think it is time to go back to sleep," she said.

John grimaced, but nodded, another yawn found its way to the surface.

Teyla bent over again placing another kiss on John's lips. When she heard hushed steps she reluctantly pulled away from John, just in time, as a moment later Carson came around the curtain.

Though their relationship and even married status was common knowledge by now, both were very careful about being too cozy in public.

"Okay you two. Time to sleep; the Colonel is due for another dose of his pain meds too, to help him sleep." Carson announced and after making sure Teyla was safely tucked away, emptied the syringe into John IV port.

"If I find you out of your bed again I'm releasing you to your quarters," he told Teyla who nodded, her face guilty.

When Carson was gone John snorted. "One little declaration of love and suddenly you are just like Ronon, Rodney and me," he said his voice soft. "And it only took you a little over five years to aggravate Carson," the last part was a mumbled whisper as John was almost asleep again, nevertheless Teyla could hear and see that he was proud of the fact that he had finally managed to corrupt her, when it came to be in the infirmary. Teyla couldn't help smile as she closed her eyes, her face turned to John so she could see him first thing in the morning.

XOXOXOXOXO

"When is Carson going to clear you for active duty?" Rodney asked around a mouthful of pizza.

John snorted and Ronon shook his head.

"He just released me this morning," John pointed out.

"And only because you begged," Ronon threw in.

"I did no…," John trailed off when he saw Ronon's raised eyebrow challenging him to deny it.

"I knew it," Rodney exclaimed triumphant, "Jennifer said yesterday, you had to stay in the infirmary for at least another few days."

John smirked. "Can we go back to which movie we wanna watch?"

Ronon and Rodney chuckled, but agreed and they changed the topic. After a few minutes Jennifer and Teyla joined the men.

"Oh before I forget we managed to encrypt the data core," Rodney said exited.

"What did you threat him with, doc?" John asked, "to get him to come to movie night?"

"I came willingly," Rodney exclaimed. "Besides it will take all night for the program to run before we can start searching anyway," he added in a hurried mumble.

"So you came tonight as a peace offer to skip shopping tomorrow?" John asked off handed.

Rodney blushed and John and Ronon snorted at the easiness to get at Rodney.

"It is okay Rodney," Teyla said scolding at John and Ronon. "We know how much work you have."

"I already told Teyla that Rodney won't come tomorrow," Jennifer said defending the scientist.

"I'll join you for dinner tough," Rodney through in and Jennifer nodded smiling.

John and Ronon looked at each other, but John quickly swallowed his comment when he saw Teyla glare at him.

They started the movie and everyone got comfortable.

"Hey McKay, can you take a look at the new data and see if you can find us a nice and cozy new home?" John suddenly asked. "The Daedalus and Hammond will leave on Friday to inspect the solar systems we already picked."

"No problem!"

"Cool." Ronon and John said simultaneously.

XOXOXOXOXO

John woke with a start when something heavy impacted on his chest, stealing his breath away. His ribs were still pretty sore, but at least none had been broken. It took a moment for his sleep addled brain to catch up.

"Dada wade," TJ's excited voice permeated into John's brain.

The boy was bouncing up and down on the bed next to John aggravating John's injuries further. Suddenly the boy plopped down on John's chest again. John barely managed to catch him before his whole weight hit his ribs again.

"Torren," Teyla said sharply from the door and the boy froze.

He turned to John with a pout and then slit off his chest settling between John's side and arm.

"Dada sill booboo?" he asked after a moment, again turning to John.

John took a deep breath. "It's going to take a while to heal, pal," he explained aware that Teyla was watching him closely.

"Mama booboo too," TJ said laying his head on John's shoulder.

John looked at Teyla and realized the bandage that had covered her cut was gone. He gulped when he saw the faded egg shaped bruise adorning her forehead.

"Yes sometimes Mommy and Daddy get hurt working, but we will do everything to always come back," Teyla said smiling and TJ nodded at her smiling again while snuggling into John.

John looked at her curious.

"I got a little hint from Davos," Teyla stated and John's eyes went wide. Teyla chuckled and pressed a kiss to John's lips getting into bed on his right side. She knew he would accept her answer even if he had been skeptical about what Davos had seen.

Teyla hadn't thought about what Davos had shown her when he had died for a long time. To be honest she had almost forgotten, but when she had realized that John's scar would be exactly where she had dreamed it would be. She had started to remember.

Suddenly Davos vision had been back. The first time she hadn't been able to see clearly. Things had been hazy at best; she had thought it had been because he had been dying. But over the past days she had realized it had been her. She hadn't been ready for the truth then, but now she was.

_There was some sort of celebration and she was standing with two young adults and a man cheering at a young man in the front, for some time she had thought the man next to her was Kanaan even though she hadn't been able to tell. Now the picture became clear as the haze and fog lifted. _

_She recognized Torren was the young man smiling and waving back at them with a paper roll in his hand and a strange squared hat on his head. She turned and now she saw the man clear and sharp, John. He had silver grey, but still messy hair, wrinkles and life lines adorning his handsome face, but he was happy, very happy, his eyes shining. The two with them were John's younger version, she had seen in her dream only now he was a young adult maybe 19 and looked even more like John and the girl looked like her with John's eyes though. _

"Soppin," TJ squealed again pulling Teyla from her reminiscing.

"Now that Daddy is awake, we can get ready," Teyla said teasing John and winking at him.

"Dada reay," TJ said grinning.

"Slave driver," John mumbled amused plucking the little boy from the bed while getting up blowing raspberries in his neck. Teyla stayed in bed watching her two men vanish through the door to get changed.

For today the only danger to expect was to be trampled in a sale and for once both were happy to just do something unrelated to stargates, ancients or wraith. Their adventures life would continue, but that would have to wait for a while.

.

.

.

Give me your thoughts, please! Really would like to know what you think. Please!


	17. Chapter 17 Mandatory Rest

Oh, I think I confused you a little. Several asked or thought the last chapter was the end, before I'm going to write the same thing over and over again. It's not. I decided to use my lunch break and post the next chapter.

I'm sorry I confused you. Maybe I ought to have changed the end of the last chapter a little. If I would be reading this story and it would end like that I would probably climb the walls. There are still a few things left open.

This story has all in all eighteen chapters, so there is still one more to come.

Since this weekend will be pretty busy. I'm going to try and post the last chapter after work tonight.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

.

Chapter Seventeen

.

Mandatory Rest

.

"Why can't we stay here?" Rodney complained. For the past thirty minutes he could be heard in the whole infirmary as he was arguing his point of view about the whole vacation thing to Carson who stubbornly didn't want to agree with him.

"Because you will get no rest if you stay here," Carson's patient answer floated through the infirmary.

"Sheppard is on vacation too and he gets to stay home!" Rodney exclaimed.

.

"That's the fifth time," Woolsey heard one of the nurses close to the door say.

"I would have thrown him out after the second. I feel like being in a time loop reliving the same twenty minutes over and over again," another stated.

.

Curious Richard moved over to the open office. Dr. McKay was standing with his back to the door while Dr. Beckett stood behind his desk.

"Colonel Sheppard is on sick leave, Rodney," Carson said and didn't he get a déjà vu saying that. Three weeks on earth and the Colonel had been his guest twice already. That had to be a new record.

"I just released him yesterday, besides he has planned actives away from Atlantis," Carson added. "He is going shopping today, a trip you were supposed to go on, too."

"Since when is to go shopping relaxing?"

"That's not the point, Rodney," Carson cut him off. "By the way you promised Jennifer to take her to your sister."

"She is the only reason I'm going in the first place," McKay grumbled. "It's not fair Sheppard gets to stay home."

"He is not," Woolsey cut in before he had to listen to a repeat of the conversation he had just heard.

Rodney pivoted around, blinking at Atlantis commander. "What?" he asked irritated at being interrupted yet again.

Woolsey looked at Beckett giving him a curt nod, before turning back to Dr. McKay.

"Dr. Beckett informed me yesterday that he couldn't clear Colonel Sheppard for travelling yet, let alone a five hour flight. So I talked to General O'Neil," Woolsey turned to Dr. Beckett. "The Apollo will reach orbit tonight and will stay for the duration of the repairs. General O'Neil organized for the Colonel to be beamed to a secret warehouse on Maui and be driven to his house."

At Beckett's hesitation Woolsey assured, "the drive only takes about 45 minutes and the Apollo will stay in orbit for the whole duration of Colonel Sheppard's vacation. If needed they can have him up to their infirmary in a matter of moments."

"You said he is fine?" Rodney turned back to Beckett his voice accusing.

"He is fine, Rodney, we are just being careful," Carson appeased.

The scientist huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously not convinced. "You only agreed to let him go shopping today, after Jennifer said she would go, too. Now you agree to let him go on vacation as long as he doesn't travel too long and the Apollo is in orbit," he pointed out.

"You know perfectly well, I wouldn't let him walk around if I wasn't sure he was capable of doing so," Carson returned.

Rodney grumbled, but finally accepted his defeat. He glared at Carson and turned storming past Woolsey, on his way out glaring at the man too.

Woolsey slowly turned to look after the scientist. Carson stepped around his desk next to Mr Woolsey too watching after Rodney.

"You think we really get them to go on their respective vacations?" Woolsey asked after a moment still watching after Rodney.

Carson sighed. "We will know on Thursday, but our chances grow with every passing minute." Carson turned around again and sat back at his desk. He shuffled his papers into a pile before looking up again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I just came to tell you that if you agreed we can send the Colonel to Hawaii. Do you want to talk to the Colonel or should I?"

"I need to see the Colonel anyway to give him the final clearance for today," Carson said. "I will talk to him and set a few ground rules." At Woolsey's anxious look he added, "The Colonel is fine. Nevertheless he suffered a head injury and was in a coma for almost two days. We just have to make sure he takes it easy which I'm sure Teyla will take care off."

"Good thing the two finally came around," Woolsey said distractedly. He hoped the Colonel would not only take it easy during his vacation, but also when he was back on duty. He was a family man now. Somehow Woolsey doubted he would, but he still hoped.

Every time the Colonel went out on a mission Woolsey's blood pressure skyrocket till the moment the man was back in one piece. No matter what the Colonel thought about himself, the man was not that easily replaceable, if at all. Many things depended on him and Woolsey was sure that without the Colonel he would have given up long ago.

Over the last year he had started to understand why Elisabeth Weir had insisted on keeping Sheppard. He shuddered at the thought of having someone like Caldwell in Sheppard's position. Woolsey had come to the conviction that without Sheppard and his way to lead, the expedition wouldn't have lasted as long as it already had.

"What was that?" Carson asked looking expectantly at Woolsey.

"I just said, that it's good you talk to the Colonel this way I can go back to my work."

Carson nodded getting up. "I walk a bit with you. I better get to the Colonel before Rodney can wreak havoc."

Woolsey chuckled and the two left the infirmary together. Carson using the time to give Woolsey a short status report over the happenings in the infirmary.

XOXOXOXOXO

John groaned quietly while settling in the comfortable chair and closing his eyes. His ribs hadn't stopped throbbing since TJ had jumped him this morning and though he had been able to hide his discomfort for the past three hours and of course from Carson this morning. He had started to question his decision when his head had started to join the club of making him miserable twenty minutes ago. Now he also started to feel nauseous.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the chair he had randomly chosen to sit in, it was really comfortable. It looked a little old fashioned, but John like that. It was quite big and really comfortable. He looked around and found a matching two-seater and bigger couch. Maybe Teyla would like it too.

John was just glad their driver had pointed out this store after the first two stores had been a bust. Though John had been skeptical at first, as the company was European and he couldn't even pronounce the name, he had been surprised, the store was good. The furniture were of good quality and the price was remarkable, only the names were really funny and yet again for the most part not pronounceable.

John had left Teyla and Keller to plan the kitchenette while he had excused himself claiming he wanted to look at furniture for a home office. The truth had been he just wanted to sit down a little and take the pressure off his ribs from standing and walking around, without the other two noticing.

He pulled the shopping cart TJ was sleeping in closer.

John really wanted to get everything today and they were almost done. They had started in the kids department as TJ had started to get fuzzy and grumpy being dragged through the other stores already, in addition his nap time had come up.

The little boy had squealed in delight exploring the displayed furniture. John too had forgotten his pains for a little while. They had ordered the light blue room TJ had liked the most and John had smiled over the little table and chairs matching the little bed with a slide and other furniture. They then had chosen furniture for the nursery as TJ was still too small to sleep in the other bed.

They had just walked on from there and had chosen the furniture they would need, along the way. He was really glad for purchasing a new bed for Teyla and him. A bed that Teyla hadn't sheared with her ex, though he knew nothing had happened between the two, he felt awkward sleeping in Kanaan's spot. The whole up, down, up, down while testing the beds had aggravated his ribs though and shortly after moving on, his head had started to hurt.

John got even more comfortable in the chair sliding down a little and resting his head against the back pillow. He could just imagine himself taking a nap on the big couch. John watched the people walking by looking for their own things. He was glad that nobody paid him much attention, but then he had settled in the back, away from most people. Though all around him people were sitting on the couches, chairs and so on too trying them out.

He had realized he wasn't doing a good job hiding his discomfort any longer when the sales lady in the home office department had asked, if he was okay and had told him to settle in the living room department for a while. She also had given him a bottle of water to drink.

John's thoughts wandered to Teyla. He was still surprised how fast things had developed in the end. At first he been unsure if they were moving too fast, but then he had realized how long they had been at it. They had danced around each other for five years. They had had their ups and downs and differences, but they had always managed to find each other again and after each blow they had been closer than they had been before. Their love had grown over the time and it still was.

They had been friends for many years now and knew each other. John knew Teyla better than he had known any woman ever before and she had told him flat out that if he ever again tried to convince her he was bad for her, she would kick his ass as long as he needed to understand that he was not as screwed as he thought and that he was a good husband and father.

With Nancy he had felt overwhelmed and on edge. With Teyla everything just fell into place and felt natural and right. He didn't need to convince her or tell her how he felt every five minutes, she knew and it was the same for him.

He closed his eyes feeling dizzy. He hated feeling like this, he so wanted to have their home ready when they returned from Maui, but if Keller would see him right now, this trip would be over and he would probably spent the rest of the day in bed or worse the infirmary.

Something moved at his side and he automatically snapped up, sending a stabbing pain through his ribs. John grunted and collapsed back in his chair panting against his rolling stomach and the dizziness.

"Colonel Sheppard?" A voice asked from his side and John groaned. He should have known he had watch dogs on him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla chuckled. "I do not know why we would need that," she said pointing at the dishwasher Jennifer was insisting on.

"You will find out," Jennifer said dubiously, looking around. "I think we are done."

"What do we have," Teyla broke up for a moment and then shook her head, "to do know?"

"Is everything alright?" Jennifer asked worried as Teyla suddenly seemed to be somewhere else with her thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find John," Teyla said her voice worried. She had sent John away feeling that he felt restless. She hadn't known why, but thought if they would be able to speed up things it would be better. Now she felt that he was uncomfortable and not feeling well.

"Is Torren not well?" Jennifer asked thinking Teyla had gotten a vibe from her son.

"Torren is fine," Teyla stated without thinking about it, while looking around, she caught the eye of the sales man that had help them before and he moved over.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes," Teyla answered hurriedly. "What do we have to do now?"

"Let me take a look." The sales man moved a little and looked over the plan. "We just have to print out the plan and list of contents. You then go to the counter and my colleges will order your things."

Teyla nodded looking around again impatiently bouncing up and down. Suddenly a man approached from the side.

"Dr. Keller, Mrs Sheppard," he greeted and Teyla recognized the man. He had watched John in Washington. "If you don't mind I'll take over. The Colonel doesn't feel so good."

Teyla nodded and Jennifer looked alarmed.

"Where is he?" both women asked simultaneously.

"He is sitting in a chair in the living room area. Two of my men are making sure he is undisturbed."

Teyla took off immediately, Jennifer hot on her heals.

"We will talk about this later," Jennifer hissed catching up to Teyla. Somehow Teyla had known that the Colonel wasn't right and Jennifer wanted to know how. But at the moment the Colonel was more important.

She had had the feeling that the whole tour might have been a little much, but she had pushed it away as being overprotective. Right now she wished she would have done something.

They quickly found John and Torren. The Colonel sat in a chair in a corner off the main traffic. Jennifer froze the Colonel was white as a sheet and taking deep deliberate breath. His eyes were closed and his head rested against the chair. One man was crouching next to him while another stood protectively a few steps away.

She let Teyla take the lead as they hurried over. John opened his eyes and sighed when he saw the two moving over. The man crouching next to the Colonel moved a little away making room.

"John," Teyla said her voice low so she wouldn't draw any attention to them. She settled on the armrest her hand moving to his face glistening with cold sweat.

"I really like the chair," he said before closing his eyes again, "and there is a couch and a two-seater too." Teyla couldn't help chuckled and looked around.

"They do look nice," she allowed.

"Colonel, where does it hurt?" Keller asked in a whispered voice.

John snorted and shook his head, "not here, doc."

"Can you get up?"

"Give me a few minutes!" he stated, opening his eyes and Jennifer could see that he had to be quite in some pain.

"I give you your meds."

"Would be really nice, but I don't think my stomach will agree to that," John admitted, he was barely able to keep the water down.

"Okay," she resigned herself to wait. The only other option would be to call for an ambulance and that would really not help anybody.

Another sales man walked over to them together with their driver.

"Hello, my name is Paul Gibbs. I am here to help you finish your purchases and place your orders."

Teyla didn't really want to go on, but John wanted to, so she tested the couch and two-seater and had to admit they were really comfortable. The sales man also brought a catalogue and after another few minutes John seemed good enough to look through it and decide what to get from there. They choose a couch table as well as a TV board and cupboards and several other things. By the time they were finished John seemed to feel better, but Teyla could tell that he was still shaky and exhausted.

The sales man took their orders and then collected their already placed orders as Teyla handed him her credit card and the man vanished and together with the agent who had come to the kitchen department he bought everything they needed.

"Lt. Ramirez will make sure that everything will be brought to base," their driver said. When John started to protest he added, "We were ordered to take care of everything anyway." He handed Teyla her card back.

"Okay time to go," Jennifer stated and John knew better than to complain. He slowly got up and used the shopping cart to support him. Teyla stayed as his side and Keller too hovered closed by. He was glad the other shoppers hadn't paid any attention to the group and that TJ had slept through everything.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as soon as they sat in the car, her medical bag suddenly next to her.

"I moved wrong," John said hoping it was enough.

"I don't believe you," Jennifer said, "I know you too long to know that would not have caused this. Did you hurt before?"

John bit his lip.

"How long?"

"Since this morning," Teyla answered her face guilty. "I left Torren with John and when I came back he had dropped on John's chest."

John closed his eyes, "Wasn't your fault!"

He opened them again looking at his still sleeping son.

"Carson didn't say a word."

"He didn't know," John admitted.

Jennifer shook her head. "I'm not sure, if it is a good idea to let you go on vacation, but it's not my call."

"Come on, doc," John whined.

"Your blood pressure and pulse are way out of proportion, you have a headache and I'm not going to comment on your face color," Keller pointed out, "you lied about being in pain, we could have help."

John sighed and closed his eyes again he was too tired to deal with an angry Keller or Teyla.

Keller tapped his cheek. "Sorry Colonel, you can sleep when we are home."

John sighed again. He hadn't looked at Teyla yet sure she was angry. He felt her hand sliding in his and finally looked at her.

"Sorry," he mouthed, but to his surprise all he saw was worry and love in her face. He felt her press his hand and knew everything would be alright.

They arrived on Atlantis in half the time he would have guessed possible and the welcome committee already waited. John was settled in a wheelchair and within ten minutes settled in the infirmary with IV attached and fast asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

_The chaos was perfect_ Woolsey thought. Sheppard hadn't been released from the infirmary yet, giving Dr. McKay lots of ammunition to complain about the whole vacation scheme and voodoo medicine. Even Ronon had made his displeasure known to leave as long as Sheppard wasn't alright. Woolsey himself was starting to question the whole sending the team on vacation plan.

"Mr Woolsey?" Richard was pulled from his thoughts finding Dr. Beckett in his door.

"Dr. Beckett, come in."

"I'm here to inform you that I released the Colonel to his quarters for the night," Carson started. "I talked to him and he is still good to go on vacation, tough I ordered his medication mandatory not optional."

"You really think he should go?"

Carson nodded. "If I had known he was hurting this morning, I would have either given him something or kept him here, but not even Teyla had known how much he had hurt. He is far too good at hiding those things, if he wants something." Carson sighed and didn't they know that. "As long as he takes his meds and takes it easy he will be fine."

Woolsey nodded.

"I already informed his team and everyone is appeased so far and ready to go on vacation," Carson added.

"Good, very good."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"What's that?" Ronon asked intrigued looking at the strange four wheeled vehicle.

"It's a quad," Amelia said beaming, "it's really cool."

She moved forward and started to explain Ronon how the thing worked.

He nodded grinning. Camping on earth was really strange, but fun too. They didn't hunt for their food, but bought it in a shop and there were many other people doing the same. Instead of training for survival, people made fun activities and sports.

Amelia had shown him so much the last few days; he had barely time to miss his team. They had been hiking, swimming, climbing; they had done something called water rafting which had been exhilarating.

Then Amelia had brought him to something called a tree top park, that place had been awesome. First they had to climb up on a rope and at the top there had been plank bridges and plain robes leading in many different directions.

They had worn special gear and had been able to slide down several ropes. Everything was built over the trees and the view had been stunning.

Today they were driving through the forest on those strange things, but Ronon had already seen how fast they were and was exited to try it out.

Ronon liked spending time with Amelia here on earth. He wondered if the wraith hadn't happened to his Galaxy, if they would have developed fun sport things like that. Everything in Pegasus was always some sort of survival training.

He envied the people here, living in their blissed state of ignorance. First he had thought that earth rulers made a mistake by keeping their knowledge of the worlds out there to themselves, but now he knew why and the people here were really happy. He wouldn't tell them either.

Amelia had told him that life wasn't always like this and that when people returned to work, things were different and that there were people fighting for their life every day, but that part was hard to understand seeing all the wonders and happy people around him.

Ronon was glad he was going home, but he was also starting to think that maybe one day he would come back and stay here, maybe even with Amelia at his side. It was still way too early to be sure, but he was starting to have deeper feelings for the woman, more than just liking her.

"You ready to go?" Their guide asked and Ronon concentrated on the man in the front explaining the rules, but he was very aware of Amelia at his side grinning. He briefly thought of McKay and Sheppard hoping they too had as much fun as he had.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Rodney, it is way after midnight! What are you doing?" Jennifer hissed into the darkness. She had been woken by some noises and had found she was alone in bed. She heard another thud as something hit the floor; she turned and switched the light on.

Rodney stood in the middle of the room pants up to his knees and head and left arm already in his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked irritated.

Rodney quickly pushed his second arm into the shirt and pulled the top down his stomach. "I'm starving and I need meat," he hissed pulling his pants up. "We have been here for five days already and if I have to eat another piece of tofu I'm going to kill myself." Rodney voice had been growing louder towards the end.

Jennifer slipped from the bed. "Be quite!"

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Are you kidding?" Jennifer asked blushing. "You are not going to have real food without me."

Jennifer liked Rodney´s sister, a lot and the food was good, but after five days of vegetarian diet, she too missed real meat with her meal. Not that she had wanted to admit it.

Rodney chuckled and the couple quickly got dressed and then left as stealthily as they could.

They burst out laughing when they sat safely in the car. "I feel like fifteen all over again," Jennifer stated when she had calmed. Then she boxed Rodney's arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he squeaked rubbing his arm, for a girl Jennifer sometimes hit pretty hard.

"I can't believe you wanted to sneak out without me," she told him crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Seriously?" he asked back. "You were the one claiming that living without meat for a week would be a good thing and easy to do."

"Sorry about that," she stated.

"You only said it, because you never had to live that way for more than a day," Rodney pointed out.

"You right and I'm sorry," Jennifer said again, "I promise to apologize later, when I'm properly fed." Leaving no doubt how she was going to apologize.

"Next time we go on vacation, we go someplace nice like Sheppard and Teyla," Rodney said after a moment of silence. "You think he is alright?"

"I talked to Teyla earlier and they are all fine. Would be nice to spend a few days somewhere warm and sunny," Jennifer admitted.

"Any chance you know how Ronon is doing?"

"Teyla said Amelia called too and they both have fun, too."

"Good." He pulled into the parking lot of the first open restaurant he could find.

"What do we do when they don't serve anything anymore?" Jennifer asked getting out.

"I'm pretty sure we always can find fast food close by," he answered offering his hand.

"How about we take a short trip to Hawaii too? We still have a few days of vacation left. I really enjoy being with my sister, but I really would like to have you to myself for some time."

"I would love that," Jennifer said shyly.

Rodney wondered if Sheppard was really fine, the Colonel usually wasn't someone for lying lazily around. It worked for him for a day or two, but then it was over, but maybe Teyla could even change that.


	18. Chapter 18 Our Balcony, Our Home

A special thanks to Kariesue who has help me taking a big step in my writing. She was a wonderful beta and I am honored she chose to help me. Due to her tight schedule she wasn't able to go over all the chapters, so if you find any errors or confusing words give me a hint.

I really enjoyed interacting with you guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

.

Our Balcony, Our Home

.

John felt the soft midday breeze ruffling his hair. His eyes were closed and he was dozing in the hammock on the beach. TJ tucked in on his chest fast asleep. He felt completely at peace with the world and couldn't belief it.

He knew Teyla was sitting on the terrace reading her book and he could hear his niece and nephew play in the surf, a little down the beach.

Their vacation was almost over and John was glad to go home, but also a little sad. He really had enjoyed this vacation which was surprising to him. In the past he would have gone stir crazy doing nothing like he had the past days.

The truth was he usually kept his pace so his inner demons would stay at bay. In the past, too many days without physical activity would have made his mind go into overdrive, resulting in restlessness and his residual nightmares and it had happened, last night, but Teyla had been there and had hold him, reassuring him that it was alright.

He had told her he loved her many times and it had been easy, but he also had known that to really love her was to let her in and tell her what was plaguing him. He always had shut people out, afraid they would disappoint him and use his feelings against him, his father had tried, as had Nancy, but Teyla was different and he knew that she would never do that.

He had felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulder when his decision had been made and he had told her quite a bit about his inner struggles.

He had always feared, to release his inner demons would make things worse, but feeling Teyla's love and strength had helped him. When he had finished, she too had opened up to him and even had started to cry at one point. When all was said they had made love and though he didn't know why it had been different and even more amazing.

John snuggled his son closer, a fact that still amazed him. He never had thought being a father would feel this satisfying. Not even the knowledge that TJ was biological not his, could diminish his love for him. He knew he would do anything to protect his family and the people entrusted to him, but maybe not as willingly put his life on the line.

He shook his head at himself he probably still would do that, it was just who he was. But it was a trade Teyla loved him for and she could live with it, she had for the past five years. With that thought he fell asleep giving in to his still healing body demanding to rest.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla watched John and Torren sleep. John had just fallen asleep a few moments ago. She had felt his mind wander for quite some time, but his feelings had been calm and relaxed.

The past night had been hard on both of them. She had always guessed that John had nightmares, but never had experienced him having one.

When she had finally managed to wake him, she just had held him to her. For a long time there just had been silence and at one point she even had thought he had gone back to sleep, but suddenly he had started to speak.

"_I run and keep busy, so I'm too tired to dream. I'm sorry to have woken you," he admitted burying his head in her neck._

"_We both have things buried deep down and at times when we are most vulnerable they will show up," Teyla said not knowing if it was the right thing to say, but after a short pause he continued telling her what was on his mind. _

Teyla had felt the shift in him. The wall around him had finally crumbled out of existence and John's mind and feelings had been clearer and sharper than ever, almost overwhelming her. John felt things deeply. She had guessed as much.

_John had told her many times that he loved her, but telling her at that moment what was on his mind and letting her in was worth so much more. It was the ultimate proof of his love. He never told anyone anything and here they lay in bed and he was telling her. _

"_Sorry," he said when he was done, obviously embarrassed. Teyla shifted, taken hold of his head, so she could look in his eyes; they were damp, but also deep and open with emotions._

"_You are a strong man John Sheppard, but sometimes even you are allowed to be weak and I am honored that you chose me to see that side of you. You always had strong emotions and your action always spoke for them," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry it took me so long to see them."_

_When he looked confused she added. _

"_You once said that you were not good expressing your feelings," she reminded him and he nodded as good as he could with her holding his head "but you expressed them, over and over again. I was just too blind to see. I was so confident in my heritage that I thought I knew everything best."_

_That said it seemed she couldn't stop and just kept pouring her heart out to John. Her fears and hopes and it had been his turn to hold her. _

When all was said they had started to kiss. Teyla had never felt as fulfilled as last night in her entire life, lovemaking with John had been fulfilling before, but they had connected on a much deeper level that night and thinking about it still gave her goosebumps.

She looked up again. There was just one thing she hadn't told him yet, one thing that could make things worse or better she wasn't sure, but she would tell him tonight.

Teyla got up and walked down to take some pictures of John and Torren snuggled together in the hammock.

XOXOXOXOXO

"How do you do it?" Teyla turned to look at Dave standing next to her.

She moved away motioning him to follow her. She didn't want John to wake up again. He was doing much better now, but he still had headaches and needed to rest a lot. The meds Carson had prescribed made him drowsy too.

She moved to the terrace and settled in her chair. Dave sat down next to her. For the past days she had had the feeling Dave wanted to talk to her about John.

"I have never seen him sleeping so much, not even when we were little," Dave stated, "I know you said he is fine, but I honestly would like to call for our family doctor."

"John has the best doctors caring for him, there is no need," Teyla assured Dave. "The medication is making him tired and Dr. Beckett said the more he sleeps the sooner he will be back on active duty. In addition we hadn't had a vacation in a long time and John just relinquishes this possibility."

"What did really happen and how bad was it?"

Teyla sighed, "John really was hurt in a cave in." She quickly looked at John and then back at Dave.

"John gets hurt at times, because he is does not expect his men to do things, he is not willing to do himself. Therefor he is almost always at the front line. I know it is hard to accepted, but his men honor and respect him for that. He will do anything to keep save, but just sometimes not even he is able to consider every possibility."

Dave looked at her mesmerized.

"John couldn't have done anything to keep the ceiling from coming down on us, the only thing he could do, was pushing me out of the way. He was in a coma for almost two days, but he is getting better and in a week or two he will go out again, doing his job."

"How do you live with the fear?"

"I am not afraid. I trust John to do anything to come back to us. He is a fighter. He has been hurt worse, than he is right now and he never gave up. Just keep that in mind."

"Nancy couldn't live with that or the secrecy." Dave smirked. Nancy had been pissed thinking Dave had kept John's family from her. There had been more to it, she was jealous, Carrie had picked up on that, but it wasn't his or John's problem it was Nancy's.

"I usually know what John does or where he goes, but even if I didn't, I know he loves me and TJ and he is thinking of us even if he is not with us." Teyla took a deep breath. "John is making a difference; people do have a better life because of him. For some he is the only reason they are alive. Every time he goes out he is saving lives and that is what matters. He is not going on missions, because he loves me or Torren less. He is doing it because of his love for us; he wants the world to be safer for us."

Dave nodded, he had never understood John as had Nancy, but Teyla did. Dave wished she would have come into their life sooner; she would have been able to help their father see too.

"Thank you, Teyla."

"For what?"

"Being his family when we weren't."

"John was as much my family as I was his." She looked at Dave. "You cannot change the past, but the future will be different."

"At our father's wake I was pretty mean to him," Dave admitted. Teyla knew what he talked about, but thought it best to not open old wounds.

"It is what it is and it is water under the bridge," she hoped she had said it right. When Dave started to smile she was pretty sure she had.

"Thank you," he said again. He got up when his son yelled from the beach. "I'll see you at dinner."

Teyla nodded turning back to watch John sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

The sun settled slowly and Teyla stood on the terrace her arms crossed over her chest as she watched John sitting close to the water his hand playing in the sand, his eyes on the far horizon.

She waited till the last rays of sunshine vanished giving John another moment, before she started to walk down to him.

"Hey," John greeted when he heard Teyla approach. He looked up when Teyla kept standing next to him. For some reason he didn't understand he knew there was something on her mind and that she was worried.

He lifted his arm and took hold of her hand to pull her down onto his lap. When she was settled he asked "you're planning on telling me what is bothering you?"

Teyla looked at him surprised, how had he known?

She took a deep breath. "There is one thing I have not told you jet and I am sure you will not like it."

"Okay."

Teyla looked at her hand resting on her lap.

"I do not know how and I never meant to hide it, but I somehow can feel you."

John stiffened under her and Teyla wanted to bolt, but he had a firm grip on her. She felt his surprise, but also confusion.

"What do you mean, you can feel me?"

"I feel you like I feel Torren or the wraith."

There was a long moment of silence and Teyla wasn't sure what to make of the feelings she got from John. There were so many.

John took a deep breath obviously to regain his calm. She felt anger rise in him and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to kill Beckett," he mumbled.

Teyla turned to him and frowned. What had Carson to do with her feeling John?

John looked angry.

For a long moment he was silent again. Teyla tried to get up again, but he held her down.

"I didn't mean to betray you," she suddenly started to cry surprising John. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't betray me," John stated, but Teyla shook her head not accepting his words.

"You are angry and I am sorry."

Suddenly John understood what the problem was she could feel him, but not read his mind.

"Teyla listen to me," he shifted his hand and held her face forcing her to look at him.

Teyla's eyes widened when she only saw love in his face for her.

"I'm not angry, not at you anyway," he stated calmly. "To be honest I was already suspecting something like that," he blushed. "I may have felt your feelings, too. "

"Really?"

John grimaced and nodded.

"I did not want to make you uncomfortable. I know you are a private person," she apologized.

"You do remember the talk we had last night, right?"

Teyla just nodded.

"I have no secrets Teyla, not when it comes to you anyway."

He pulled her face down to him and showed her right there how little he minded sharing that connection with her.

…

"I so hope Dave didn't watch out the windows tonight," he said on their way back to the house, "or Carrie or the kids, especially the kids"

Teyla chuckled; John had showed her twice tonight that he didn't mind sharing his feelings with her.

"I hope they didn't hear us either."

They quickly hurried to the house and under the shower to get cleaned before enjoying their newfound connection once more.

Teyla couldn't help but thank the ancestor for this vacation. She still wondered why John had mention Carson, but guessed she would learn soon as it was almost time to return home.

XOXOXOXOXO

"McKay you're late," John said over his dinner.

"Always is," Ronon added his ten cents.

"Bite me," Rodney countered, sitting down.

"Hey, McKay did you fall asleep in the sun?" John asked noting McKay's slight sunburn.

"See, I told you!" he exclaimed turning to Jennifer.

"You look good Rodney;" Teyla cut in. "How was your vacation?"

When Jennifer and Rodney both started to grin she knew her answer.

The coupled started to tell the group of their vacation.

…

"Jeannie caught you?" John laughed.

"Sat in the living room," Rodney disclosed. "Should have seen her face, she looked exactly like my mom."

Jennifer nodded and shuddered. "Luckily she is a good sport."

"Yeah, till you told her that it was all my fault."

"I made up for it," Jennifer quickly threw in.

Rodney just grinned.

The others at the table laughed.

"So any more surprise infirmary visits?" Rodney asked after a moment looking at John.

"Nope"

"Seriously?"

"John behaved very well. He only did light exercises and rested a lot," Teyla said her voice steady, but John knew she was teasing him.

So he said, "Thanks mom!"

Rodney and Ronon were both gawking at John.

"What?"

"You rested?"

"It was Hawaii!" John shrugged "and I had Teyla and TJ with me. What can I say I'm a father and husband now!"

"I pick you up at five," Ronon stated, "you're getting soft."

"No running for the Colonel yet," Carson interrupted, "I want to see you tomorrow. We will take it from there."

John nodded. He too wanted to have a word with Carson.

"Now seriously, what did you do?"

John sighed. "We spent the days on the beach, Rodney. We went to a few sights and the zoo too, but mostly we stayed home with my brother's family. I wasn't allowed to do much and TJ is too small for most activities, so we built sand castles…"

"sant tastl" TJ repeated from his high chair not looking up from banging on his table with his spoon.

John chuckled, "okay I did. TJ destroyed them. We played ball and every now and then we took a short swim in the water."

"Oh!" Rodney said.

"How was your vacation, Chewy?" John asked wanting to redirect the attention.

"Did lot of things," Ronon said and John had to smile. Teyla had talked to both Jennifer and Amelia on the phone several times, so he knew what Ronon had done.

"Really?" Rodney asked sarcastically, "and what things would that be?"

Obviously Rodney was not as well informed. That reminded John of something.

"Say Rodney, where have you been those last three days?" he asked looking at the scientist. Rodney blushed and looked at his food as did Jennifer.

"Rodney?" John asked his voice firm. "I don't have to go and ask your staff where you have been, do I?"

"WasonOahu," the scientist mumbled his mouth full.

"What?"

Rodney looked at Jennifer and swallowed his food.

"Jennifer and I were on Oahu."

"You were on Hawaii?"

Ronon snorted.

"We wanted to go somewhere warm and sunny," Jennifer defended in an almost whiny voice.

Everybody around the table started to laugh again.

"I see you all enjoyed your vacation," Richard Woolsey's voice came from behind. "You all look relaxed and well rested."

"That they are," Carson agreed.

"Colonel when you are done, would you please call me and meet me at your new quarters. I just need to know if everything was delivered as ordered. We will be leaving soon."

"We won't need that long anymore, why don't you join us? We are just waiting for Ronon to tell us about his vacation."

John could see Woolsey's eyes bulge and swallow his amusement as he sat down.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I hope you don't mind Colonel," Woolsey said cryptically when they entered John and Teyla's new quarters.

John turned around to him looking irritated. When Woolsey mentioned for him to turn back he did and froze. Everything was done. The kitchenette was installed. The couch, two-seater and comfortable chairs were placed around the table. Everything was in its place. John wordlessly moved into the bed room and nursery. All was ready. They just needed to carry everything here.

They could move in.

He walked back into the main room.

"I don't know what to say." John was baffled. "This is great. How did you know?"

"We asked Major Lorne," Woolsey said shrugging.

John chuckled.

"I can't really thank you enough."

"I had your things be transferred to the empty rooms. The combat engineers will come the day after tomorrow to do the rest."

"Our quarters are empty?"

"Major Teldy was waiting for Teyla in front of her door. They should be here soon."

As if on cue the door opened and Teyla entered the room, behind her Major Teldy carrying TJ.

"Oh!" Teyla's eyes widened.

"Sir," Teldy inclined her head handing TJ to John.

"I think we leave you to it. Good night Colonel, Teyla."

"Good night, sir, Teyla."

Teyla looked at John confusion written all over her face.

"They moved us in," John stated the obvious. Teyla just nodded dumbfounded and started to look around. John set TJ on the floor and together the inspected everything.

…

"Look TJ. Mommy and I will be sleeping there and you will be sleeping here," John explained stepping in the nursery, TJ slowly toddling in front of him. He let the boy step back again and take another look at the master bedroom.

John had closed one side of the glass sliding door so TJ could get used to it. TJ walked back in the nursery smiling.

John walked into their bedroom to join Teyla and help put away their clothes. Every now and then they took a look at what Torren was doing.

The little boy enjoyed his room.

"I think it helps that the room isn't that big and intimidating," John stated and Teyla nodded.

When they checked on TJ again sometime later he was sound asleep on the cushion mountain in front of the window.

John picked the boy up and changed him.

"I think we should give another thirty minutes to really settle into sleep," John whispered and he and Teyla settled on the couch taking a break from putting away everything.

They started to watch TV, but John obviously was not interested in what was shown. He moved and pulled Teyla with him till she was lying in front of him, then started to nuzzle her neck. Teyla closed her eyes and purred her agreement when John's hands joined in.

Soon the TV was forgotten.

…

John was the first to stir; the TV was still running quietly, providing the only light in the room. John got up and switched it off. Teyla started to get up too and John moved back to her.

"John what are you doing?" she asked when he bent down and slipped one arm around her bare back and one under her knees.

"It's tradition to carry the bride over the doorstep of the new home," John stated.

"I am not a bride and we are both not dressed to step out the door."

"We are not dressed at all and I'm just carrying you to our bedroom. We just returned from our honeymoon, so technically you are a bride."

Teyla chuckled and snuggled against John starting to place butterfly kissed on his collarbone.

When John had married Nancy, she had insisted that he carried her over the doorstep. He had felt ridicules; they had lived in the apartment for two years already.

Now with Teyla once more it just felt right. They were sleeping in a new bed for the first time and John wanted to show Teyla how much he loved her.

"I love you," he said placing her on the bed looking into her eyes. "These past weeks have been the best of my live."

"I love you, too," Teyla said pulling John to her. "I have never felt this loved."

"Good." He grinned capturing her mouth and for the first time made love to her in their new bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You lied to me," John accused looking from Jennifer to Carson.

After John's checkup, he and Teyla had asked the docs to have a word in private.

Carson just looked confused.

"You said I was 100 % John Sheppard again."

Carson's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You are," Jennifer said her voice unsure; she looked at Carson who swallowed hard. "We checked you several times and there never was a change."

"You took the sample before or after I was infected with the retrovirus?"

"Before," Jennifer said, again looking at Carson for confirmation.

"How did you find out?" Carson suddenly asked.

"You exchange the samples?" Jennifer asked suddenly understanding what was going on.

"You are 100% John Sheppard plus a few extra percentages of Wraith and Iratus bug," Carson shrugged.

"That's how Teyla knew you were sick in the store," Jennifer exclaimed, "she can connect to you, because you have wraith DNA too."

"You two can connect minds?" Carson asked intrigued.

"Teyla ca… ," Jennifer wanted to correct, but looking at the Colonel's face made her stop, "You too?"

"Okay stop," John commanded.

"Everything said will stay in this room," he looked at Jennifer and Carson and waited till both nodded.

"So you manipulated my records?" he asked Carson who nodded.

"How much Wraith, Iratus whatever am I?"

"Not enough for the system to pick it up," Jennifer said, guessing the Colonel would believe her rather than Carson at the moment.

John nodded relieved to hear that. He took a deep breath.

"So now we have our answer." John turned to Teyla. "We have more in common than we thought."

"You really can read each other's mind?" Carson asked.

John nodded in confirmation.

Carson wanted to ask if they could test the strength of the connection, but figured it was probably not a smart move right now. He apologized to the Colonel once more and then let the couple go.

He couldn't help smile though. Incidents like this showed him that they had accepted him and didn't think of him as what he was, a clone.

XOXOXOXOXO

John quickly ducked out of the way, almost stumbling over a box.

"Sorry Colonel didn't see you!"

John shook his head. "It's okay Meyers, just go on. We need to clear the gate room."

John looked at the chaos surrounding him. Why in the world had everything they had ordered for their return been delivered in one day? They had been on earth for 5 weeks already; there would have been plenty of time.

John stepped around another crate and walked up the stairs, maybe he would be able to see more from up there. Or at least get an overview. He joined Lorne who was giving orders over his com where to bring what.

Up here the chaos seemed even worse.

"Colonel," Lorne greeted between two orders, his eyes never leaving the chaos of boxes, crates and people maneuvering through the tight walk ways.

"Go on, Major," John answered, deciding one Major was enough to handle things. He looked at Mr Woolsey office, but he was busy too. So he decided to see what Teyla was doing.

He thought the door close to shut of the noise.

"Hi honey," he said getting closer. Teyla was busy studying a map of Atlantis. "What cha doing?"

Teyla looked up smiling "Mr Woolsey asked me to appoint quarters to the new scientist and look over the requests of those that want to move in together," she sighed, "I was not aware that there were so many couples."

John chuckled "What is rather surprising to me is that there are so many in a committed relationship." Teyla nodded. "But then you know Mrs Sheppard maybe it's to be expected."

Teyla laughed at John's reminder that they maybe shouldn't be surprised that so many had found someone to love as they themselves were a good example.

"I do not believe Torren will be the only child on this expedition much longer," Teyla stated looking at the long list of requests.

"Could be, now with the new possibilities it's much safer to raise children here and we will land the city close enough to the main land to easily get there."

"Mr Woolsey offered that Halling and the others could live there too."

John nodded the Daedalus had found the perfect planet for them. They were going to land as close to the main land as they could. John knew it would be difficult, but this time they had more power and systems to help them land.

"You want to discuss it with Halling?"

"There already have been discussions to move back with us." She looked down at her hands and John could sense her sadness.

John took her chin and tilted her head so she looked at him.

"But?" he asked.

"They will not be happy in the city."

"They can live on the mainland."

"Without access to a stargate," Teyla pointed out.

John let go of her chin and Teyla looked back at her list.

John walked around the table switching on one of the monitors and loading the data Rodney had retrieved for him.

"Good thing Rodney and Sam figured out how to incorporate the Asgard beam into the city transporter system, this way everyone on the mainland can come to the city and use the gate whenever they want."

Teyla moved over to John to look at the monitor, after a moment she threw herself at John sealing his lips with hers.

"I love you," she said a little breathless when she pulled back.

"I didn't do anything!"

Teyla was just about to kiss him again when the door hissed announcing the arrival of someone else. The two quickly separated.

"Ah, I see you told Teyla," Woolsey said looking at the screen the Sheppards were looking at.

"Yes," John cleared his throat.

"We still have to set a few rules though," Woolsey cautioned unaware of the flushed faces of the couple in front of him.

John's com activated before Teyla could answer.

"On my way," he said after a moment. "I have to go."

"We will resume our discussion later," Teyla called after him and John quickly turned back and winked at her.

"So?" Woolsey asked again unaware of the true meaning of Teyla's words.

Teyla turned her attention to Mr Woolsey.

"I do not think that will be a problem, Mr Woolsey. My people barely left the new planet and very few came in fear of what happened. For many we are cursed," Teyla stated the sad truth.

"I'm sorry for that."

"It is not your doing," Teyla said. Kanaan words would not change her prospective.

"Some of it is."

"When I was young I was told to pray to the Ancestors and belief in their wisdom and knowledge. When I came to live with you, I slowly started to understand that the Ancestors meant well but made mistakes. Your people too mean well and they too make mistakes, the difference however is that you take responsibility and not just try to cover them and look away. You try to make things right."

"You can thank your husband for that."

Teyla nodded. "John is one of the best people I know, even though he not sees it himself. He takes responsibility."

"Often more that he should."

Teyla nodded again.

"But we will be here to support him."

This time Woolsey nodded.

"I wonder how Rodney and Colonel Carter came to the idea with the transporter," Teyla changed the subject.

"That too would be thanks to your husband."

Teyla looked confused.

"He was the one to challenge the two. As far as I have heard, he said that as smart as the two claimed to be, they should come up with a better plan to get people from the mainland to Atlantis and back again."

Teyla shook her head she should have known John would come up with something like this.

"I am certain that Halling and the others will be grateful and happy to move to the mainland under these circumstances."

"I was thinking with the prospect of Atlantis housing families too. We could open a school for all children, with our people teaching science and your people teaching culture?"

"That sounds very good."

"We should discuss the details when we know how everything is going to plan out and with Halling."

"That is a good idea," Teyla returned.

"Good, very good," Mr Woolsey said smiling.

XOXOXOXOXO

John's arms rested on the balcony railing as he watched the clouds rush over the Golden Gate Bridge for what was probably the last time. He stood in the exact same spot he had stood six weeks ago, but things couldn't be more different than they had been that day.

The memories of the day had paled in the light of the changes. Now he felt silly when he thought about his feelings that day. He looked at his hands and the ring now constantly residing on his left ring finger. During his first marriage he had only worn his wedding ring if he couldn't avoid it.

Now, with Teyla, he felt incomplete when the ring was not on his finger. Wearing the ring had become a part of him like Teyla and Torren had. At first he had been insecure and nervous. He never had believed in soulmates or deep love, but being with Teyla had changed that. His love for her went so deep it hurt only to think of being apart for a longer period, from their connection John knew Teyla felt the same. Over the past weeks all his doubts had been slowly washed away leaving him at peace with himself.

"You torture yourself every day," the Sakari AI had said. He still had moments where his guilt seemed to crush him, but these moments were fewer and not as bad and finally being able to talk to someone helped putting his ghosts to rest. He could sleep at night without wearing himself out over the day and he had found that when his mind wandered nowadays he mostly thought about the good things in his life and the future ahead of him with Teyla at his side.

His thoughts came to the presents, Atlantis would return to Pegasus tonight and John was eager to find out, how it would feel to fly the city while fully powered and without fearing to be killed at any moment.

"Dada," John turned to see who was interrupting his thoughts besides his son.

He started to smile when he saw Teyla standing close to the door looking at TJ. She obviously had been there for some time and told their son to be quiet. TJ had his head ducked between his shoulders and his hands over his mouth. John could see his grin peak through.

"You're enjoying the view?" John asked, his eyes sparkling. He could feel Teyla's love replace her embarrassment at being caught.

"Very much," she stated smiling now too.

John waved his hand at her and Teyla walked over. He pulled her and TJ in front of him and in his embrace. He turned them back to look at the Bridge taking a step back so Teyla and TJ had enough space in front of him.

Teyla started to chuckle when John started to point out places in the distance explaining TJ what they would do there when he was bigger. Teyla pressed her back closer to John's chest and after a while he fell silent again. All three looking at the view they had enjoyed over the past weeks.

At one point John pressed a kiss in Teyla's neck and she turned her face to look at him.

"I love you," he said lowering his mouth to her.

"I love you, too," Teyla answered closing the last gap to John's lips.

TJ ignored his parents kissing and looked at some birds in the distant.

Here on this balcony John and Teyla had found each other and here on earth they had realized that no matter where they were, their true home was with the other.

.

The End!

.

.

.

Puh, wow. I can't belief it's done. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Many of you have asked and yes I'm already writing a sequel. We still have to get our heroes back home, right?

The working title is Under Control

Summary: Back in Pegasus with new personal, on a new planet the expedition is bound to settle and be reunited with old friends, but the undetected return of an old enemy in a new form endangers the life of everyone. Rescue from an unexpected source is on the horizon, but will it come in time. J/T, Shep whump.

If there is anyone who has the time and is willing to beta, please write a PM. Please?


End file.
